SAKURA cherry blossom
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: Rating now R, !!!!!FINISHED!!! No Soul Left..... “actually, now that I think about it, you do look different Sakura, more…. Oh I don’t know…. What’s the word?”
1. Cherry Blossom

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: the children's music festival  
  
Prologue: Cherry Blossom  
  
A/N: ok people there are no Clow cards, there was Clow Reed, there is magic, Mei Lin is in Japan teaching Sakura, Li Xiou Lang and Sakura Kinomoto have not met, Li is still in Hong Kong. Urm I think that's all you need to know :P  
  
Sa-ku-ra Sa-ku-ra Ya-yo-I-no So-ra-wa Mi-wa-ta-su Ka-gi-ri Ka-su-mi Ka Ku-mo-ka Ni-o-I-zo I-zu-ru Sa-ku-ra  
  
Sakura, Sakura Blossom blowing here and there; Cherry flowers pink and white, Sending forth into the air all their spring time fragrance fair; Sakura  
  
Sa-ku-ra Mi-ni Yu-ka-n  
  
Sakura Blossom bright, pink and white  
  
Sakura watched the pink and white blossoms of the Sakura tree float to the ground, she smiled and breathed in their sent, turning Sakura faced her partner Mei Lin Rae and got into a fighting stance, her Shoju (Razor sharp fans, AN I have no idea what their called, so just pretend) in hand and she flipped them out, covering all her face but her eyes. Mei Lin smiled and pulled out a katana that had been secured at her waist and got into a similar fighting stance. Both eyes locked the two girls scrutinized the other before simultaneously rushing at each other. Sakura spun her wrists in a series of complicated twists and turns as she tried to get her "enemy", Mei Lin dodged gracefully around Sakura's attacks and jabbed with her katana, in a split second both had stopped moving, Mei Lin's katana stuck between two razor sharp Shoju. Sakura twisted away and went back into a fighting stance. Mei Lin did the same. Sakura quickly flip closed her Shoju and looked back at Mei Lin.  
  
As Sakura went at Mei Lin again she did a series of flips and landed behind her and kicked Mei Lin in the back of the knees, Mei Lin rolled away from Sakura and pulled herself on to her feet again, crouching down low, both arms out wide and her fans in a fan like shape. Sakura smiled, 'that's my move' she smirked to herself and spun vertically over Mei Lin grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over her head. Mei Lin cursed loudly and flipped to land on her feet. She stood and looked at Sakura and then threw her katana away, Sakura Smirked and watched as Mei Lin launched herself at Sakura. Mei Lin moved gracefully through her moves, punching and kicking here and there while Sakura blocked and returned some blows herself.  
  
With a last swiping kick Sakura pinned Mei Lin beneath her and grinned brightly.  
  
"Fist time I won" she squealed as she pushed away from Mei Lin and helped up the older girl. Mei Lin grinned back at her. 'She's ready' she thought as she watched the younger girl do some cartwheels in her enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
Sa-I-ta Sa-ku-ra Ha-na-mi-te mo-do-ro Ha-na Mi-te Mo-do-ro Tat-su-ta wa mo-mi-ji  
  
Saita, Sakura spring and summer greet each tree, Spring and summer greet each tree, maple glow in tatsuta  
  
ka-ra-sa-ki no mat-su To-ki-wa To-ki-wa I-za yu-ka-n  
  
karasaki's perfumed pine tokiwa tokiwa come with me, come and see  
  
Sa-ku-ra Sa-ku-ra  
  
Sakura, Sakura  
  
Mei Lin watched Sakura for a moment before clearing her throat. Sakura stopped mid hand stand and looked up at the up-side down Mei Lin, blushing slightly Sakura straightened herself up and walked back over to her partner and bowed and Mei Lin bowed in return. Sakura smiled and was about to talk when Mei Lin beat her to it.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Zaiozu Martial Arts School in Hong Kong?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura looked at Mei Lin for a moment before shaking her head. Mei Lin grinned.  
  
"Well, I just happen to be related to the Li clan and they are the people who set up the school. Oh you'll be perfect and you can kick some butt while your there." Mei Lin said grinning, she had been sent to Japan to scout for any people with magical powers and then send them to Hong Kong for training. Mei Lin had done more then that, she had sent on a few before hand but had stayed and trained Sakura with her magic and fighting skills before she sent her to Hong Kong. Sakura had actually possessed a large amount of magic and already knew how to fight mostly from her older brother but some she had actually taught herself. Smiling she watched as Sakura's face lit up.  
  
"Can Oni-chan come as well?" Mei Lin grinned, of course he would be coming, he also had magic in him even if it was only slight, and he was the only family Sakura had left. Nodding her head in approval she was met with a fierce hug Before Sakura ran out of the clearing with a quick good bye.  
  
Mei Lin smiled, 'she is going to knock my cousin off his high horse and bring him back to earth' she thought an evil glint in her eyes. 'That will show him that he is not the best there is' laughing to herself she went to arrange plane tickets for three, she would be returning to finish her studies at Zaiozu Martial Arts School and she also wanted to watch what happened between Sakura and Xiou Lang. 'and if he hurts her in any way ill kill him' she thought angrily before turning to go back to her apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran through the trees until she came to a modestly large house and ran inside, she collided with something large and hard and fell to the ground. Looking up Sakura huffed  
  
"Touya, what are you doing?" She asked as her brother frowned down at her.  
  
"I was going to go for a walk." He said pulling her to her feet. "What were you in such a hurry for anyway?" he asked and before he could do anything Sakura was telling him quite fast about Hong Kong and the Martial Arts School that was there and that they were invited to attend it. Touya frowned deeper.  
  
"We don't have that much money Sakura, I mean a new school for both of us, a house and flight tickets, it's going to be a bit expensive." He said and as he watched her face fall he sighed. "Fine, we'll sell the house and we'll go, happy?" He asked exasperated. Sakura squealed and lunged at Touya and hugged him tightly, he smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"So when are we going?" he asked while pulling himself away from Sakura.  
  
"Mm I don't know, ill go and ring up Mei Lin, she should know." Touya smirked.  
  
"So it was that Chinese kid that got you up to this ehh?" he asked and smiled when Sakura punched him lightly.  
  
"Yes, and she's my friend Touya, be nice to her!" she pouted slightly and Touya laughed lightly then waved his good bye and went for his walk.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Mei Lin asked on the other end of the phone  
  
"Hi Mei Lin, I CAN GOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed on the phone, there was a slight choking sound and a clang then Mei Lin's voice came back on  
  
"Excellent, now, I've booked us flights so we will be leaving in two days, that gives you time to pack, you and Touya-san will be staying with me on campus and Yelen Li will be paying for both of you to go to school, I've arranged everything." Mei Lin said absolutely excited herself. Sakura was speechless, well for a second she was.  
  
"What do you mean all payed for? I thought I- we I mean well, arg, you should have told me that before, well are you sure it's all right? I mean I can pay for my self its not like-"  
  
"I'm sure its fine, so ill see you in two days at the air port?" Mei Lin asked/commanded. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Of course you will," she said and before she could say goodbye Mei Lin hung up  
  
'She is such a strange girl' Sakura mussed and turned to head up to her room to pack 'ooh this is going to be so great' she thought running up the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another country not to far from Japan a boy with unruly brown hair stood absolutely still, amber eyes burning with emotion. He had just been talking with her mother when Mei Lin rang to tell her that two more would be coming and that she was returning with them. 'My mother seemed very excited for some reason, she had better not be planing anything and what was worse was that one of them was a girl! There were only eleven in the school, his four sisters Mei Lin, Yu Tai, Usizo, and four American girls that were related to me in some distant way, and they were all annoying as hell!' he growled 'I hate it when she does this to me, not only do I have to teach at the damn school I have to teach that new girl as well, urg can my life get any worse? Girls who can't fight on instinct should not fight at all' and with that Xiou Lang stormed out to the training room to work off some of his frustration.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
KangaKilla: ok well I'm sorry its short im going to try and make it longer when I have the chance, sorry if it takes a while but I am in yr 12 this year so my life is going to be a bit hectic. Ok just to clear some things up  
  
Usizo Vuuna: 21  
  
Yu Tai Shi: 19  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: 17  
  
Mei Lin Rae: 18  
  
Xiou Lang Li: 19  
  
Touya Kinomoto: 23  
  
Tomoyo (I don't know her last name help) : 18  
  
Eriol ( same with Tomoyo): 19  
  
Yelen Li: 45  
  
Fan Ren Li ( Li's oldest sister) :25  
  
Futtie Li (second oldest) : 23  
  
(I seriously don't know their names so ill make something up later unless someone can help me)  
  
and anyone else that I mention in this story I will give names to :) 


	2. Hong Kong

1.1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: JadeWing, her CCS fan fictions are the best I have read and to all you wonderful people who have reviewed, wow I didn't think id get so many :) and to you guys who helped me with the names you rock. Ok here's the list this is dedicated to you guys: SoftMeiHauPetals, Silver Wolf, Ann, () (no one put a name there), Honey Bear, IC, ari, Empress Sarah-sama, ML152, Pheonox Enigma, Syaroan's Blossom, YingFa369, traxx, pl and Silver. You guys rock to the MAX!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything else other than this story is mine and mine alone, you can use the characters in here yourselves (the ones you've never heard of before) oh and the song Sakura in the prologue is by (English version) John Neaum. Arr. Michael Neaum. And the song Castle on a Cloud is by Herbert Kretzmer. Music by Claude-Michel Schonberg. Arr. By Linda Steen Spevacek.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Hong Kong  
  
Two Days later.  
  
Sakura looked out side the small window on the plane, they had taken off a few hours ago and she was very excited, Mei Lin sat next to her and Touya sat behind them, they were in first class and it was very luxurious. Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
There is a castle on a cloud  
  
I like to go there in my sleep  
  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
  
Not in my castle on a cloud  
  
Sakura listened intently, there just softly, far away was a child singing, she could hear all the words and wondered who it was. She looked around her, mist drifted along the white stone floors; the place she was in was so quiet, and so white it hurt her eyes. Sakura started to walk down the corridor her footsteps echoing all down the hallway, doors lined the corridor and they were all white washed. Marble pillars stood erect with intricate patterns all over them, of children, all of them looked sad, 'its so quiet, where am I?'  
  
There is a room that's full of toys,  
  
There are a hundred boys and girls  
  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud  
  
Not in my castle on a cloud  
  
Opening up one door it was empty of all life but inside were white toys, and there was a lot of them, it was too neat, too clean, and Sakura realised that no child had ever played with them, 'what is this place?' Following the voice Sakura went down another corridor.  
  
There is a lady all in white,  
  
Holds me and sings a lullaby  
  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
  
She says Cosette I love you very much  
  
Sakura stoped outside two doors, they were both made of glass with softly written words on them.  
  
'Cosette of the Cloud' Sakura shivered slightly and pushed the doors open. There sitting in a chair of white carved bone was a little girl with blonde hair, ice blue eyes looked unseeingly over at the door and beside her stood two men that wore all white just like the little girl.  
  
I know a place where no ones lost  
  
I know a place where no one cries  
  
2 Crying at all is not allowed  
  
Not in my castle on a cloud  
  
3 Not in my castle on a cloud  
  
Sakura stopped walking in front of the girl as she stopped singing, her eyes seemed to focus and she looked directly into Sakura's emerald eyes, and she smiled warmly.  
  
"Sakura, the cherry blossom" Her voice was soft and light and held a small innocence. Sakura nodded her head not knowing what was going on. "You came when I called." She said mildly surprised, she continued before Sakura could speak. " I have called to you because you are the one, the bringer of light, of hope and of love, you are the only one that can save him, and he is very important for the future of us all." Sakura looked at her quizzically and was about to ask who when a white light surrounded her and she sat bolt upright in her chair on the plane.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be arriving in Hong Kong shortly please fasten your seatbelts and wait until the plane has come to a complete stop before you unbuckle your belts thankyou." The Capitan said through the speakers. Sakura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shook her head slightly 'what a strange dream' she thought as she sat back and waited for the pane to land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xiou Lang stood irate in the air port, most of the Li clan had come to see Mei Lin come back from Japan, 'there are way too many people in the Li clan' he thought shaking his head 'and why the hell did we ALL have to come? I mean its not like Mei Lin was away for that long, three years is nothing, gosh this is going to be the end of me, the Li clan has to do everything together and the reporters are having a field day snapping away with their cameras and the video cameras zooming into our faces, I am going to crack if that damn plane doesn't land soon' Xiou Lang clenched his teeth and flexed his hands he was so irritated that he felt ready to kill.  
  
The plane arrived and the whole Li clan watched as people started to get off 'she'll be right at the end to make a big appearance' Xiou Lang scoffed as people came through the doors one after the other.  
  
"Where is she?" Fan Ren asked as she stood up on her tiptoes to get a better look.  
  
"There, I can see her, look here she comes" Yu Tai shouted and she frantically waved over towards the bobbing black head of Mei Lin. Xiou Lang growled and crossed his arms over his chest and waited.  
  
Mei Lin rushed through the doors and jumped into the awaiting arms of the Li clan, all the women went forwards leaving most of the male population of the Li clan behind. Just as Xiou Lang was actually thinking Mei Lin had forgotten him she launched herself at him and gripped him in a bear hug.  
  
"I've missed you favourite cousin" She squealed as she released him and went to the others to give them all hugs and that was when he saw her, the goddess with green eyes. ' She's so beautiful' Xiou Lang watched as her and an older man walked through the doors and dropped their hand luggage down on the ground and look around worriedly. Mei Lin turned around and ran over and pulled the girl closer to the women.  
  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto and that is her brother over there, Touya Kinomoto. Sakura this is the Li Clan" Mei Lin introduced. Xiou Lang watched as there was silence for three seconds before the inevitable happened, his four sisters lunged at her and were screaming.  
  
"Cute"  
  
"Pretty"  
  
"Kawaii" 'isn't that a Japanese word?' Xiou Lang thought as he watched the poor girl try to get away from his sisters. Mei Lin grinned and pulled her away from them.  
  
'Look at how stupid they all look fawning all over that girl and they even pulled her brother in as well.' Xiou Lang just huffed and turned away from the sight. The reporters were still going postal at the airport and Xiou Lang sighed. Clearing his throat he nodded in the direction of the reporters to his mother and she nodded her head.  
  
"Come along girls, you can do this at home" Yelen Li said as she turned on her heal and walked from the airport, the Li clan in tow.  
  
Seven limousines were waiting outside the airport for the forty odd members of the Li clan. Mei Lin, Sakura, Touya and Yelen's family all went into one of the limousines as the others went into their respectful cars.  
  
Sakura watched wide eyes as they went through the city of Hong Kong; they were just coming out of the city and had turned on the road when Yelen asked her something.  
  
"Sakura, I was wondering if you knew any magic?" She asked, Yelen had been wondering that ever since she had seen the girl, she had a strong light pink aura with a few swirls of silver. Sakura looked at Yelen for a moment before she nodded.  
  
"I don't know much but I do know a few spells." Xiou Lang snorted at that comment but said nothing, Yelen glared at her son before smiling at Sakura.  
  
"Mei Lin tells me you can fight, and that you actually beat her in a sparing match, that is a great accomplishment, there are so few women fighters." Mei Lin grinned at Sakura and Xiou Lang glared at her  
  
"I don't think its that hard to beat Mei Lin, actually she is pretty easy, but I wouldn't be surprised if she let you win though." Sakura's face went red and quick as lightning she had pulled Xiou Lang close to her face, her fist clutching the front of his shirt.  
  
"We'll just see shall we?" she asked through gritted teeth. Xiou Lang wasn't fazed one bit.  
  
"We shall" and he smirked as Sakura let him go, Touya was growling next to his sister and as she let Xiou Lang go they were both in a heated discussion. Mei Lin was smiling like there was no tomorrow and Xiou Lang's sisters were chattering excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Li Mansion  
  
Sakura had changed into her sparing clothes, some black loose pants that just came past her knees and a tight black tank top, she had on a black tie around her head with a silver dragon on it, Mei Lin had given it to her for her birthday last year to keep her short hair out of her face. Sakura stood waiting in the training room for Xiou Lang to come so she could teach him a lesson in not underestimating a person.  
  
Xiou Lang came down shortly; he wore green pants like Sakura's and a white wife beater. He also wore a green tie around his head with a red dragon on it. 'This should be fun, ill just toy with her before I pin her down.  
  
Mei Lin walked in between the two.  
  
"The rules are, weapons can be used, no magic unless your getting your weapon, hand to hand combat, if you get your opponent down then you win, and no dirty fighting." Mei Lin grinned as Sakura closed her eyes, both hands out in front of her. With a flare of magic two Shoju materialised in Sakura's hands and she flipped them open with a series of twists as she crouched in a fighting stance. Xiou Lang smirked 'fans? Ha how does she suppose she's going to beat me with them? Is she going to fan me away?' Xiou Lang went into a fighting stance and chanted the incantation for his sword that materialised in his hand.  
  
Sakura grinned, 'a sword ehh? Just like Mei Lin did when she first went against me, and his fighting stance is like hers too, and she told me they had learnt together so I have the advantage, I know his moves, well most of them so there wont be too many surprises for me.' Sakura changed her balance and then sprang into the air, Shoju flicking outwards as she stepped lightly before doing a no handed cartwheel to land behind Xiou Lang, Shoju met sword with a clang, sparks flew off the edge of both weapons as they stood close to each other, not moving. Sakura grinned and Xiou Lang scowled. Flipping away from Xiou Lang Sakura stood back and watched as he went into another fighting stance. Sakura stood there for a second. 'I think ill change weapons.' Sakura half closed her eyes as her Shoju vanished and in their place was a sword. She ginned again. 'Time for me to put this into use' She also went into a fighting stance and Xiou Lang charged at her, both swords flying at the other with inhuman speed, flashes of metal here and there was the two parried and struck at the other. Sakura dropped to the ground and did a hard sweeping kick that Xiou Lang flipped over and landed behind her, Sakura flung her sword in the air and hand sprung away from Xiou Lang kicking him in the jaw in the process.  
  
Xiou Lang cursed and lunged at Sakura, she caught her sword and blocked his sword as it arched towards her head. He pushed down gaining leverage with his strength. Sakura struggled to keep his sword away from her. She looked into his eyes as the amber flashed with anger. 'He doesn't want to lose, well duh, who does, but he needs to win.' Sakura sighed mentally as her arms cried out in protest. 'But I can't he insulted Mei Lin and myself. Sakura changed her stance again giving Xiou Lang more leverage then quickly stopped fighting against his sword and moved out of the way before rolling behind him and kicking him behind his knees making him lose balance and roll on the ground to stop from falling.  
  
Touya grinned as Mei Lin shouted her approval out to Sakura.  
  
"I taught her that" Mei Lin Crowed as Xiou Lang looked up in time to block Sakura's attack. Mei Lin looked over at Yelen and smiled and winked. 'Knew Sakura could kick his butt any day, and he needed it, gosh how stuck up do you want to get?' Mei Lin winced as Sakura used her effective fan hand and flicked it over Xiou Lang's head; both had discarded their swords and were going at it hand to hand. Xiou Lang got past Sakura's defences and punched her soundly in the stomach. Sakura winced in pain but ducked under his next attack. Growling viciously Sakura used her most dangerous attack on Xiou Lang, she fan hand him crouched low and swiped his stomach and then twisted her feet to end with a palm punch to the centre of the stomach sending Xiou Lang head over heals to the ground and that was where he stayed puffing and panting, his face red from exertion.  
  
Mei Lin ran over to congratulate Sakura as Touya went over to help Xiou Lang get up.  
  
"I don't need you help!" Xiou Lang grated out death glaring at Touya who death glared right back.  
  
"Stuck up little sh-"  
  
"TOUYA!" Sakura yelled at him before he could curse, he had a bad habit of doing that and it was something she tried to get rid of. Touya shut up immediately and pulled Xiou Lang to his feet. Mei Lin ran over to Xiou Lang and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Excellent stuff cousin, you held up way better then me, she actually changed weapons for you, usually she just takes out people with her Shoju, but for her to actually use her sword well that's saying something." Mei Lin rambled on for a while longer before Sakura came up and bowed to Xiou Lang who bowed stiffly back.  
  
"You used a technique I have never seen before, what was it?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"It some Manji Ninja, I have just started to learn it. You also used a style I have never seen before," Sakura smiled  
  
"My mum taught me it before…" Sakura trailed off for a moment before coming back shaking her head slightly "it's called Hakke Sho and Hakke Ken." Xiou Lang nodded his head.  
  
"How about I teach you what I know and you teach me what you know?" Xiou Lang stated as Sakura beamed at him 'gosh I love her smile, wait where the hell did that come from? I keep thinking these things, maybe I'm sick?' Xiou Lang blinked before turning on his heal to leave.  
  
"School starts in a week, that is when we will start." He said not turning around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura didn't see much of Xiou Lang during the week before school; she and Touya had stayed at the mansion until school started since they were going to be moved to the school grounds to live. Sakura and Mei Lin had spent most of their time trying to get Touya more up to scratch with his training, he'd been slack for a couple of months now and had to get back in shape. Both of them would have an advantage since they both knew how to fight, they would be going to third year to when they reached school, brought up two years because of their immense skills. The only thing they were lacking in was their skills with magic. Sakura could do a few wind and water spells, even making a fire and making the earth shake slightly but that was it. Touya could only use telepathy. It didn't really matter though because some people only had slight magic and they only learnt a little bit of it, but there were others that had immense power and they were dangerous to be around if they got angry enough.  
  
The school uniform was set in different colours, it depended on what year you were in. First years wore white three quarter loose pants and a white singlet, second years wore yellow, third years wore red, fourth years wore green, fifth years wore blue and last was sixth years that wore black. Xiou Lang wore black since he had gone through all the training and was now a teacher for the third and fourth years. Sakura smiled slightly, 'lessons with Xiou Lang, that's going to be interesting.'  
  
Sakura had to constantly try and keep away from Xiou Lang's sisters, hey were scary and tried to dress her up, sighing Sakura locked her door, they always came in and cornered her, always. There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sakura called out uncertainly.  
  
"It's Mei Lin, open the door." Mei Lin ordered. Sakura grinned, Mei Lin was so funny. Opening the door Sakura stepped aside as Mei Lin and another girl walked in. The girl was a few inches taller with long violet hair and amethyst eyes that sparkled.  
  
"Sakura this is Tomoyo Daidouji, she goes to school to, she's also a third year, so I thought it would be good to meet another female in the same year as you, plus she has only just moved to the school, we have one in Australia for all the islands down there so that they don't have to go so far, I think we should have one in America as well but I'm not the one that's in charge. Well come on Sakura let's go out so we can get to know each other better." Mei Lin said grabbing Sakura and Tomoyo's arms, dragging them out of the li mansion.  
  
"Mei Lin is always this crazy so don't worry" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo who giggled and Mei Lin glared.  
  
"I am not crazy"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Am not!" Sakura rolled her eyes and snickered as Tomoyo tried to hold in her laughter. Mei Lin growled and pouted crossing her arms. Sakura draped an arm around Mei Lin  
  
"Alright your not crazy…ever since you went to that institution" Sakura said matter of factly. Mei Lin let out an indignant noise as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Come on you two, I want to show you something." Tomoyo said interrupting Sakura's giggles and Mei Lin's glare. Both girls followed the smiling Tomoyo to a large sized house, not as big as the Li Mansion but almost. Tomoyo went straight inside and opened a door.  
  
"This is my room." She said going straight over to her bed and motioning them to follow. On her bed were three uniforms, all red and on them were a large embroidered dragon that was done in red so that it didn't stand out too much, they looked absolutely gorgeous, and all had a slight difference. On one was a similar dragon but with fire coming out of its mouth on the back of the singlet. On another was a Sakura blossom and on the last was twin katana's crossing over the other. Tomoyo handed one to Mei Lin (the dragon one) and the other to Sakura (I wonder which one that was) and Tomoyo kept the other one.  
  
"When I found out both your names and a little about you I did that," she said pointing to the uniforms. Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly saying thankyou over and over again while Mei Lin just grinned looking over the uniforms carefully.  
  
"So tomorrow we start school ehh?" Mei Lin said raising her eyebrow. Both girls nodded grinning.  
  
"Were going to knock them dead" Tomoyo said grinning evilly while Sakura looked at both girls confused, then Tomoyo burst into a fit of giggles that set off the other girls (of course Sakura didn't know why they were laughing but she just went along with them).  
  
~**~  
  
KangaKilla: mm well that was still a little short but hey its better then nothing, plus its longer then most of my first chapters. Ok well if you didn't understand anything just let me know and ill try and clear it up in the next chapter. 


	3. Zaiozu Martial Arts School

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Matey hehehe who fainted at the Big Day Out you go girl, sigh though it would have been good if you had gotten to see the band. Well at least you got the discount.  
  
Disclaimer: yea yeah you all know what one is, and as if I'd own it anyway, I mean hell do you think I'm that creative? Hahaha you need you head checked.  
  
AN/ I want to say that I want Xiou Lang to not be overly mushy like he is in other fics I've read, I want him to be nice and stuff but not too gooey, tell me if I make him gooey.  
  
Ok these are the martial arts that they learn  
  
Mishima style  
  
Karate  
  
Kazama style of self-defence  
  
Hakke Sho (Sakura's style)  
  
Hakke Ken (Sakura's style)  
  
Tae Kwon do  
  
Capoeira  
  
Martial arts  
  
Judo  
  
Jujitsu  
  
Wrestling  
  
Assassination martial arts  
  
Bone martial arts  
  
Aikido  
  
Manji Ninja (Xiou Lang's style)  
  
Kempo  
  
Kick boxing  
  
Boxing  
  
Fencing  
  
(If I've missed any tell me, plus these have been taken from Tekken 3 and the matrix, and yes they are real styles of fighting)  
  
Chapter two: Zaiozu Martial Arts School  
  
First day of a new school but Sakura wasn't scared, nervous or anything like that, she was actually excited. Tomoyo and Mei Lin were right beside her as they walked down the corridor in their red fighting gi's (their clothes) they headed towards their lockers where they stored their sub subject books (eg maths, English, this school is magic and fighting orientated).  
  
"So what do you think of it?" Mei Lin asked the two girls.  
  
"Well the one in Australia was very different, it wasn't as large, though that might be because there weren't so many people attending." Tomoyo stated, Tomoyo was born in Japan and at the age of four moved to America, then at the age of twelve went to Australia, at the age of fifteen she went to the Australian marital arts school. Now she is attending this one. Sakura looked around at the different people, there were so many, all in different gi's there were a couple of black's and only a few blues most were white or yellow, there were a lot of reds and greens about as well.  
  
"You have to watch out for those in a higher group, they are stuck up as hell." Mei Lin warned.  
  
"What about Fan Ren?" Sakura asked noticing the blue clad woman, she was talking to a group of blues and they were all laughing and having a good time.  
  
"Oh she's not as stuck up but still, you just leave them alone." Mei Lin stated closing her locker; all the girls had gotten ones close together.  
  
"So what are we doing first today?" Sakura asked looking at her own timetable in Chinese. She had learnt it from Mei Lin three years ago when they had first met.  
  
"Kuso, our first lesson is with the greens, it's where they bring in the upper class and they all show off their skills, its absolutely stupid, we have to do it as well." Mei Lin sighed in exasperation. "I seriously don't understand why we have to watch them, their all idiots any way, complete morons." Mei Lin continued to ramble on for another good five minutes while they walked to their "class room". It was filling in with reds as they went to a corner and sat down still half listening to the string of curses still flowing out of Mei Lin's mouth.  
  
Then she stopped and we looked over as greens filled the room (this story deals with racism, among the colours if you get what I mean), all talking ceased as the greens walked to the front and began to talk loudly. Sakura wasn't really paying attention until one of the greens started to pick on a red and one of the girls at that. Sakura stood up and walked closer to hear what was going on, a circle had formed by now around the two. It was a boy, slightly taller then the girl who was a few inches taller then Sakura and he was large in build. He was taunting the girl and you could tell right away that they had a history (Sakura understood that, she's not dumb in my story) Sakura pushed her way through the crowd, Mei Lin and Tomoyo following. The girls face was red and her eyes shone with unshed tears. Sakura growled.  
  
"You know Mou Tatsu I can not believe that I went out with you, I mean your as ugly as hell, I seriously must have been deranged to have done that and you kiss like a frog." Sakura laughed  
  
"You've kissed a frog?" She asked incredulously. The girl that was being made fun of smiled and turned her eyes to Sakura. The boy went slightly pink as people snickered behind their hands.  
  
"Shut up wench, keep your nose out of our business," he said, Sakura smiled and took a step forwards.  
  
"This is my business," and with a surge of magic Sakura held her two Shoju in her hands.  
  
Getting into a fighting stance Sakura grinned.  
  
"What too scared to fight a red? And a girl at that? Tsk tsk and I thought they taught you to over come that fear here." She said in a mock serious tone. The boy roared in anger and his hands flared with magic and he shot two balls of red/orange magic at Sakura. Not able to dodge the attack Sakura put her hands up to protect her body. Her magic surging around her to form a shield of water and wind. The magic balls pushed against the shield as Sakura struggled to hold up her weak attempt at not getting herself killed on the first day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xiou Lang stopped talking to another teacher and turned his head slightly. 'There's a flare of magic? There are no magic classes until tomorrow' sighing he ran a hand through his hair 'stupid kids showing off' and that was when he felt a surge of light pink power, it wasn't as skilled as the former one he'd felt. Cursing he fled down the corridors towards his "class room" to find a most people flat against the walls and two people in the centre of the room, one was attacking the other defending, and Sakura was the latter.  
  
Sweat beaded off her forehead as she continued to struggle, 'I have to keep this shield up or I'm going to end up either killed or really hurt. Sakura pulled out more magic to keep up the shield; the magic balls were crackling and sparking, moving closer by the second.  
  
Xiou Lang growled, he stormed through the door and over to the dulling students, he walked right up to the magic balls as discharged them where they were. 'Idiots, what did they think they were doing?' just as he turned to Sakura she collapsed and he caught her before she fell to the ground, her Shoju clattering to the ground, they had been held tightly in her hands as she kept up the shield.  
  
"Jin, get outside this instant. Mei Lin, stay here and make sure nothing happens, I will be right back." And with that Xiou Lang picked up the unconscious Sakura and carried her to the medical bay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh, I cant believe she did that, I mean wow" Mou Tatsu said as she watched Xiou Lang carry Sakura out with Jin behind them. Mei Lin grinned.  
  
"Did you see how peed off he was? I've never seen him like that, hell it was actually scary" Yu Tai squealed as the girls from green and red gathered around Mou Tatsu disgusted with the way Jin Uzika had treated Mou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin growled as he waited outside. He had seen how angry Xiou Lang had been when he had seen who he was fighting. He had fought before and against other females and never had Xiou Lang been so angry as he had just been. 'Are they going out or something? I mean seriously why the hell should he care about what happens to another student? Although his anger wasn't really directed at me though was it? He looked pretty irate at the girl as well, ha so I'm not the only one that will get crap. I hope she gets more then me though cause she had no right whatsoever in getting involved between me and Mou. Ill have to tell Ardru about this,' Jin paced, 'what the hell is taking Xiou Lang so damn long?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xiou Lang watched as Touya paced the floor.  
  
"Where the hell were you? You're her teacher shouldn't you have been there to have prevented this?" Touya fumed as he turned worried eyes towards the door of the medical bay.  
  
'He's right, I should have been there'  
  
"Look I cant be everywhere ok, I was talking, I had to make sure that everything would run smoothly today, its not my fault if Sakura got herself in that kind of situation."  
  
"Well you should have explained to her that these people use magic when they fight, she didn't know that, I didn't know that. I mean what kind of school is this where people can be killed if they don't know a simple defence spell? It was lucky that she put up that shield on instinct, other wise she would be much worse then she is now, and it would have been your fault." Touya stopped his pacing as the door opened and a nurse came out and nodded for them to follow.  
  
'He'll, if I wasn't being so damned preoccupied with talking to Duo Faro I would have been at my class and she wouldn't be injured.'  
  
Sakura was sitting up in the bed, as white as the sheets but she smiled when she saw her brother.  
  
"Silly kaiju" (spelling?) Touya said ruffling Sakura's hair. She swatted away his hand but giggled.  
  
"I hope you realise what kind of situation you were in, and you could have gotten killed." Xiou Lang reprimanded scowling. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Well I didn't expect him to use magic," she sighed, "ill have to watch out for that" she said and flicked the sheets off of her and got up before any one could protest. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to." And with that she shooed the boys out of the room so she could get dressed, (she was wearing one of those hospital gowns, urg they are horrible).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xiou Lang had gone back to his class to have a few words with Jin Uzika about his behaviour and gave him lunch duty as punishment. 'Arg that is the worst, the lunch lady scares me and you get paid out something shocking for being the lunch boy' Jin glared 'ill get you girl, you don't mess with Jin Uzika'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura came back to her classroom fully dressed and looking slightly better, a little colour had come back into her face. Xiou Lang spared her a quick glance and nodded his head in approval 'she's a fast healer'.  
  
The greens had been sent back to their room after Xiou Lang had gotten back and had put all the reds in his class through their paces. He wanted to know how much the knew. Sakura was obviously way advanced in most of the fighting; she didn't know anything about Manji Ninja, Kempo and jujitsu.  
  
Class was dismissed early since it was the first day and Xiou Lang needed to write down reports about everyone.  
  
"Sakura over here" Xiou Lang ordered. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends as she jogged over to Xiou Lang.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked stretching in front of him. Xiou Lang had to shake his head to remember what he wanted to see her about.  
  
"After dinner this room, you'll start teaching me." He said, Sakura looked up and their eyes locked for a moment before Xiou Lang looked away.  
  
"And what about my training?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think we did today?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura grinned  
  
"Had fun" she said playfully. Xiou Lang's lips twitched but he took control of himself again.  
  
"Alright tonight then" she said as she went back to her friends.  
  
They all headed off to the showers before they went to the lunchroom.  
  
The sight that greeted them made them all crack up laughing, there in plastic garb was Jin serving lunch. They walked up in the line and grabbed their trays.  
  
(Bla bla bla lunch happened nothing very exciting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yulka Nu watched Sakura out of the corner of her eye and smiled. 'Perfect, I've located her, all I have to do is make sure she stays in my sight.' Yulka picked up her tray and went over to Sakura's table.  
  
"Can I sit down?" she asked politely. Sakura smiled and moved over to allow the girl to sit down. All the female students had come over to Sakura's table, Xiou Lang's sisters were uncannily normal at school, and they all talked normally as well, it was freaking Sakura out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xiou Lang entered the lunchroom and looked around, he smiled slightly as he saw Sakura surrounded by girls, and all the boys looking at them or talking about them,  
  
"Do I see a smile Xiou Lang?" turning Xiou Lang looked into dark blue eyes and he scowled.  
  
"Shut up Eriol." He said walking slightly away from him.  
  
"ERIOL, XIOU LANG, OVER HERE!" they both turned to see Mei Lin standing up and waving, all heads turned in their direction and Xiou Lang blushed slightly as Sakura smiled.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me?' sighing he walked reluctantly, well he wasn't that reluctant (and we know why) over to the girls table with Eriol.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo this is Eriol Hiragizawa, (did I spell that right?) Eriol this is Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." They all bowed to each other as Eriol and Xiou Lang sat down. They were about to continue with their conversation when Sakura shot out of her seat and looked wildly around. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Touya" she whispered before standing on her chair and leaping over Xiou Lang and landing gracefully on the floor, bolting out of the lunchroom. That's when the rest of them felt it.  
  
"Something's not right" Mou said standing up also. All but Yulka stood up; she smiled slightly and stood up slowly as the others raced after Sakura.  
  
"So he decided to make it more interesting?" Yulka grinned as she followed more slowly after the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touya growled low in his throat.  
  
"Let me pass gaki" he said stepping to the side, the boy stepped with him.  
  
"No." the younger boy said his eyes alight with mischief. His shocking hot pink hair and orange eyes were strange and he wore a red and black gi.  
  
"Touya" both boys looked to the running Sakura, she skidded to a halt and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Come on, I've been waiting for you." She said sweetly. The younger boy looked shocked as he stared openly at the beauty before him. Her smile made his knees go weak.  
  
"Hi I'm Sakura," she said extending a hand to the boy. The pink haired boy shook out of his trance and gave her his hand  
  
"I'm Ardru ijoji," he flashed her a smile and shook her hand.  
  
"So what classes are you in?" she asked eyeing his outfit.  
  
"Oh I teach magic, that's why my outfit is different, I teach fire and shadow magic." He said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You'll be in both my classes," then his eyes widened. "You'll be in a lot of classes." He stated. Just as Mei Lin and the others rounded the corner.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Ardru shook his head.  
  
"You'll find out soon." He grinned then turned on his heal and left.  
  
Sakura looked over to her brother.  
  
"So what was that all about?" she asked. Touya looked at Sakura strangely.  
  
"How'd you know where I was?" he asked, Sakura shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  
  
"I don't know, I just thought you were in trouble." She said. Touya shook his head.  
  
"The little weed wouldn't let me pass. Must have just been playing with me." He said  
  
Xiou Lang and Mei Lin exchanged glances.  
  
"What was his name?" Xiou Lang asked.  
  
"Ardru ijoji" Sakura said still looking at her brother. Xiou Lang narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Stay away from him" Eriol said his eyes narrowed as well.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just stay away from him," Xiou Lang second Eriol's warning. Sakura huffed.  
  
"Well I can't very well stay away from him if I'm going to be in his classes." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"You can't know that, you haven't taken the test yet." Mei Lin stated.  
  
"Well Ardru said I was so I just assumed." Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and sighed. "Lets go back to lunch," she suggested walking away. The others followed, Xiou Lang's eyes still narrowed.  
  
'I don't know what your playing at Ardru but if you harm her you'll wish you were never born' Xiou Lang vowed turning his attention back to the smiling Eriol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'She's an angel, an absolute angel, I never thought it would be possible for there to be one. Her smile, my gosh I'm captivated, she's woven a spell on me and I'm hooked. Her aura is so intoxicating. I'm obsessing about her even.' Ardru sighed, 'so that's the one that got Jin in trouble' he chuckled 'serves him right, if he fights with her again ill make his punishment worse then what Xiou Lang gave him.' Ardru continued walking down the corridor and stopped.  
  
"Yulka come out I know your there." Yulka came out of the shadows and grinned at Ardru coming in to capture his lips, Ardru pushed her away disgusted. "Don't touch me," he snarled, he remembered last time he'd gone for Yulka; she'd cheated on him with another boy. Yulka smirked.  
  
"Still sore about that?" she asked slightly amused. "I gather you've met our cherry blossom?" she asked, Ardru nodded his head. "Good, now don't stuff up, Sujin wants her after you've trained her power, and only then so make sure you teach her everything."  
  
"Why train her? I thought it would be more easier to get her powers if she didn't know how to use them." He said more to himself then to his companion.  
  
"Idiot, you should know that trained magic is much more powerful, plus there might be some hidden magic that she has yet to unleash." And with that Yulka disappeared into the shadows.  
  
'I just don't want to hurt her' his mind continued to picture Sakura smiling at him. 'I've fallen hard for the angel' he chuckled softly 'who would have thought?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of Sakura's day was with weapons, again Xiou Lang taught along with Eriol who showed Sakura and Tomoyo how to use most of the weapons they didn't know. Exhausted Sakura ate her dinner then had a long shower before getting ready to bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Beneath a pale moon light  
  
Some ones thinking of me  
  
And loving me tonight  
  
Sakura was in the castle on the clouds again and she moved towards the singing again, but there was something different this time, there were more people about but it was still so eerily quiet.  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Someone's saying a prayer  
  
That we'll find one another  
  
In that big somewhere out there  
  
There she caught the sound of another voice, and another, there were two male voices, both so familiar to Sakura, and she strained to hear them.  
  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
  
It helps to think we might be wishing upon the same bright star  
  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
  
It helps to think were sleeping underneath the same big sky  
  
She could hear them more clearly now.  
  
"The angel, so beautiful"  
  
"Why can't I get her out of my head"  
  
"She's like a star, so bright, so beautiful, so out of reach" there was a sigh  
  
"Her eyes lock me in their depths and she has no idea the kind of effect she has on me"  
  
Both voices were so familiar, 'who are they?'  
  
Sakura came to that same glass door with the words Cosette of the clouds and she pushed it open.  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
If love can see us through  
  
Then well be together  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Out where dreams  
  
Come true  
  
The same girl sat there and her eyes focussed on Sakura.  
  
"You came again" her eyes were sad.  
  
"You have him near you, next to you, and he is falling for you, now you must show him you wont leave, he needs your friendship, if nothing else then offer that, offer him hope and a way out." And with that the room flashed white and Sakura shot up in bed, eyes wide as she looked around her dark room. The clock next to her bed read 4:30 am. Sighing Sakura lay back on her bed, her eyes heavy and they fluttered closed and she was asleep again.  
  
~**~  
  
KangaKilla: well I tried to make it a little longer, but you know me, I like things short, ha you thought the guy she was supposed to help was Xiou Lang, well if you hadn't realised that yet then I just told you oops, sorry *_* well yeah guess who she has to help… no prizes for getting it right mwhahaha I'm evil aren't I? Haha 


	4. Examination

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Phei qi, Silver cherry, sailor krypton, rinn, cherry, moshimoshiqueen, mookie, butterfly_grl4, cherry and Nick, haha sorry mate, everytime I see you I hurt you, sigh I'm so clumsy. AND… to KAME happy Birthday Yay thirteen mwhahaha this is especially for you :)  
  
Ardru is 15 (yeah I know he's young but I cant have Sakura falling in love with the wrong guy now can we?)  
  
Yulka is 17  
  
Cosette is 13 (that's the dream girl)  
  
Mou Tatsu is 19  
  
Jin is 24  
  
(I know they're getting old but most of these people didn't know they had magic until later in their lives.)  
  
Did I miss anybody? If you have any questions either email me or put it in the review, I read all of them :) thanx for them gosh I'm loved *_^ (my brain is leaking out of my head so its not my fault if it doesn't make sense)  
  
P.S. hehe sorry, I spelt Xiaolang wrong and Yelan sigh I don't have good spelling skills.  
  
It's going to be short sorry but yeah I have a LOT to do.  
  
Chapter three: Examination  
  
There are different types of magic; there are the four main elemental ones; earth, fire, wind, water. Then there are the celestial ones; heart, star, sun, moon, night, and planets (like the sailor senshi) and then there are the minor ones like shadow, cloud, change and mind. Each person has either one or more of these.  
  
Sakura sighed as she waited with the many whites in the waiting room, they were waiting for their turn to have their magic analysed so they could be put into appropriate classes. Tomoyo was in there at the moment getting hers done. Of course she already knew what she should be in but they needed to double check to make sure that nothing goes unchecked. The door to the examination room opened and Tomoyo came out smiling and rushed over to Sakura.  
  
"They found a new aspect of my magic." She said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked eyes wide in anticipation  
  
"Moon, it has just formed, they said that since my magic had been trained it released new potential, oh its so exciting, a new class. Shall I wait for you Sakura until you've been examined?" Tomoyo asked as the called Sakura up. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I think you should get back to class, master Xiaolang doesn't like it if we don't at least bleed in his training sessions." Sakura replied sarcastically. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"The bloody baron ehh?" Tomoyo said as she left leaving Sakura to go through the doors to be examined.  
  
~*~  
  
The examiners were five people, one was a man with long silver hair and silver eyes, he was rather good looking 'wow, I wonder who he is' (AN/ Hell I love Yue he is a sex machine) The next was Yelan Li, Xiaolang's mother, there was also Ardru, Eriol and a small old woman with large blue eyes and long grey/white hair.  
  
"Come forwards, place your hand over the water" The man with the silver hair said.  
  
"Yue, don't be so rude" The old woman said reproachfully. "I am Shin Makuze, that rude young man over there is Yue, he teaches moon magic, I believe you have already met Eriol and Ardru and Yelan." The old woman smiled and gestured for Sakura to do as Yue had said. Placing her hand over the water she felt a flow of magic as the water changed colours.  
  
"That's impossible, only...." Yue stated, peering into the water. Ardru grinned.  
  
"I Felt it way before, she has immense powers." He said looking in. Pink was the most dominant, star power. Next was green of earth, silver for moon, gold for sun, red for fire, blue for water, grey for wind, and so on, she possessed every aspect of power in her blood, even if it was just slight it was still there.  
  
"I suppose we should get Xiaolang in here." Yelan suggested going to the door.  
  
"Yes, yes," the old woman said distractedly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xiaolang ranted and raved about the importance of having the proper balance to execute your kicks properly and expertly when Yelan came in, she shot a look at her son before disappearing out of the door, Xiaolang ordered Mei Lin to continue with the lesson as he went after his mother.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"What is it?" Xiaolang asked a scowl present on his face.  
  
"You must come and see this, you are the only other I know who has that kind of power" Yelan said before turning to go back to the examination room. Sighing Xiaolang followed his mother back to where Sakura and the other Examiners were waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what does this mean?" Sakura asked while they waited for Yelan to come back. Yue looked at Sakura oddly before narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I don't know" he said some what exasperated. He was angry with himself for not knowing what this meant. Yelan and Xiaolang stormed into the room arguing slightly.  
  
"Just place your hand over the water with Sakura" Yelan ordered. Mumbling a few choice curses he did as he was asked. The water flared with magic and went a bright gold with silver/blue sparks. Everyone in the room gasped, Xiaolang and Sakura because they were surprised at its beauty but the examiners for another reason.  
  
They looked at each other. 'They are destined to be together?' they all thought wildly.  
  
Sakura pulled her hand away.  
  
"So what classes do I have?" She asked actually wishing to return to Xiaolang's death classes. Shin cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Xiaolang and Sakura.  
  
"Xiaolang will teach you magic, he is the only one who can." She said as she winced at the glare Xiaolang shot her.  
  
"NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO TRAIN HER I HAVE TO TEACH HER MAGIC? WHAT AM I A BABYSITTER?" Xiaolang yelled. Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"You do have tickets on yourself, its not actually my fantasy to have you teaching me everything, this isn't all about you you know, the universe doesn't revolve around you, as much as you think it does I'm sorry to tell you it doesn't." Sakura mock sighed as if it was a shame. Xiaolang growled at her giving her a death glare, which she returned with a sweet smile.  
  
"I will not teach her." He whispered. Yelan and Yue exchanged glances while Ardru snorted.  
  
"You don't have a choice, if you don't teach her then she is too dangerous." Ardru pointed out. Sakura laughed and looked Xiaolang over  
  
"Its ok if you cant do it." She said smirking  
  
"I can do it idiot, I'm not incompetent," He snarled before storming out of the room. Sakura turned back to the others and bowed.  
  
"Thankyou for your time." She said before she followed Xiaolang.  
  
'I wonder if she knows what is really going on?' Yelan thought while her eyes danced with amusement, 'she will be the one to tame him' she decided and looked at the other examiners before calling  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
~**~  
  
KangaKilla: told you it'd be short, but that one had to be, coz it had to be the foundation for the next one if you know what I mean. 


	5. Summer Home

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: all you guys who keep writing me reviews, oh it feels good to be loved ^_^ umm well I have to dedicate this to a certain somebody but next one it will be for you guys who wrote me reviews. This is for Olivia who is sick, hope you get better chicky and for Kezza and Gabriella, 100%, girls all the way!!!  
  
Ok ill put you guys on... rebekkah-sama, saki, little_blossom, Nadesiko, dragonstar, Vekien111, Dani, jt, destiny, hikari, poker Alice and Sakura32  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it, nope nadda  
  
Added to the list for martial arts is  
  
*Kendo  
  
Chapter four: Summer Home  
  
AN/ this is going to be short as well sigh it takes a while to set the mood, NEXT one will be longer I promise  
  
Sakura sighed, that had been the worst training session ever, Xiaolang was so angry that he had taken it out on their class and made them work extra hard, especially Sakura.  
  
"He has it in for me I'm sure of it." Sakura complained to Mei Lin and Tomoyo  
  
"Well I gathered that, but why?" Mei Lin asked confused as she stepped into the shower and locked the door.  
  
"He's going to teach me my magic." Sakura said while turning on the water in her cubical.  
  
"WHAT??" Mei Lin and a few other girls cried out.  
  
"Yeah, but its not like I want him to you know, gosh If I had it my way I'd be seeing every teacher BUT him." Sakura said washing her hair with shampoo.  
  
"But- but Xiaolang has never and I mean NEVER taught magic to anyone, he refuses, he says it's too dangerous." Mou Tatsu said in awe. Sakura was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Does that mean that I'm dangerous too?" Sakura asked in a whisper.  
  
"NO!" All the girls screamed out.  
  
"If anyone ever says you are you either kick their butt or come and see us and we'll do it." Tomoyo said, coming her wet hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xiaolang growled as he paced his room. `I cant train her, Ill probably end up killing her, I don't have total control over my powers and if she makes me angry enough ill probably unleash it and since she doesn't even know the basics she wont be able to defend herself, she's practically un-magical at the moment. Stupid, STUPID why'd I have to have the same kind of magic as her?' Xiaolang hit the wall in frustration, his fist making a large hole. `I cant do this, I cant, what do they expect me to teach her that the other teachers cant? Ill have to take her away from the school, out where there is no one that can get hurt.' Xiaolang sighed in defeat. `The sooner I get this done the sooner I can leave.' With that in mind Xiaolang set off to find his mother `ill have to organise this and leave as soon as possible.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yelan agreed fully to what Xiaolang had come up with and was getting everything ready for the two of them to go off for a couple of months.  
  
"Now it shouldn't take more then that to teach her the basics and to teach her about the depths of her powers." Yelan said handing Xiaolang money and the keys to their holiday house on the outskirts of Hong Kong in a forest. "No one will be around for miles so it should be safe, now if you sense anyone near stop immediately and get them out of there, if you have to use magic." With that said Yelan ushered her son out of her private chambers. "Now, go and tell Sakura what is happening."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Mou Tatsu were sitting in their dorm room doing some of their sub subject homework when there was a knock on their door. Sakura sighed and placed down her maths textbook `I seriously don't understand what that meant, use the trigonometric sequence and bla bla bla.' Sakura opened the door and looked outside. Xiaolang stood there and glared at her, a small blush tainted his cheeks.  
  
"Hi, what do you want?" Sakura asked smiling. `What's he doing here?' her mind asked  
  
"Were going, I have to train you away from people." He said adverting his gaze at last to her face. `What is she wearing? I can see way too much skin' he couldn't help but blush, Sakura was wearing a tight tank top, (standard gi top) and short denim jeans that showed off her legs, and I mean all of her legs. Sakura looked at him confused.  
  
"I don't understand." She said, Xiaolang sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You don't have to, just pack for a couple of months and meet me at the front of the school in an hour. If your not there ill come and get you, drag you out and chuck you in the car. Understand?" He asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Ill just have to take you up on that" she smiled before closing the door in his face.  
  
Xiaolang stood there for a moment to work out what she meant before shrugging and walked to his rooms to get packed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xiaolang waited for Sakura out the front of the school, bags already packed in the car. `Where the hell is she?' his mind yelled. Ten minutes later Xiaolang stormed back into school, his magic flaring around him. Students filed into the halls after Xiaolang to watch him, some followed to see where he was going. He entered the girl's section of the dorm buildings and stopped at a door. Then gathering magic he blew it apart. There sat Sakura with the other girls staring wide-eyed at the door. Sakura was the first to over come her shock.  
  
"Now look what you did, you blew up our door, and I hope your going to pay to get that fixed." She said before turning back to the girls and started to continue with her story of when she and Touya had first met Mei Lin. Xiaolang growled, walked towards Sakura, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and started to walk out the door.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN" Sakura screeched and started to hit Xiaolang on the back and kick. Xiaolang smirked and placed a binding spell on Sakura and she just hung limply over his shoulder, she was glaring at anyone who laughed at her. Xiaolang's lips twitched as he flung Sakura into the car and nodded to the driver once he was inside.  
  
"First lesson, don't get me angry or ill embarrass you." He said, giving her an evil grin, Xiaolang undid the binding spell on Sakura and sat back in the seats, Sakura growled and muttered a few curses crossing her arms over her chest and pouted. Xiaolang laughed at her and gave her a heart-melting smile. Sakura looked at him in amazement. `He never smiles, or laughs, mm it suits him' she thought while closing her eyes, the rocking motion of the car was lulling her to sleep.  
  
Xiaolang looked over at Sakura, her head bobbing as the car moved and she slid slowly down so that her head was in his lap. Xiaolang sat up straight and tensed. `Oh gosh oh gosh, what's that damned feeling, must stay in control.' Xiaolang stiffened (not like that hentais) when Sakura nuzzled into his stomach and sighed. Xiaolang's eyes were wide. `What the hell do I do?' he was absolutely going mental, he had no idea what was going on. (Remember our little Xiaolang hasn't had a g/f sigh poor loser, hasn't been with a girl for 19 years, cut him some slack). Xiaolang relaxed a little as he got used to Sakura's head there as he thought about all the damned time they would be spending together. He unconsciously began to play with her hair, running it through his fingers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten long hours later (that's the equivalent of going from Adelaide to Melbourne for you Aussies), both passengers had fallen asleep and had to be gently woken up, Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning `she looks so cute' Xiaolang thought before gasping `Stupid mind STUPID THOUGHTS' he was grumbling to himself as he got out of the car, Sakura following after. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the massive size of the summer home.  
  
"This is like some kind of resort," she whispered walking slowly awe struck towards the house. Xiaolang snorted.  
  
"Its not that big" he said snidely. Sakura turned around and glared.  
  
"Well it is for people who aren't rich," she said before turning back to the house. `I think I'm going to like it here, even if I have to share it with Mr. I'm-so-good-at-everything himself.  
  
~**~  
  
KangaKilla: yeah I know its short and I told you that but I definitely promise more laters 


	6. INTERMISSION

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: laurel, lyeza, shorlixa, little_blossom, cherry, Ann, Nadesiko, saki, a special thanks to Saberlight you rock and thanks for the great review and seashell.  
  
Disclaimer: ok this is for the whole damned fic ok!!! I don't own CCS CLAMP does! Go ask them what ever you want and crap ok!!!  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
(ive got writers block, I don't know how to continue properly.)  
  
Mei Lin and Sakura fight  
  
Take 4  
  
Mei Lin cursed loudly and flipped to land on her feet. She stood and looked at Sakura and then threw her katana away, Sakura Smirked and watched as Mei Lin launched herself at Sakura. Mei Lin moved gracefully through her moves, punching and kicking  
  
"Gahh Mei Lin you broke my nose" Sakura screamed as she pulled her hands to her nose.  
  
"Oh Sakura I'm sorry, MAKE-UP" Mei Lin said rushing over to Sakura  
  
"I know how to fix it!" Xiaolang said running on to the set, Sakura looked at him through her tears  
  
"Don't touch me" she said shakily, Xiaolang ignored her and grabbed her nose braking it back in place. Sakura screamed again and fainted into Xiaolang's arms. Xiaolang fainted  
  
Take 5  
  
Sakura stood there her nose better, slightly still bruised but covered with makeup, She got back into her stance and stood there waiting.  
  
"ACTION" The director yelled Mei Lin lunged at Sakura and fell flat on her face.  
  
"STUPID (Censored bit, Mei Lin cursed rather rudely) FRICKEN EXTENSION CORDS ILL RIP THEM APART." And with that Mei Lin went into a flurry of knives as she cut at the cords, Sakura cried out and pulled her away from them  
  
"You do realise that you could have just electrocuted yourself?" Sakura asked taking the knives from her.  
  
Take 10  
  
Mei Lin cursed loudly and flipped to land on her feet. She stood and looked at Sakura and then threw her katana away, Sakura Smirked and watched as Mei Lin launched herself at Sakura. Mei Lin moved gracefully through her moves, punching and kicking then she stopped.  
  
"What has this got to do with anything? Cant I just tell Sakura about the damned school so we don't have to go through with this?" Mei Lin asked hands on hips, Sakura nodding behind her.  
  
"I have arrived" Piccolo yelled pulling off his robes and hat, flinging them to the wall. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Wrong Anime Piccolo" She said sighing. Piccolo growled and bared his teeth.  
  
"So! I think you need me in this, I can play the evil guy if I have to, I have done it before in Dragon Balls and I am the good guy in Dragon ball z, I have also played a doctor in Masumi drive-"  
  
"Ooh its so KAWAII" Tomoyo screeched putting her video camera lens into Piccolos face.  
  
"I need a drink" the director said slumping in her chair.  
  
Xiaolang and Sakura meet at the airport  
  
Take 37  
  
` She's so beautiful' Xiou Lang watched as her and an older man walked through the doors and dropped their hand luggage down on the ground and look around worriedly. Mei Lin turned around and ran over and pulled the girl closer to the women.  
  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto and that is her brother over there, Touya Kinomoto. Sakura this is the Li Clan" Mei Lin introduced.  
  
Xiaolang rushed forwards and pulled Sakura into a long and passionate kiss which she returned happily.  
  
"CUT" the director screamed, both pulled away startled.  
  
"That doesn't happen YET!" she cried out  
  
"Well I think it should, I cant wait that damned long, this stupid character of mine is not realistic, as if id be scared of Sakura, I mean hello she's the most beautiful girl I've seen and-"  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked her eyes widening, Xiaolang turned to her and smirked.  
  
"Would I say it if it wasn't true?" He asked, Sakura shook her head and lunged at him making them both fall over as she kissed him full on the lips. The director sighed and put her hand to her forehead.  
  
Take 40  
  
Sakura smiled as she saw Xiaolang as she entered the airport and winked at him,  
  
"CUT! Sakura your supposed to be nervous, you don't know Xiaolang"  
  
"Yes I do, we've been going out for a few months, of course id know him, how could I not?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"In the show you don't know him OK?" Sakura smiled  
  
"I get it now" She said and went back to her place  
  
the Examinations  
  
Take 11  
  
Sakura sighed as she waited with the many whites in the waiting room, they were waiting for their turn to have their magic analysed so they could be put into appropriate classes. Tomoyo was in there at the moment getting hers done.  
  
"What do you mean you wont teach me?"  
  
"Because you're a silly weak onna"  
  
"ONNA? I HAVE A DAMNED NAME VEJITA AND YOU HAD BETTER USE IT! AND IM NOT WEAK" A woman with Blue hair and blue eyes walked around the corner with a olive skinned man with a flame of hair, the woman was red with rage and the man wore a smirk.  
  
"shut up woman and leave me alone, I have training to do"  
  
Sakura watched as the woman raised her hand to hit him and he caught it before it connected to his face, he brought her closer to himself. Both seemed unaware of everyone watching them.  
  
Vejita pulled Bulma into a long kiss that was met by a lot of aww's from the crew of CCS and a very enthusiastic KAWAII from Tomoyo who had re-corded everything.  
  
Xiaolang goes to get Sakura  
  
Take 7  
  
Xiaolang growled, walked towards Sakura, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and started to walk out the door.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN" Sakura screeched and started to hit Xiaolang on the back and kick. Xiaolang lost his footing and fell down with Sakura landing on top of him.  
  
"IDIOT EXTENTION CORDS, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY SAKURA" Xiaolang yelled as he pulled at them. Sakura clamed him down slightly  
  
Take 9  
  
Xiaolang growled, walked towards Sakura, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and started to walk out the door.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN" Sakura screeched and started to hit Xiaolang on the back and kick, Sakura kicked so hard that she made Xiaolang drop her on the ground.  
  
"umf" she said as she hit the ground.  
  
"CUT"  
  
Take 74  
  
"Now get this damned well right before I kill you all" The director said eyes wide with anger  
  
Xiaolang growled, walked towards Sakura, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and started to walk out the door.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN" Sakura screeched and started to hit Xiaolang on the back and kick. Xiaolang smirked and placed a binding spell on Sakura and she just hung limply over his shoulder, she was glaring at anyone who laughed at her. Xiaolang's lips twitched as he flung Sakura into the car and nodded to the driver once he was inside.  
  
"First lesson, don't get me angry or ill embarrass you." He said, giving her an evil grin, Xiaolang undid the binding spell on Sakura and sat back in the seats, Sakura growled and muttered a few curses crossing her arms over her chest and pouted. Xiaolang laughed at her and gave her a heart-melting smile. Sakura looked at him in amazement. `He never smiles, or laughs, mm it suits him' she thought while closing her eyes, the rocking motion of the car was lulling her to sleep.  
  
"Perfect well done people, that's all for today, excellent oh its just fantastic, now get out of my SIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
KangaKilla: yes I know its sad but I needed to do something so yeah this is it, I was bored and I couldn't think of how to continue, I know what I want to do but it is not working so ill have to wait for some inspiration! 


	7. AN

AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Attention, ok I know most of you wont read this and well I don't care now for the people who actually read these, (hehehe im not one of them but..) now this is to do with every story I have written, I will be very busy as it is year 12 for me LAST YEAR OF SCHOOL so that means that there will be less time to update, but every chance I get I will type so im sorry for the inconvienence, and no I haven't forgotten or anything like that like other authors who start and don't finish I intend to, I have finished two fics, one is a DBZ the other CCS, those are the type of fics I write so this applys to my every fic.  
  
Thanx for reading  
  
KangaKilla 


	8. Training with Xiaolang- Part One- Who's ...

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: White stripes, and Custard the best bands in the world  
  
Disclaimer: if you believe that I won this then your dumber then I thought  
  
Chapter five: Training with Xiaolang- Part one- Who's this?  
  
(AN/ yes I know technically the sun is a star but just pretend its different)  
  
Sakura rolled over in her bed and sighed, today she started her lessons on magic and she was a little apprehensive, Xiaolang hadn't made it a secret that he did NOT want to train her, he constantly raved on about how much time of HIS training this was going to take up. Sakura grinned, `if he wants to be like that then ill just have to make it worth his while' Sakura's eyes widened `I just thought that? Sounds more like what Tomoyo might say' she chuckled as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the long day that was ahead of her.  
  
Xiaolang growled as he sat down to eat his breakfast, `a whole damned day of magic training, I can't even control my magic properly and they want ME to train the stupid girl? Idiots and I thought they new better then that!' Xiaolang stabbed his pancakes viciously with his fork as he cut them almost like he hated the food. Sakura came down the stairs unnoticed, Xiaolang was too much inside his own head to realise she was sitting across from him; she had her ear phones on listening to triple J (AN/ radio station in Aussie)  
  
Sakura sat there and watched Xiaolang amused, he was sawing at his food, giving it a death glare that would have killed it if it were alive. Sakura cleared her throat to announce that she was there; he ignored her and continued his assault on his breakfast. Sakura giggled and turned to her own food.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ardru sat in his study his thoughts running wild `why cant I stop thinking abut Sakura Kinomoto? Of course she beautiful, and her smile, oh gosh don't get me started its like I get a thousand butterflies rampaging in my stomach, I've met her twice and both times I've had the same reaction. I want her, and I don't understand why! And then there's Xiaolang, their destinies are entertained but why should that spoilt brat get her? Why does he get to teach a goddess? Why cant I? I hate him! I hate him with a vengeance" Ardru clenched his fists and stared at the wall ahead of him, `ill need the help of Jin and his boys and' Ardru shivered with distaste `Yulka' Deciding this Ardru leapt up and left his study to go and find them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok the first thing we have to figure out is your strongest source of magic, everyone has a different strongest point, for example, I get most of my strongest powers from the moon so I excel in those kinds of magic, Yue is of the moon, so therefore his strongest attacks are in that kind of magic, do you understand?" Xiaolang asked, he was watching Sakura intently, `this is going to be hell on earth' he thought as she nodded her head. "So what was the more dominant colour when you went for your examinations?" He asked, Sakura looked at him for a moment thinking before she smiled.  
  
"Pink"  
  
"Star magic, ok, I'm not the best at that but that's a start, once you have control of your magic then you'll be taken back to learn with the other students. What was the next strongest colour?"  
  
"It was either green or sliver," she said.  
  
"Ok that earth and moon, and then the next?"  
  
"Gold?" she half asked half stated. Xiaolang just nodded his head, made sense. First there was Star magic then to even that out there was earth magic, sky and land, then to help out the star was the moon and with the earth was the sun! His magic was almost the same, his first four magic's consisted of those four as well only his wen Earth, Moon, Sun and then Star.  
  
"Ok now concentrate, you need to be able to reach into your magic, you've done a little of it like with the shield when you were attacked before." Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes, she could feel it, the pink was closest so she gently grabbed at it and pulled it towards her hands, as she did this a powerful amount of knowledge came to her and she knew everything there was to know about star magic, it was incredible, she knew every star by name, she knew the constellations she knew every single damned thing there was to know.  
  
Xiaolang watched as light pink light formed in her hands it stayed relatively small but the power increased.  
  
"STAR SHOWER" Sakura cried out as she released the power, it went straight into the target that she was supposed to get dead on centre, Xiaolang's mouth hung open `how the hell did she do that?' Sakura opened her eyes and looked towards the target and smiled.  
  
"Did I do it right?" she asked looking at Xiaolang's slack jaw, she bounded playfully towards him, his eyes were glued to the target `not even I could get it on my first shot' Sakura waved a hand in front of his face and he still didn't snap out of it. Sakura started to get worried `what if I did something to him because of my powers.' She wondered as she placed a finger on his chin to close his mouth.  
  
Xiaolang snapped out of it when he felt Sakura touching him and he looked straight into her eyes. `I could get lost in those eyes' they both thought at the same time. Xiaolang moved closer to Sakura not even knowing what he was doing, she moved closer too, their eyes never leaving the others. Xiaolang's hand went up on its own accord and went closer to Sakura's face, intent on touching her soft, slightly flushed skin.  
  
"OI! Hey is anyone there?" the voice startled both Sakura and Xiaolang that the spell was broken and they turned to the voice. A man in his early twenties was standing there; he had short black hair and startling blue eyes and a smile that said I'm-the-best-so-you-had-better-bow-before-me. He strode towards them.  
  
"Sakura go back to the house," Xiaolang stated turning to look at her. She looked slightly confused and shook her head.  
  
"The house is scary" she said and shivered slightly "plus there might be ghosts" she said unconsciously taking a step closer to Xiaolang.  
  
"Hi, the names Rhu Sha Duji, my car's broken down, I was wondering if you guys had a phone on you?" he asked still coming closer. Xiaolang noticed the guy eyeing Sakura up and he felt an anger overcome him. `This guy is trouble' his mind processed and Xiaolang stepped in front of Sakura `what the hell am I doing? I don't like her at all, she's a pain in the butt she...then why did you almost kiss her? WHAT? KISS? No no no no no, I didn't do anything like that, as if id kiss her. NEVER!' Xiaolang growled low in his throat warningly.  
  
`This should be good, I will get the girl for Ardru and then get out of there, though it is a pity that I cant have her first, mmm maybe a little taste then ill give her to Ardru' Rhu Sha Duji thought while he continued to lazily come forwards.  
  
"We don't have a phone," he said, trying to hint to Sakura not to say anything, obviously she didn't understand what he was trying to do (AN oh I love Sakura she's so funny)  
  
"Yes we do Xiaolang, back at the house, did you forget silly?" She asked while playfully hitting him on the arm. "My name's Sakura and this is my ..erm.. friend Xiaolang" She said as she put out her hand. Rhu smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand viciously and pulled her quickly towards him. Sakura yelped in protest as Rhu captured her lips while erecting a shield around them both. Sakura pushed away from Rhu's crushing lips and kicked him... where it hurts (no need to get visual). Rhu cried out in pain.  
  
"You little wench" and with that Rhu punched Sakura in the jaw sending her flying back to Xiaolang who caught her quickly before she hit the ground. Xiaolang turned towards Rhu.  
  
"You have messed with the wrong people" he said snarling, he had felt a weird sensation when Rhu had grabbed Sakura and kissed her, then he HIT her, it was some kind of strong possessiveness that had gripped him, made his veins surge with his power fighting to control it.  
  
Xiaolang released the amounting power, he couldn't control it but he could to some extent. It went in the direction he was aiming it, not like it usually did when he lost control, when he did that it usually went haywire but this time the vast amount of power went straight at the target. Rhu dodged the attack barley, his left shoulder blazed with pain. Baring his teeth in an animalistic was Rhu charged at Xiaolang, a sword magically appeared in his hand as with Xiaolang.  
  
Sakura put a hand to her throbbing jaw as she watched the enraged Xiaolang `mm he looks sexy when he's angry, wait did I just think that? Oh well its true' Sakura's eyes glittered mischievously as she watched `well I've only known him for what a week and a bit? So that's not much time to get to know him very well is it?' Xiaolang had the upper hand  
  
"WIND" Xiaolang yelled "TAKE HIM BACK TO WHERE HE'S FROM" and with that the troublemaker was whisked away back to whence he came. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I could have done that," she said while standing up. Xiaolang looked back at her and smirked.  
  
"Yeah right, just keep telling yourself that and one day it might come true, the operative word there was might" Xiaolang then turned back and began walking towards the house.  
  
"Sakura, remember that anyone who comes to this house is dangerous, I don't care how friendly they are, no one but the Li's know where this house is, and only those with magic can sense it, just be on your guard at all times" Sakura nodded her head and ran to catch up with the fast walking Xiaolang.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
Ok I know I said it would be longer but I'm still in with the writers block and I just finished off where I started before, I cant think of how to continue with the next part :( forgive me!!! 


	9. Training with Xiaolang- Part Two- Keep m...

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Sarah, you have no idea how much you are my new best friend, thanks for letting me "borrow" your work mwhahaha I'm so evil!  
  
AN/ I know I said this would be long but… *sigh* I'm just not that good, I still have writers block, I reckon this is the longest I've ever had it. I know what I want to write I just don't know how to write it! Ha haha if that makes sense. *Sweat drops* alright on with the story  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Sakura, remember that anyone who comes to this house is dangerous, I don't care how friendly they are, no one but the Li's know where this house is, and only those with magic can sense it, just be on your guard at all times" Sakura nodded her head and ran to catch up with the fast walking Xiaolang.  
  
1.1 Chapter six: Training with Xiaolang- part two- Keep me safe  
  
Sakura excelled brilliantly with the help of Xiaolang and they both continued training each other with their fighting techniques.  
  
Xiaolang took a fighting stance as well as Sakura, they both smirked at each other, Sakura had picked up the smirk from Xiaolang form being around him for so long. Both launched at each other at the exact same time executing a different sequence of punches. Sakura flipped over Xiaolang's head and pulled out her Shoju and flicked them expertly in front of herself and came back into a fighting stance. Xiaolang grinned (he also picked that from Sakura) and called forth his sword, which he twirled viciously through the air before also going into a fighting stance that mirrored Sakura's.  
  
"You do realise that I've become accustomed to you using the Shoju?" Xiaolang asked raising an eyebrow, Sakura smiled and nodded.  
  
"But I taught myself a new move that I want to try out." She said and she lunged at Xiaolang, faked a right and went into a bob which she twisted and cut at Xiaolang's feet which he in turn jumped over which she was expecting, Sakura then jumped and twist flipped to Xiaolang's right and fanned down over his head which he ducked, she was also expecting this and then Sakura cart wheeled over to be in front of Xiaolang and she grinned and somersaulted underneath Xiaolang between his legs and came up behind him and before Xiaolang could turn around Sakura kicked the backs of his knees and he fell forwards and Sakura was on top of him, pinning him down.  
  
Xiaolang cursed himself, she was becoming too fast for him to see sometimes.  
  
"I like the moves though, confusing and fast enough that they are a strong enough sequence to make me not able to figure out what you're going to do." Xiaolang only rarely gave Sakura compliments and this was one of those times, she squealed in delight and hugged Xiaolang's form from behind making him blush profusely but luckily Sakura couldn't see since he was face down. With a leap Sakura was off of Xiaolang's back and was helping him to stand up.  
  
"Again?" Sakura asked excitedly. Xiaolang was about to agree when he looked up at the sky, dark clouds had gathered and were rolling in fast, a storm was coming.  
  
"No, not today, we'll continue this tomorrow." He stated pointing towards the sky. Sakura looked up and sighed, she enjoyed fighting against Xiaolang, he was a fun partner, and was also a huge challenge, since he had more battle experience then her and could use a magical attack on her without her realising it, but it was a different story with her magical attacks, they were so obvious that Sakura shouldn't even try to do one, the target always got out of her way ages before she even released it, it was rather upsetting.  
  
"Whose making dinner tonight?" She asked looking towards Xiaolang giving him a little cute face that was saying please-don't-ask-me-cause-im-so-cute face that Xiaolang couldn't resist, he ad formed a weird habit of stealing glances at Sakura and getting a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach when ever she was around and he also blushed when she touched him and the part of skin that she did touch would stay on fire for hours afterwards and for some strange reason he wanted her to touch him more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo were sparing against each other when Mou Tatsu came running in a big smile on her face.  
  
"Guess what" she cried out as both girls turned towards her.  
  
"Sakura's coming back in a few days" she said still smiling, Tomoyo and Mei Lin both looked at each other and hugged out of joy, they then brought Mou Tatsu into the hug as well. It was good to have Sakura back, that way most of the guys would leave the girls alone, Sakura could yell and scream at the guys and they would be too scared to fight against her because of Xiaolang, it had gotten around the school like wild fire about what had happened between Sakura, Jin and Mou Tatsu. Jin would be extremely peed off that Sakura was coming back, but hey all the girls would be happy and that was all that mattered.  
  
"So do you know how she's going?" Mei Lin asked once all the girls had stopped hugging.  
  
"Oh she's doing fantastic, there was a problem about some guy coming along and attacking both Sakura and Xiaolang but that was taken care of, but yeah she's mastering her magical abilities and is constantly fighting with Xiaolang to become stronger, well that's what Yelan says anyway." Mou replied with her eyes dancing with happiness.  
  
"Oh I cant wait to find out what has happened, there is seriously going to be a Goss night girls as soon as she comes back, and we have to have food and LA Cola (haha that's for you Sarah and Emma)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The storm raged on overhead as Sakura and Xiaolang ate their dinner that Xiaolang made (that was so guessable). Sakura was enjoying the meal immensely when all of a sudden the lights went out leaving the room in complete darkness, Sakura screamed out and banged her head on the table. (AN/ Don't ask me how).  
  
"Sakura?" Xiaolang's voice rang out in the dark. He could hear Sakura's heavy breathing 'she's scared' he realised and a little more urgently repeated her name. "Come on Sakura, talk to me so I can find you." Xiaolang would have used his magic but the storm outside was an electric storm and it would effect his powers and Sakura's and they would become out of control and probably end up killing the both of them.  
  
"Not again, please, no, not again." Xiaolang could hear Sakura's pleading whispers. This was scaring the hell out of him. 'What the hell's the matter?' Xiaolang almost fell over Sakura; she was sitting on the floor, knees tucked up under her chin. Xiaolang knelt by Sakura and was taken by surprise when she latched herself onto him, and crawled into his lap, and held on, her head was buried in his neck and she was crying.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Xiaolang asked quietly. A few sniffles and the drying of tears once she realised she wasn't alone Sakura cleared her throat.  
  
"When I was ten my Oni-chan found out that I was scared of the dark, him *sniff* and his friends thought it'd be funny if they…if they locked me in the cupboard. *Sniff* and they did, I screamed and banged on the door for ages, my brother then realised that he was being stupid and tried to open it but it was jammed. I couldn't breath because I was so scared, when they finally got the door open they had to rush me to hospital, I knocked myself out trying to get out and my finger nails were all bloodied. *Sniff* I hate the dark" Sakuras voice had turned into a whisper chocked with emotion. "Please don't leave me in the dark. Please" Xiaolang rubbed Sakura's back and whispered to her that he wouldn't leave. 'Gosh how right does this feel?' Xiaolang and Sakura both thought as Sakura snuggled into Xiaolang's chest and fell asleep. Xiaolang sighed and after many tries finally got up. He then carried Sakura towards to her room.  
  
Xiaolang tucked Sakura into her bed after taking off her socks and shoes and was about to leave when a small whimper made him turn around. Sakura was curled up, her face was scrunched up and beads of sweat were on her forehead. Xiaolang walked back up to Sakura and a peaceful look came over her face and she sighed contently. 'She can tell when my aura's close in her sleep?' he asked himself incredulously. Xiaolang backed away slightly and again Sakura's brow furrowed and a frown graced her beautiful face. Xiaolang grinned and pushed Sakura over a little bit and lay down next to her. 'Might as well keep my promise.' Xiaolang thought before sleep claimed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning found Sakura and Xiaolang sleeping in each other's embrace, Xiaolang had a small smiled on his face and Sakuras head was buried in the crook of his neck, Xiaolang's arms were wrapped protectively around Sakura while hers were tucked under her chin. Sakura's legs were wrapped around one of Xiaolang's and the blanket was on the floor forgotten and discarded. Xiaolang woke up first and his eyes widened in shock. He quickly and quietly untangled himself from Sakura somewhat reluctantly, which confused the hell out of him before he went to his own room to have a long shower. Sakura shivered without the warmth of Xiaolang and she woke up slowly and sighed. 'It was just a dream then' and with that Sakura got out of her bed and went to her private shower to wake herself up properly.  
  
~*~  
  
KangaKilla: so yeah I know its short but I am still in writers block Ville and they wont let me out. I think I'm going to have to turn them into cookies and send them to the cookie monster  
  
Sarah: oh my gosh how much do I love cookies  
  
KangaKilla: *sweat drops* or I might send them to Sarah, I think it depends. 


	10. Training with Xiaolang- part three-feeli...

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: ok this is a whole damned long list of people cause I got 100 reviews so its time to celebrate, I'm so excited, I never thought id get so many, oh I love you all. Ok first off…  
  
Carly, oh my ever nagging sister, if it wasn't for her you guys wouldn't have any updates what so ever, I'm a lazy pig. SoftMeiHuaPetals, Silver Wolf, Ann (3 times woohoo), Hunny Bear, () oh I love this person, whoever it is is a classic, a no name perfectionist hahaha you know who you are :), IC, ari, Empress Sarah-sama( 2 times, I'm thinking you like my story ehh?), ML152, Phoenix enigma, Syaoran's Blossom, silver, traxx, pl, Phei gi, Silver Cherry, Sailor Krypton, Rinn, Cherry( 3 times), Moshimoshiqueen (2 times), mookie, butterfly_grl4(2 times, oooh I'm getting people who like me a lot oooh exciting), Cheri, rebekkah-sama (3 times), Saki(5 times, hehehe oh so fantastic), Little blossom (9 times oh I love it), Nadesiko (3 times, ooh your great), Dragonstar, Sakura32 (4 times hehehe oh I'm loved), vekien11, Dani, jt (2 times), destiny, hikari (2 times), Poker Alice, laurel, lyeza (2 times), shorlixa (3 times), saberlight, seashell, FlowerFlare, lil'wolfluvr, Alexandra-chan, winnie, MOG (2 times), dev, monarch mistress, legolas, wings of fire, Sakura, lightning (3 times), april (2 times), cka, Cherry-kawaii-wolf (2 times), Kizzy, midnight star, Azeala, Lonely_tenshi, abercrombie89, ice-cold, SerenityLNguyen, petitegirl, SAKURA LOVER, Angel, ashling, Silvermalamutez (8 times I think your liking my story a bit woohoo oh its great :)) (- double chin hahaha sorry I thought it was funny, Magellan*Princess, Brainy, LiLxKawaiixAzN, Tomoyo-chan, Blue Phoenix,  
  
Now these are the people from mediaminer.org/fanfics  
  
Cherry, LunaReina, H ( from England), Alanna (2 times uhuh uhuh uhuh), shortie, boubbles, diddy  
  
Wow hehehe I have figured out that I actually only really have about 78 people who are my fans, and that's you guys, now you can correct me if I'm wrong I suck at maths. O_o ok well hehehe  
  
WOOHOOO PARTY I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS OH I LOVE IT *brings out the balloons* YEAH BABY YEAH  
  
READ: ok since I got 100 reviews I decided that mmm well ill give you something that I think you've been hanging out for. Hehehe some mild juice. (I don't like lemons, I think that if you really want that then go read a mills and boons book or go rent a movie with that kind of stuff in it)  
  
Ok now on with the story :)  
  
Hold on disclaimer: I wish I owned Xiaolang hehehe *drools*  
  
Oh yes and to clear up something I am a girl, so yeah, I had some one send me an email and ask me something that id rather not tell everyone else *cough* ok now to the story, and. Yes I know your probably going to pull out your hair cause I don't seem to shut up but I am sorry if it is short, but I hope its not… ok now you can read.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter seven: Training with Xiaolang- part three- feelings are mutual  
  
Sakura grinned as she watched Xiaolang stretch to get ready for their sparing session. She had figured out how he could make a magical attack undetected and she planned on doing just that to him today, only a mild one to singe him slightly but one to keep him on his toes. Sakura stretched out her legs and fell into a split to end the warm up. Standing up Sakura watched as Xiaolang came to the end of his stretches and they both faced each other. Bowing both slipped into a fighting stance.  
  
Xiaolang charged at Sakura he had to watch out for Sakura's slippery moves that always ended in her winning. Sakura ducked under a round house kick aimed for her head and dodged the punch to her stomach, Sakura easily blocked a wayward kick to her mid section and kicked back at Xiaolang's legs. Sakura then twirled away and crouched low her arms out and parallel to her legs, hands in a fan like shape. Xiaolang grinned at her, he was expecting Sakura's trademark fan spin that went horizontally over a person and he was ready for her.  
  
Sakura on the other hand was gathering a tiny bit of magic, enough to go undetected and she looked up into Xiaolang's eyes. Then she let it go, Sakura pulled her hands together within the blink of an eye, her weight had shifted so that it was on her back leg and the force of the magic flew from her hands and landed on the unprotected body of Xiaolang, Xiaolang stumbled back and looked down to where he was hit then to Sakura. He growled and glared at her.  
  
"When did yo learn to do that?" he asked annoyed. Sakura just shrugged.  
  
"I watched you," she stated and then her eyes flew open as Xiaolang lunged at her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her beneath him. Xiaolang smirked as Sakura growled din frustration, it was almost never when Xiaolang pinned her beneath him and she hated it when he did. Xiaolang kept staring into Sakura's eyes. His breath coming in short breaths. He watched as she stared into his eyes and she blushed slightly.  
  
"You can get off me now" she stated just realising how close they were, Xiaolang was handsome, well actually down right sexy and it didn't go past Sakura to notice this, she had actually gotten to know him pretty well and had developed some certain feelings which she didn't want to come to the surface just yet. Xiaolang continued to stare at Sakura like he hadn't heard her speak and he then lowered his head so that he could whisper in her ear. Sakura blushed harder and was becoming quite flustered as she battled with her emotions and her body.  
  
"Remember the first lesson?" he asked, his voice so soft she would have missed what he said if he wasn't talking into her ear. Sakura swallowed to lump in her throat and nodded her head. " Well I'm changing it." His voice was almost a purr and Sakura's eyes widened as she realised that Xiaolang was turned on and too the max. Sakura struggled underneath him but he held her tight. Xiaolang looked down at Sakura and smiled before he brought his face lower, towards Sakura and his lips gently brushed hers. Sakura wanted more after the brief contact and arched towards him. Xiaolang obliged and captured her lips making it deeper and more passionate. Xiaolang released Sakura and pulled her off the ground not braking from the kiss.  
  
They both had to come up for air and they stared into each other's eyes. Sakura's mind was whirling 'where the hell did that come from? Oh gosh and now look what we've done' Sakura shrugged 'well at least I know that this isn't a dream.' She sighed contently and snugged up to Xiaolang. Xiaolang was in complete shock 'what have I don't? A lapse in my control and I kiss her, so what does this mean? I've never done this before, I've got no idea what I'm doing, am I suppose to say something?' his mind continued to ask a barrage of questions until Sakura's sweet voice entered his mind.  
  
"We go home tomorrow don't we?" She asked still snuggled up to Xiaolang.  
  
"Yes" he replied still uneasy about what was going on.  
  
" Do you regret what you did?" She asked looking into his eyes, she could feel his tense body, he was confused, she had known beforehand that he had no experience with females in this kind of relationship. Xiaolang looked into her eyes.  
  
"No" he stated simply and bent down to recapture her lips in a long embrace.  
  
Sakura broke from it and smiled. "You didn't tell me what you were changing the first lesson to"  
  
Xiaolang stood there thinking for a moment before returning her grin. "It is now don't get me angry or you'll be tortured by.. Tickling" Sakura laughed at that and Xiaolang frowned before he lunged at Sakura again and began tickling her backing her cry out in surprise and made her laugh so hard that tears came into her eyes.  
  
"Xiaolang stop haha AHH no stop hahhaha I got to pee heheh ahh heheheh"  
  
"You have to pee?" he asked raising an eyebrow."  
  
"Yes haha ahhh" Sakura said between laughing and gasping for air. Xiaolang shrugged and tickled more vigorously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ardru smirked as he watched the water had shown him the kiss between Xiaolang and Sakura and then tickling each other. 'She will be mine little wolf and there is nothing you or anybody else can do about it.'  
  
~*~  
  
KangaKilla: ARG I still have writers block, oh well they go back to the school the next day and then get ready for the tournament, for both magic and fighting woohoo well at least most of Sakura's training is done. Hope you liked what I did even though it is small. I just realised that its only a page long *sigh* I'm really upset about that. 


	11. going back

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Nick you crippled spazmo scung  
  
Chapter eight: Going back "home"  
  
Sakura and Xiaolang woke up at the exact same time, at different ends of the house, they were both in their respectable beds. Sakura gasped for air. 'That was the most incredible dream I have ever had.' Sakura then smiled and closed her eyes savouring the dream. 'As if Xiaolang would do that anyway.' She thought grinning. On the other side of the house Xiaolang was blushing profusely 'as if id do that in real life, and it all seemed so real. The way she responded to me kissing her, if only that would happen in real life'  
  
(AN/ catching on yet? Oh you hate me)  
  
Xiaolang stretched and yawned as he padded towards the bathroom 'the only thing that I don't get about that dream was Ardru, that is seriously whacked, I think I must have eaten something bad last night'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 hours later 12.05 pm  
  
Sakura and Xiaolang walked towards the car both holding their luggage and they both hopped into the car.  
  
The drive back to the house was slow and almost painfully awkward, what with both of their dreams haunting them, 'I wonder if Xiaolang would kiss like that in real life' Sakura wondered while her eyes went towards his lips, she caught herself and blushed lightly and turned to look out the window.  
  
Xiaolang was thinking along the same lines as Sakura and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura turn to look at him then blush and look away. He smiled lightly 'she's so cute when she blushes' he though then mentally slapped himself, 'dude, you don't know what your getting into, learn from what happened when your best friend got involved with that girl, he got toasted and then chucked into the bin, you don't want that, even if she is a beautiful goddess whose smile makes you melt and you get lost in her eyes and you like being near her and who can kick your butt and who-' Xiaolang cursed himself, his thoughts were becoming too hard to control.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: I know I know, its short, don't kill me, well I don't think you could kill me but I'm sure you want to mwhahaha, anyway next one should hopefully be much better and LONGER ok now for the slow ones or the ones that don't understand anything that I've written, the last chapter was a shared DREAM by Xiaolang and Sakura hahahha I thought it was too early for them to be together anyway, and as someone reviewed it was OOC for Xiaolang. Thankyou for the reviews I love ya's all.  
  
IMPORTANT: I am looking for someone to edit my chapters before I put them up, this is for all of my CCS ones and I will have a different person for my DBZ ones so yes if you want to be that person who gets to read it b4 everyone else then send me an email and tell me why I should pick you  
  
Email: stripplingworrior@hotmail.com 


	12. Sign me up

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Edited by Sakura son  
  
Dedicated to: Hefa and Melissa I had a great time at the cafÃƒÂ©  
  
Disclaimer: nope donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t own it  
  
Chapter nine: sign me up!  
  
Sakura smirked as she got into a fighting stance, the Kata that she had  
  
learnt was a particularly hard and complex one, she watched herself in the  
  
mirror for a second before she started out slowly. Moving with a sense of  
  
not being there, Sakura twisted and pushed her hands out in front of her in  
  
an upside down butterfly. This Kata, Xiaolang had told her was to strengthen  
  
her magical ability and to enhance her sense of what was going on around  
  
her. Sakura just thought it was a pretty good way to start a excruciating training session.  
  
Xiaolang walked into his class room/training room and smiled as he saw  
  
Sakura there practicing her Kata. Shrugging off his bag and pulling off his  
  
shoes Xiaolang went over to her, concentrating on his aura and then on  
  
SakuraÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s, bringing himself to be in tune with her. He started out and  
  
continued where Sakura was, both moving in time together.  
  
Sakura smiled slightly as she felt Xiaolang's aura and then decided to pick  
  
up her pace.  
  
By now a large crowd had gathered to watch the two young people practice  
  
their Kata, an exact replica of the other. Tomoyo and Mei Lin grinned at each other.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"SakuraÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s learnt a lot hasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t she?Ã¢â‚¬? Tomoyo said in a hushed whisper, Mei Lin  
  
nodded her head.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Definitely, and you can tell they have spent a long time training together,  
  
look at how perfected their moves are, and the way they are stretching out  
  
their magic.Ã¢â‚¬?  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Stretching out their magic?Ã¢â‚¬? Tomoyo asked confused. Mei Lin smirked  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s a kind of warm up for their magic, without blasting at people, itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s a  
  
more calm and controlled way of doing it. It also helps them master any  
  
magic that they have been fighting against inside them, if you know what I  
  
mean.Ã¢â‚¬? Tomoyo nodded her head and continued to watch the two martial  
  
artists.  
  
Sakura was slightly perspiring and put on an extra burst of speed, Xiaolang  
  
copied everything she did, not missing a beat, and it was frustrating her a  
  
little that she couldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t make him falter. Thinking that she could confuse  
  
him Sakura changed Kata movements and began to do a more stylish kind of  
  
dancing, Xiaolang grinned at SakuraÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s attempt and continued to copy her  
  
movements. Move for move they continued both seating profusely by now, but  
  
neither giving up.  
  
Mei Lin laughed as they both picked up pace.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Looks like a semi battleÃ¢â‚¬? she said nudging Tomoyo out of her awe stricken  
  
state.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"I wonder who will win?Ã¢â‚¬? Tomoyo then turned as she watched a group of blues  
  
come to join them. They all gasped and started whispering while Mei Lin and  
  
Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"By the time there finished we wont be able to have a lesson.Ã¢â‚¬? There were a  
  
few hushed whoops of joy and a small amount of disgruntled remarks but no  
  
one went to go and break up the two silent people fighting over who was  
  
better at Kata.  
  
Xiaolang stopped the moment he felt his mother approaching and Sakura cried  
  
out for joy, she had won their battle and was grinning like an idiot. She  
  
ran over to Xiaolang and clomped him on the shoulder.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"I winÃ¢â‚¬? she said still grinning and pumped up from the taxing Kata  
  
movements. That was when she noticed the people watching near the door and  
  
turned a slight shade of crimson (not that you could see it because her.  
  
cheeks were already red from the exertion). Xiaolang chuckled.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Small things amuse small mindsÃ¢â‚¬? he muttered and moved quickly out of the  
  
way so as not to be hit by SakuraÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s uppercut that was headed for his head.  
  
He glared at the people at the door.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"And what do you think your doing? ShouldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t you all be warming up?Ã¢â‚¬? He  
  
asked raising an eyebrow. There were a few muffled groans but everyone  
  
quickly went to do what they were supposed to not wanting to feel XiaolangÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s  
  
unmerciful wrath.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo faced off, both grinning at each other.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"So tell me, what happened?Ã¢â‚¬? She asked as she launched at her sparing  
  
partner. Sakura dodged the attack and shrugged as she went for the attack.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Nothing much, just the usual, training.Ã¢â‚¬? She grinned as Tomoyo made a face.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Thought so, so did anything exciting happen?Ã¢â‚¬? Sakura ducked under TomoyoÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s  
  
round house kick and delivered a swift sweep that made Tomoyo fall on her  
  
butt. Laughing out loud Tomoyo grabbed SakuraÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s hand and pulled herself up.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Well there was this one instance when a weird guy came and attacked us. But  
  
that was all, everything else was normal, well as normal as it can get.Ã¢â‚¬? She  
  
stated and then decided to try out her new style of fighting she had been  
  
taught over the months spent with Xiaolang. Tomoyo gasped and fell on the  
  
defensive side trying to block Sakura's hard and fast blows.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang stopped Mei Lin from pummeling her opponent and turned her around  
  
to where Sakura and Tomoyo were fighting,  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Go and help out Tomoyo, I want to see if Sakura can stop a double team  
  
attack.Ã¢â‚¬? Xiaolang said while smirking. Mei Lin grinned.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d be happy to obligeÃ¢â‚¬? and with that Mei Lin ran to the other side of  
  
the room to join in the fray.  
  
~*~  
  
SakuraÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s eyes widened as Mei Lin joined in, Sakura double kicked both of her  
  
opponents back a little way giving her time to glare at Xiaolang who smiled  
  
sweetly back at her. Shaking her head Sakura turned back to her two  
  
opponents. Both lunged at the same time, Sakura dodged TomoyoÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s right hook  
  
while blocking Mei LinÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s kick to her mid drift. All girls continued this for  
  
sometime until Sakura again got the upper hand. Training with Xiaolang had  
  
given her endurance, which was what the other two lacked. But before she  
  
could get too much on an upper hand another student joined in, all attacking  
  
her. Sighing Sakura rolled her eyes and attacked on full force. She had  
  
built up her body so much that she didnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t tire after only twenty minutes of  
  
fighting like the other students, she could go on for hours which was what  
  
Xiaolang had MADE her do.  
  
The other student launched himself at Sakura and kneed her in the gut and  
  
then swept her feet from under her. Sakura blocked out the pain and rolled  
  
away from all three fighters and jumped to her feet smirking, Ã¢â‚¬Ëœthis guy is  
  
goodÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ and so saying the boy flipped over behind her and went to kick at  
  
SakuraÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s head but only hit air, Sakura smirked as she tapped the boy on the  
  
shoulder and then punched him in the nose. That would make his eyes blurry  
  
for a while so he couldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t fight that well. Sakura then turned to Tomoyo and  
  
Mei Lin who were both grinning at her. Sakura looked on confused and it  
  
clicked, just a second before the punch connected with her jaw. Ã¢â‚¬ËœXiaolangÃ¢â‚¬â„¢  
  
cart wheeling with no hands Sakura got into a fighting stance low to the  
  
ground.  
  
Xiaolang grinned at her and stood up to clap his hands.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Well done Sakura,Ã¢â‚¬? he stated before turning back to the rest of the class.  
  
Ã¢â‚¬Å"Now, the tournament against the other schools, there will be a sign up  
  
sheet for single fighting and group fighting, I suggest that only those who  
  
believe that they have a chance of getting through round one sign up, also  
  
there will be magical fighting.Ã¢â‚¬? Xiaolang took a breath and looked at  
  
Sakura. Ã¢â‚¬Å"Any extra training that you think you might require come here after  
  
dinner and I will be here, mind this though, if you decide to enter I will  
  
train you harder then the others.Ã¢â‚¬? Most of the class decided not to sign up,  
  
Tomoyo, Mei Lin, the boy who had fought against Sakura (Sasha), and Sakura  
  
all joined up.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo all went back to their dorm because Tomoyo wanted  
  
to make them all new fighting clothes for the tournament so they were  
  
getting their measurements taken. Sakura smiled as they walked into their  
  
dorm. Ã¢â‚¬ËœI hope I get to fight against XiaolangÃ¢â‚¬Â¦ and kick his buttÃ¢â‚¬â„¢, smiling  
  
brightly at the prospect of doing that Sakura walked into the dorm ready for  
  
the long and grueling task of standing up for hours so that Tomoyo could  
  
measure her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: is that enough? Ok well IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m still in writers block-ville and iÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve  
  
taken a few people with me hehehe, but my arm and one of my legs is out of  
  
the gates, i'm getting there.  
  
Also if u guys have any problems then just tell me ok! 


	13. Competitiion of a different kind?

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: George the band, they rock  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
AN/ My other leg is out of writers block, I think.  
  
Chapter ten: Competition of a different kind?  
  
~CHINA AIR PORT~  
  
Jayden smirked as he and his team of Australian martial artists walked through the airport terminal in China. His team consisted of ten boys and two girls, not a very big team but they only chose the best of their school to come and compete. Jayden waited in customs for them to search his bag and look over his passport and papers before allowing him into the country 'this is going to be fun'  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Xiaolang waited with Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Yelan, Fan Ren, Futtie and Mou for the other competitors to arrive weirdly enough both schools planes arrived within an hour of each other and since the one from Australia was delayed there would only be a slight wait for the students from America to arrive. Sakura grinned as she saw a group of twelve youngish Australians walk out of customs and search the crowd. Pulling on Xiaolang's sleeve Sakura pointed in their direction. One of the Australian's stood out from the others, he was tall, very tall with beautifully tanned olive skin, dark blue eyes and dark blonde hair that was spiked up, she blushed slightly as the boy looked over at them and smiled at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Jayden smiled as he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life, and he'd seen quite a few gorgeous women. Realising that they all had magic auras he slapped himself mentally, 'Im such an idiot, I should have realised to search for magical aura's when we'd arrived.' Shaking his head slightly Jayden led his team over to where the beautiful girl with the emerald eyes stood with a group of also beautiful women and one tall and strongly built boy with unruly chestnut hair.  
  
"Hi, my name's Jayden of the Australian martial arts school, and this is my team" Jayden waved at the people behind him who all smiled nervously. Sakura grinned and stepped forwards only to be shoved back by Xiaolang. Glaring at Sakura Xiaolang introduced his mother and then himself, and then to his sisters and cousins then to Tomoyo and Sakura last of all. Sakura stood there slightly fuming, teeth clenched for fear of saying something she would regret.  
  
"Sakura is it?" Jayden asked stepping forwards, not paying any notice to Xiaolang's glare, Sakura nodded her head. "So how long have you been fighting for?" He asked seeing her face fall slightly.  
  
"A long time" was all she said ever mindful of Xiaolang's glare now on her. "WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME?" She screamed turning of Xiaolang and glaring back at him. Everyone there was taken aback by her outburst but non more then Xiaolang 'she's never screamed at me before, well maybe when she was tired or angry but that was it' Shaking his head in confusion he continued to glare at her.  
  
"I will speak to you after we get back" He stated, teeth clenched and grinding as he spoke the words.  
  
~*~  
  
Mei Lin was shocked, nudging Tomoyo and Fan Ren she whispered, "What the hell is going on? Why's Xiaolang so angry with Sakura, and why'd Sakura yell at Xiaolang?" Both girls shrugged and went back to watch the scene they were making.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stopped glaring to look at her watch. "I'LL speak to you later, we have to go and meet the American students" she announced and promptly walked away from Xiaolang, who glared after her before following begrudgingly.  
  
Sakura stood away from the group going over her thoughts 'what the hell just happened back there? I just snapped, I mean I had no idea why Xiaolang was glaring at me and it made me self-conscious. But that doesn't even make sense. Maybe Im just apprehensive about the tournament, yeah that's it. Sakura smiled as another group of twenty students came out together and huddled in a group, these were mostly males too, this worried her a bit, 'why are there so many males? Is it some kind of thing where they think that females are weaker then them?' Sakura smirked 'well if it is then ill just have to teach them that we're not.'  
  
~*~  
  
After gathering everyone together they left the airport to go back to the school to get everyone settled.  
  
~BACK AT SCHOOL~  
  
Sakura growled as Xiaolang paced back and forth in front of her.  
  
"Will you stop doing that?" she asked throwing her hands up into the air. Xiaolang stopped for a second before starting up again. Shaking her head Sakura closed her eyes to focus on her ki and smiled as she concentrated on her magic. Starting up a kata unmindful that she was doing so she moved about with cat like grace dancing around Xiaolang to get her mind and magic in control, she had been frustrated and confused so in doing the kata it got her mind off of it.  
  
Xiaolang stopped his pacing to watch her, a slight smiled on her lips, he starred at her lips, they looked so soft, so warm, Xiaolang then remembered his dream 'I wonder if her lips taste like honey like they did in the dream' just thinking about it made him lick his lips anticipating the feel and taste. Snapping out of this unnerving state of hypnosis Xiaolang decided that he might as well follow her lead, maybe then he'd calm down. So thinking it Xiaolang went near Sakura and continued with her.  
  
~*~  
  
At the door of one of the training rooms, Jayden and a few other boys stood watching the pair doing their kata as a single entity.  
  
"Amazing" on eof the boys commented, they hadn't expected to see anyone on their investigation of the new school and finding a boy and girl doing kata together and in harmony was just amazing, truly it was, back in Australia no one ever did their kata together, in tune with one another.  
  
"They'll be a hard team to beat" Jayden stated watching as the girl, Sakura tripped on the mat corner that was turned upwards and within the blink of an eye Xiaolang stood there holding her, both were staring into each others eyes. Jayden clenched his fists 'am I jealous?' he thought and grinned 'this is a new development, oh well might as well see where it leads' and with that thought he and his team walked away 'ill get you next time'  
  
~*~  
  
Ardru smiled as he saw the Australian boys walk away, 'I might just be able to use them to help me get Sakura' and smiling evilly again Ardru disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura didn't feel a blush coming on, she didn't feel awkward she felt warmth, she felt happiness and she felt calm, it was weird yet exciting and she smiled her eyes searching Xiaolang's to see what they could tell her. There was a strange gleam in his eyes that was not scary, just overwhelming and before she realised what she was doing she had grabbed Xiaolang's face between her hands and was kissing him passionately.  
  
Xiaolang was shocked to say the least. 'She's kissing me?' after that thought all coherent words were lost as he kissed her back, bringing his hands instinctively yet unsurely to her hips to pull her closer. Sakura smiled into the kiss and pulled his hands around her waist before running her fingers though his messy chestnut hair. Breaking apart for much needed air they both stared into each other's eyes again, both searching for answers, their foreheads resiting together.  
  
"I think Im falling for you" Sakura whispered before untangling herself from Xiaolang's hold and walking towards the door. "See you in the morning, bright and early." And she disappeared from Xiaolang's sight  
  
  
  
Sighing he leaned against the wall 'now that was intense,' to make sure it wasn't a dream Xiaolang pinched himself and subdued an owe that was on its way out of him mouth. Placing his fingers to his still warm lips he smiled. "I think I am too," he whispered before following Sakura's lead and going to bed, smiling all the while.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura awoke with a huge smile on her face 'mm last night was yummy' she thought as she stretched cat like and yawned before getting out of her bed to have a shower and get some breakfast before her training commenced.  
  
Brushing her auburn locks and tying it back from her face Sakura made her way to the huge lunch halls where a large amount of noise was coming from. Eye's glittering and a strange itch to see Xiaolang running through her Sakura entered and went straight to the line 'I sure am hungry today' She thought and rubbed a hand over her face and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Have a late night last night?" A voice asked right near her ear, Spinning around and getting into a defensive crouch she blinked a couple of times and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Xiaolang, I'm still sleepy" She said blushing in embarrassment "its just a reflex" Xiaolang nodded and tried to hide his amused grin.  
  
"Well any way I need to err talk to you about… last night" He seemed a little shy about it and this made Sakura grin, raising an eyebrow she moved closer to him. 'This is going to be fun' her evil thought made Sakura grin even more.  
  
"What's to talk about?" Sakura breathed onto Xiaolang's neck and looked up at him from beneath her bangs. Xiaolang looked down and for some strange reason he didn't feel worried or scared that he was doing something wrong or stupid. Smiling down at Sakura he ducked his head down and planted a kiss on her lips, lingering there for a while before breaking it and pushing in front of Sakura. The room had suddenly gone very quiet but it went unnoticed by Xiaolang and Sakura.  
  
"Hey, you pusher-innerer, get back in line" and Sakura swatted at his head and sidled in front of him. Xiaolang grinned and started to tickle Sakura who laughed and started to cry out for him to stop. "Mou, no fair Xiaolang" She pouted and pounced on him making him fall to the ground, never stopping his tickling of her. Sakura had tears in her eyes and was thrashing wildly to get away. A clearing of the throat sounded and caught Xiaolang's attention. Looking up from his torture of Sakura Xiaolang blushed in embarrassment. Standing up and helping Sakura to stand up they both went back into line trying to hold in their laughter, both still not noticing the shocked looks everyone was giving them.  
  
~*~  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"What's gotten into Xiaolang?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
Everyone was talking at once trying to figure out what was going on between Xiaolang and Sakura. Only one group of people didn't join in the discussion and two people in general were just glaring daggers at the playful Xiaolang. 'She is MINE' both thought angrily.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Mou Tatsu were giggling like a couple of tini bopper school girls who just found out that their favourite music group were coming to their city. All had stars in their eyes and laughed as they saw Fan Ren's shocked and slack jawed face. Coming over she asked a triad of questions.  
  
"When did this happen?" She asked eyes wide and a silly grin on her face.  
  
"Well I'm assuming that it happened not so long ago, maybe while Xiaolang was training Sakura?" Tomoyo suggested her eyes still on the pushing Sakura and Xiaolang. "They are so KAWAII, look at them try to be first in line" All girls turned towards Sakura and Xiaolang and burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You know, I never thought id see Xiaolang head over heels in love with a girl, look at the way he's acting, its so unlike him its so funny. Just think, if he'd met Sakura all those years ago he wouldn't of been so cold hearted." Mei Lin nodded at Fan Ren's words, that was true and it was so cute just to watch the two of them together.  
  
"Well let's just hope that Xiaolang goes easy on us now in training" Tomoyo said hopefully.  
  
"No on your life" Mou stated shoving a bit of pancake into her mouth "not on your life!"  
  
~*~*  
  
All Chinese students made their way to the red training room to polish up their movements for the tournament that was coming up at the end of the month. Xiaolang, Ardru, Yue and Fan Ren were going to teach the combatants. All thirteen students filed into the room ready to start their hard and taxing training session.  
  
"Alrighty we only have four weeks to turn you all into blood thirsty killers" Fan Ren laughed out. Sakura looked at Fan Ren like she was crazy just as everyone else was looking at her.  
  
"Ok then" Xiaolang said scratching his head and giving a weary look towards his sister. "You'll all start out doing kata, Sakura will be leading us all in that-" he didn't even give Sakura or the others to protest "-then we will get onto one on one sparing and then we will have an all out brawl where everything goes, you need to work on your sensing of things around you. Ok lets get to work, Sakura"  
  
Sakura smiled nervously and went tot the centre of the room and concentrated on her ki and magic, blocking out all other noise she centred herself and the began to move, slowly at first to let everyone know which kata she was doing and to let them all get settled and then she quickened to pace, making sure that everyone could keep up with her. Smiling as they came to the close she opened her eyes and bowed to her invisible partner before turning back to the rest of the class. Xiaolang then put everyone into pairs and placed Sakura against himself. Grinning mischievously Sakura got into a fighting stance. 'This is going to be fun' and they both launched themselves at each other knowing about the others moves what they were thinking about everything. Sakura dodged Xiaolang's attack and cursed herself when she became distracted, something was wrong, she could feel it. Stopping in mid attack Xiaolang punched her full on in the jaw sending her crumpling to the ground. Xiaolang cried out 'she was supposed to block it' his mind said in defence as he rushed to her side. Sakura groaned and stood up quickly paying no notice to Xiaolang asking her if she was all right. 'Something's wrong, Touya?' forgetting her training session Sakura bolted from the room, her mind fixed on her brothers aura which was dangerously low.  
  
Xiaolang watched as Sakura ran from the room, she looked worried preoccupied. Worried Xiaolang followed after her, if something was wrong then he didn't want his Sakura to get hurt. That was for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: hehehe Xiaolang seems to be following Sakura a lot, oooh what does this mean?? Ok there you go, I wasn't going to put that in there but it kind of just happened, like it did in the story hehehe, so am I non evil now??? Ok well hope you liked it. And yes I know its still short and I apologise for that but I thought it was a good place to stop. Oh and sorry Sakura- Son but I was just so excited about this chapter that I had to post it without getting it edited. And yes Mou Tatsu and Mou as in when Sakura was telling Xiaolang that it wasn't fair are totally different, if you didn't get that when you were reading it then I hope you do now. This might be the only one that I do for a while now coz I'm sick, yeah I got the flu or something, I'm dizzy and have a massive headache so sorry. 


	14. I cant lose another one

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to the Burra gang hehehe oh we all love it.  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS  
  
KK/ ok now I know you've all been waiting for this and well to be honest ive been sick then I went on a little holiday and then I had a ton of work to be handed in so ive been pretty busy. Ok well here it is, just to clarify some things in the beginning I said that there was no school in America but there is!!! Mou Tatsu and the word mou (jeez) are different. Jayden and Ardru love Sakura because of her magic (they just don't know that) and the guy Rhu is no longer in the story (I killed him off, though he might make an appearance if I get stuck) ok now to recap Sakura and Xiaolang are going out, Touya is in trouble and… there is a new person coming mwhahaha guess who.  
  
1 Chapter eleven: I can't lose another one…  
  
Sakura ran fast towards the dwindling aura of her brother in a panic. 'What is going on?' she could only just hear the footsteps of people following her but that was all. Rounding the corner she was met with the sight of her brother on the ground withering in pain.  
  
"TOUYA" Sakura screamed and fell to her knees just to his side. Touya didn't look up, his eyes were shut tightly and sweat beaded off his forehead. "Touya please, tell me what's wrong" Sakura whispered, tears running down her face.  
  
Xiaolang stood and watched as Sakura sobbed into Touya's chest as he lay on the ground in pain. 'What is going on?' he could feel the lowness of Touya's aura and knew something serious was happening. Xiaolang gathered his magic and sent out an SOS signal for the medics to come as quickly as possible to where they were. Touya needed serious help and he needed it fast. Xiaolang walked slowly to his loves side and pulled her gently into his embrace, running his hands over her back to sooth her.  
  
The medics arrived just as the other people from his class did, all crowded around Touya to see what was going on. Yelan came zooming around the corner as well and began and quarantining spell to keep all those that were near in the vicinity and everyone else out.  
  
"Xiaolang, bring Sakura with you, everyone else wait here until you are examined to make sure that you haven't caught what Touya has." With that the medical team hulled Touya onto a stretcher that floated in mid air and Sakura with Xiaolang followed closely behind.  
  
~*~  
  
It took most of the day to find out that someone had poisoned Touya's Aura and that they could do nothing to help, Sakura had screamed at the medical team to find a way before she collapsed onto the ground in a heap of tears and sobs. Xiaolang couldn't get near her since she had erected up a shield to keep everyone away from her and Touya.  
  
~*~  
  
Yelan stood there watching Xiaolang's frantic tries to get passed Sakura's shield and failing miserably. Defeated he watched as Sakura crawled onto Touya's bed and pulled his arm over her as she snuggled next to him. Xiaolang felt an immense pang of jealousy when he saw this but reminded himself that they were brother and sister and sat there quietly watching.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura lay there in Touya's arms trying desperately to think of a way to help her brother. 'What can I do? It's his aura that has been poisoned and he has to try for himself. But if its aura's then cant another aura help him?' making up her mind Sakura stretched out her aura and mingled hers with her brothers dark blue one. She could feel the poison, there was so much of it, it started to attack her but because there was only enough to kill one person it could not kill them both. Sakura fell quickly into unconsciousness while her body and aura fought against the poison along side her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang shot straight out of his chair once he felt Sakura's aura mingle with her brothers. 'No she couldn't, she wouldn't' obviously she could and she would, Xiaolang now rushed to Sakura's prone body to make sure that she was all right.  
  
"Stupid, damn it Sakura why." He could tell that it was a lot to try and fight and not wanting to lose his newfound love Xiaolang pulled Sakura away from Touya, lay down next to Sakura's brother and pulled her on top of him. Projecting his aura he wrapped his aura around Sakura and Touya, his was much stronger, he knew that from the start and with the poison thinned out between the three of them Xiaolang fought against it with all he had, he would not let it take his love and he was damned if he'd let it take her brother as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Yelan smiled as Xiaolang went to the defence of his cherry blossom and her brother. 'He's always been so strong.' She mussed and sat down to wait for all three of the fighters to awaken.  
  
~*~  
  
Ardru grinned widely from his efforts. 'Get ride of the brother, the little wolf and then the cherry blossom will be mine, all mine' Ardru chuckled softly and looked to where Yulka and Jayden stood with Jin coming up behind.  
  
"Well stage one of our little project worked now on to the second part, the bringing about of shiienpo" All present grinned, all had been persuaded by Ardru with something that they wanted, Jin revenge on the cherry blossom, Jayden the thought of getting the Cherry Blossom, Yulka, the chance to be with Xiaolang and Ardru he knew that once the other two were out the way he just had to get rid of his cronies and then he'd have Sakura all to himself. 'Yes my pan is great isn't It.'? Chuckling he turned around  
  
"Now all we have to do is get the right amount of power and we can release him."  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later Touya, Sakura and Xiaolang awoke and looked around them, Touya was still in his bed with Xiaolang beside him with Sakura draped across him. Touya's face went a dark red before he shot out of bed and started ranting and raving about Xiaolang being a hentai to his little Sister, Sakura had gotten off of Xiaolang as the two bantered with each other coming in close quarters of almost coming to blows. Sighing Sakura just watched them yell it out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: oh gosh im so sorry but I need to stop here because the next one should be pretty long cause Shiienpo is released and all that, also the tournament is coming up soon and bla bla bla, ok and I applogise for I think its was chapter nine with all those weird things, I DID NOT DO THAT! My editor did and I didn't know how to fix it so I just posted it but yeah if you cant guess I no longer have an editor because I cant be bothered, I just want to write my story and post it so sorry if I have heaps of spelling errors and gramma and all that crap well I hope you all had a good week 


	15. China Vs America Vs Australia

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: all my readers and reviewers, to Katie my touter in chemistry, to Heather my best friend, to Phillip my touter in Biology hehehe to C-DAWG for getting that call, have fun at the mtc and in Utah, I wish you luck. To my dream guy I hope you get here soon *-*. TO jess, I hope you get better soon, Happy Birthday to Olivia and Sarah. To kami for nagging me to write more. To Alana for being my sparing partner, sorry about pushing you into the window O-o. And last but not least to KayJuli for updating your fic. Ok well now on to the story. Oh and my apologies for taking so long, hell I have so much crap that has to be handed up so I'm sorry if this is short. Ill try and make it as long as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does.  
  
Chapter fourteen (I cant remember what chapter I'm up to): China Vs America Vs Australia.  
  
Sakura was standing in that place once again but this time she was straight in front of the doors. Something was wrong, there was no singing this time only an utter silence that was deafening (KK/ ok now to all you people out there I have experienced this, and hell your ears feel weird.) Sakura opened the door cautiously to see Cosette sitting in her chair with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura whispered, the silence made her want to whisper so as not to offend the silence. Cosette looked down at Sakura and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"It will be harder then what I thought, his heart is hard and unforgiving and coveting. You must protect yourself cherry blossom, your path is rough." Cosette also spoke in a whisper. "Go, the wolf is waiting." With that Sakura felt the fading of the dream but not before she heard the sad voice of Cosette.  
  
"Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down."  
  
Sakura looked puzzled at the words but didn't dwell on it as the artificial light of the room, Sakura blinked as she took in her surroundings. She still remembered that day last week when her Xiaolang and Touya were all on that hospital bed and how they had all fought to keep each other alive. What Cosette said about the wolf waiting for her was correct, there over her stood Xiaolang his hands crossed over his chest and a scowl was present. Sakura blinked  
  
"What?" she asked innocently, yawning? Xiaolang watched her; all thoughts were gone from his head as he watched her cuteness. 'If she wasn't so gorgeous then she'd be in BIG trouble now. Xiaolang waited for Sakura to wake up more before he began.  
  
"You missed morning practise." Sakura bolted from her bed, panic on her face  
  
"I did?" she asked hurriedly, her face fallen. "Oh Xiaolang I'm so sorry, no one woke me up!" she said despondent. Xiaolang shook his head.  
  
"It's alright Sakura, we just did what we usually do, but I would have thought that you would have been there seeing as the tournament is tomorrow. Sakura hung her head in shame.  
  
"I must have forgot." Xiaolang could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. 'She's so cute'  
  
"Well…just don't let it happen again." He said his eyes sparking with mirth.  
  
"How can I make it up to you?" Sakura asked raising her eyes to his. Xiaolang smirked.  
  
"Hmm, let me think" Xiaolang had a finger tapping against his bottom lip as if her was thinking, moving closer to her he whispered. "How about this" and he lowered his lips to Sakura's and captured them. Sakura smiled into the kiss and wrapped her hands behind Xiaolang's neck, stroking the nape of his neck. Sakura was blissfully aware of the way both their bodies were pressed up against each other's and sighed contently. 'He's in the girls dorms' a voice made its way to Sakura's unthinking brain. Jerking in surprise Sakura pulled away.  
  
"Your not supposed to be here." She stated in mock anger. "This is the girls dorms, or have you had a sex change?" Sakura asked smiling. Xiaolang pulled Sakura towards him again.  
  
"You talk too much" he said, his lips brushing against Sakura's ear making a shiver of pleasure run up her spine.  
  
"Really? Well why don't you teach me how to be quiet" Sakura whispered her eyes locked with Xiaolang's.  
  
"Gladly" Xiaolang smiled and lent down when a clearing of a throat made both look up and turn towards the door. There stood Yulka with a slightly peeved look about her.  
  
"Get a room," she said in disgust, Sakura looked around her  
  
"I am, now get out." Sakura walked towards the door to shut it when Yulka stepped inside.  
  
"You do realise that having a boy in your room is forbidden?" Yulka asked with a high and mighty attitude. Sakura glared  
  
"Fine, we'll just go some place else." Sakura said with some mischief in her voice and grabbed Xiaolang's hand. "Now move aside" Yulka didn't budge. Yulka sidestepped Sakura and came face to face with Xiaolang.  
  
"You know little wolf I don't see why you taint yourself with this Japanese riff raff. I on the other hand am a pure breed China woman." Sakura snorted,  
  
"You're a horse?" she asked with mock surprise. " You do realise that Xiaolang wouldn't give you the time of day and… aren't you two cousins or something?" she asked her eyes laughing while her face was a mask of innocence. Xiaolang smirked 'I love it when she's like this, playful'  
  
"Just get out the way Yulka" Xiaolang said and pushed past her while pulling Sakura with him. Yulka stood there a small smile playing on her lips. 'You'll be mine soon enough Xiaolang and when that happens both you and I will destroy the cherry blossom, slowly and painfully.'  
  
~*~  
  
DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT  
  
Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo were seated in the female contestants dressing rooms. All girls wore the clothes Tomoyo made for them and the other contestants (she went machine happy) and they were all proud of them (I cant remember what I said they'd be wearing so if I did say anything then forget what I said) All wore black fighting pants with red trimming on the bottoms, with a red dragon climbing up the left leg. A black belt, a white singlet top with the words China on it and a black covering top with red trimming on the bottom of the sleeves and also a black tie around their heads with a red dragon on it. Australia and America all had the same design but their colours were different. Australia had gold and blue, blue being the main colour. America had green and white, green being the main colour. All the contestants bound their hands in tape and waited for the call that would tell them when to come out into the large fighting arena where the public would be seated as well as the other students. Mei Lin was just finishing her hands when she realised that Sakura hadn't even done her hair yet. Growling in annoyance at how slow the girl was taking with it she pushed Sakura's hands out of the way and started again pulling Sakura's hair into a tight bun.  
  
: All contestants for the Martial arts tournament please head to the arena, I repeat…:: Mei Lin was finishing Sakura's hair off with red clips when Tomoyo began pulling the girls towards the arena, Sakura was still doing her hands and was trying to keep straight while walking so that Mei Lin could do the finishing touches.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya was in the crowd waiting for the contestants to come out, he was actually thinking about participating in the tournament but had been told by the doctors that he was still too weak to be in such a demanding thing. He was content though to just cheer for his sister. 'At least she'll win…I hope.'  
  
Sakura and the others who were competing for China stood in the centre and took in the cheers that were directed at them, the only thing that unnerved Sakura was all the reporters.  
  
"Why are there so many?" She questioned Mei Lin.  
  
"Because this is the first time anything like this has happened in China, or really anywhere in the world. Plus, its going to be world wide, how cool is that, everyone will be watching it." Sakura groaned.  
  
"I'm going to mess up I know it."  
  
"No your not" a comforting voice said behind her, Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yes I will Xiaolang, you watch."  
  
"You better not" Xiaolang said commandingly, but his eyes gave it away that he was just joking. Sakura smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Ill try-"  
  
"No, you'll do" Xiaolang said cupping Sakura's chin in his hand. "Or else ill have to punish you" Sakura grinned.  
  
"What kind of punishment?" Tomoyo laughed while Mei Lin groaned.  
  
"Oh please, keep the kinky stuff to the bedroom, as well as the dirty talk" Sakura and Xiaolang blushed and looked away. Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed at their embarrassment.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone waited excitedly for the names of the first competitors to be announced. The fighting was not female against female; it was you with anyone that came out of the draw. Sakura hoped that she didn't have to go against Xiaolang in the first round.  
  
: First competitors, Kinomoto, Sakura against Jayden (if I used a last name before then forget that name) Saunders. Please make you way to the fighting arena, your fight commences in five minuets.:: Sakura grinned, she was one of the first to fight, she liked that, she hated waiting. Xiaolang smiled at her eagerness 'well at least we know your going to win Sakura' Xiaolang had complete faith that Sakura would pass the first round, and really the only reason was that she wanted to fight against him. Now if it had been the two of them in the first round then that would have been different.  
  
~*~  
  
Jayden was over the moon 'at last, I get to be close to the beauty' Jayden and his team all had a little pow wow to do any last minute preparations and to make sure that everyone was ready. Then Jayden headed over to the arena, ready to start his fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura's friends said their little good lucks to her and she got a special good luck from Xiaolang.  
  
"Don't underestimate your opponent, don't get too cocky, keep your eyes on your opponent at all times and-"  
  
"Xiaolang, you're making it seem like I don't know how to fight!" Sakura whined. "I've been doing this practically my whole life, so shhh" with that Xiaolang gave her a long passionate kiss.  
  
"If you win, you'll get more then that" Xiaolang smirked. Sakura smiled and raised her eyebrow  
  
"If? Oh please good sir, have more faith in me. I KNOW I'm going to win." Xiaolang scowled.  
  
"I thought I said not to be over confidant."  
  
"No… you said not to be cocky." Sakura grinned and before Xiaolang could say more to Sakura she ran away from him to the fighting arena. Shaking his head he sighed.  
  
"She'll lose for sure." Tomoyo and Mei Lin frowned at him.  
  
"Oh don't be such a sad sack." Tomoyo said before following Mei Lin to get a better spot to watch the fight. Xiaolang followed a little more behind always turning his head the way Sakura had gone.  
  
"Well she had better be careful if she knows what's good for her."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: arg, its short, and I know your all going to kill me but oh well. I just want to say a thankyou for all those people who wished that I would get over my writers block and who stood by me and waited somewhat patiently for me to over come that little episode and those who also stayed and waited for me to get better from being sick. THANKYOU ALL!!! Next chapter Sakura and Jayden fight… I wonder who will win??? 


	16. Jayden Vs Sakura

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Hefa, congratulations  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS not me (baka)  
  
KK/ ok, sorry for not updating regularly, oh and please review, I like reading them (gives me an ego boost mwhahaha) sorry this is short, blah, don't kill me  
  
1.1 Chapter fifteen: Jayden Vs Sakura  
  
Sakura smiled happily at Jayden, full of confidence 'I'm going to win, and then keep on winning until I fight Xiaolang, and win that, then after I don't really care' smirking at her thoughts Sakura pulled out her Shoju, the rules were that you could have one weapon each, no magic, if your unconscious, give up or fall out of the boundaries you were out. Sakura watched as Jayden pulled out Hiyaku's (those fork things that Raphael, however you spell it, uses in teenage mutant ninja turtles) he spun them and went into a fighting stance. Sakura a bit miffed at not getting a bow from her opponent pouted slightly but bowed to her 'enemy' and slid smoothly into a fighting stance. Cheers rang up through out the stadium and camera's flashed while reporters babbled away giving a running commentary. Xiaolang, Tomoyo and Mei Lin stood apart grinning at the two fighters.  
  
"She has a challenge," Tomoyo stated with amusement. Mei Lin nodded her head.  
  
"Hiyaku's, a different type of weapon then what I would have used against Sakura." Tomoyo and Xiaolang both looked at Mei Lin in confusion. Sighing Mei Lin turned her attention back to the fighters. "I would have used a staff, that is her weakness, she can't get around the stick." Xiaolang grinned at that, he had forgotten about Sakura's weakness, he could use that to his advantage when he fought against her, although it wasn't one of his strongest weapons, he could still beat Sakura with one.  
  
Both fighters were eyeing each other down before Sakura started up the fight by circling her opponent, swinging her Shoju while calculating her opponent. Jayden watched as Sakura circled him like a bird of prey, watching with hawk like eyes, then she swooped fast as lightening and they were there face to face, both their weapons together, testing each others strength. Sakura seemed to be loosing, this didn't come as a surprise to anyone seeing as she was smaller and rather petite, that was until Sakura grinned and brought her knee up to the nether regions. Jayden had been so caught up in Sakura's close presence that his mind had become clouded with lets just say not too innocent thoughts if you catch my drift. Sakura backed away from the groaning Jayden while a collective gasp from the boys and a shout from the girls was heard all around the arena. Sakura normally would not have sunk that low, but she wasn't going to show off her true strength in the first fight, what did they think she was, stupid? Sakura got back into a fighting stance ready for Jayden to collect his thoughts…among other things before she attacked again, this time her foot came out in a spin kick, which she twisted at the last minute to go just past him, grabbing his head Sakura landed and pulled Jayden over her hip and onto the ground where she sat on top of him, pinning down his whole body. Jayden growled and tried to get out of Sakura's almost death grip while she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Give up yet?" she asked innocently. Jayden relaxed his body trying to get Sakura to loosen up her grip…which her did. Jayden smirked and flipped Sakura off of him and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Not yet" he replied going straight at her not letting her get any time to breath, which was to the great anger of the crowd as well as a certain young man with unruly brown hair and fierce amber eyes.  
  
"If he wins ill kill Sakura" Xiaolang growled under his breath, the two girls with him gave him strange looks but said nothing.  
  
Sakura cursed her stupidity and flung her Shoju in Jayden's direction so that she could get out of the way of his attack. There was a dull thud and the sharp in take of breath. Sakura's head shot up as she looked at Jayden, there deep in his shoulder was one of her Shoju, imbedded and looked to be stuck in the bone. Sakura winced; she hadn't thought of actually inflicting a wound that deep but he was her opponent so it wasn't her fault entirely. A loud cheer could be heard over the silence and Sara took a quick look to see Xiaolang's very happy and smug face that seemed to say 'serves you right for messing with my girl' Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to Jayden who was extremely pale.  
  
"I forfeit" was all he said as he moved rather stiffly to the side of the boundary where a medical team was waiting. The crowd went wild, they hadn't thought it would end this quickly and had actually thought that Jayden would win, seeing as he was a boy. Sakura sighed and dusted her hands off before leaving to where he friends were, not even realising that the reporters were coming to talk to her nor the camera's trained on where she was going. Xiaolang smirked as Sakura walked straight up to him, expecting a kiss he was sorely mistaken, a sharp jab to the ribs made him gasp for air. Tomoyo and Mei Lin hid their laughter behind their hands. Sakura had her hands on her hips.  
  
"And what was that? Cheering for me when I hurt someone that badly? Really Xiaolang I actually thought you were human." Xiaolang scowled.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do? Yell at you? You won idiot, that's what you were out there to do, it was his own fault for going at you when you weren't recovered." Xiaolang had his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his lips. Sakura's lips twitched as she tried to keep a straight face, Xiaolang caught that and smirked.  
  
"You seemed to enjoy it immensely though" Sakura mock pouted and punched his lightly in the arm.  
  
"Were you scared for me?" she asked looking up at him through her bangs, Xiaolang sighed and pulled her closer to himself by her hips.  
  
"No" Sakura gasped teasingly and struggled playfully in his arms. Xiaolang pulled her closer to himself so as not to let her get away  
  
"And why not?" she asked in a whisper, her lips brushing her ear sending little shivers down his spine.  
  
"There was no reason to be," he whispered back before kissing her, Sakura returned the kiss smiling at the same time, she loved it when he was like this. Tomoyo and Mie Lin let out a collective sigh as with the rest of the people around the world watching the couple through their television sets. Neither Sakura, nor Xiaolang realised that they were on world wide TV until a reporter came up and tapped Sakura on the shoulder to ask her a few questions. Xiaolang death glared the person for interrupting him but Sakura didn't seem to mind, she was happy to answer the man's questions and didn't notice the appreciative stare of the young man (if you get what im saying) Xiaolang growled warningly and pulled Sakura against him protectively while she continued to smile and talk to the camera as oblivious as ever (oh I love Sakura when she's like that)  
  
~*~  
  
Ardru watched everything from the sidelines smirking. 'He will be here soon, and when he is unleased everything will be mine.' Ardru cackled slightly but caught himself and coughed to cover it while brushing down his clothes self-consciously and looking around to see if anyone noticed his evil cackling. Everyone was unaware to what he had just let slip and he almost cackled again but thought better of it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: ok sorry people, I have major schoolwork blah, ok well some fics to check out  
  
I cant remember the writers but I know their fic names I think  
  
Wild things  
  
A cloudless sky  
  
Melting a stone heart  
  
Go and read KayJuli's fics  
  
Buddies in love  
  
There are more but I can't remember what there called. 


	17. Ladies first

1 SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS not me  
  
Dedicated to: my faithful Mediaminer readers; Cherry, LunaReina, H, Alanna, shortie, boubbles, diddy, Kero-chan, ~*Cherry Blossom*~, Princess Mint, Kapies, Kawaii-chan, shooting Star, Princess_Cattleye, love bug, shinning star and cy. Also to my many readers from Fanfiction, the names are not in order. Firstly to my first ever reviewer SoftMeiHuaPetals, and to my 300th reviewer Kerochan, and to everyone else as follows…Hunny bear, IC, ari, ML152, Pheonix Enigma, Syaorans Blossom, silver, traxx, pl, Phei qi, (), Sailor krypton, rinn, mookie, cheri, dragon star, butterfly_grl4, moshimoshiqueen, empress Sarah-sama, Dani, destiny, poker Alice, Nadesiko, laurel, cherry, seashell, flowerflare, lil'wolfluver, winnie, dev, monarch mistress, Legolas, Wings of Fire, kizzy, iyeza, midnight star, Ann, azeala, lonely tenshi, abercrombie89, ice-cold, angel, ashling, Magellan*princess, Brainy, petite girl, lilanna who is to lazy to log in, little wolf LOVER, sweetaznPnai4eva, Forsaken Tenshi, Klarisa, Tomoyo-chan, Destiny's prophet, Gokitok, Rushi33, lil evans918, cool camzy blue, Alexandra-chan, setsu, sweet-lionness, Wenxuan-chan, Lilocherrywolf, nanali, yoshi09, elven, Little Blossom, hikari, lilcutemunchkin, princess kidd, aleris, Silver- cherry, KayJuli, cuteness, Foxtails, lilxkawaiixazn, saber light, water dragon, sherylv, cka, sakuramoon, Xiao Lang, !Anonymous me!, Sapphire blue, littun, vekia11, saiera, chocobaby, starkerrigan, blue pehonix, marlene kimareu, Lunar Eclipse, shorlixa dragoness- spirit, angelove, sakura^silver, saki, :), cypress, white mist wolf, mimi-chan, kero~chan~*~, wolf of cherry blossom, ?, sakura no hana, Trinity Matrix, Sailor star dust, witty-sun, Sakura, Wind Goddess, Knight under*, Flame solo, jt, Final Fantasy Princess, Rebekkah- sama, Rachie-chan, SAKURA LOVER, Kalliana Angelos Tera, Pheonix Feather, SerenityLNguyen, april, Stephanie, Sakura32, 2kz, SakuraAngel, Valkari Sakura, star fury3000, sweet honey, Rainymalamute, silver fox, Elizabeth, cheng Gouia, moonlight pixie, green wigan, cibiookamigirl, kataryn, chibi-datenshi, lightning, verginia blue bells, RJ, MOG, Ninja09, snakes, Rose Red, Kitty kat, Gohan, and Kami (my wonderful sister) (sorry if I spelt you names wrong)  
  
KK/ Id like to thank everyone for their reviews, so here is a little special for everyone out there reading, and this does go on with the story :D ok here we go the 300th review special. (No its not like my other one where it was a dream I'm not that mean… mwhahaha) also the words are made up in the incantation.  
  
1.1 Chapter sixteen- Ladies First  
  
Ardru walked away from the arena intent on going to his rooms to begin the incantation that would ultimately get rid of Xiaolang so that he could have Sakura all to himself. Smiling evilly and holding back his evil cackles after the incident only moments before he took one more look over his shoulder to where Sakura and her friends were, all were surrounded by television crews while they waited for the next contestants to be ready. The school seemed unerringly empty and devoid of the normal noises of daytime. Ardru's feet sounded loudly in his ears as he walked towards his study. 'This will work and when it does Xiaolang will bow to me and watch while I take his cherry blossom and make her mine.  
  
The room was dark but Ardru welcomed it, this was where he liked it most, in solitary darkness away from the usual laughter of the school. Placing candles around in a circle Ardru sat down inside it and centred himself, drawing his magic up and around him.  
  
'Setu, ven dai'  
  
Darkness surround  
  
'luska ven dai'  
  
Fire surround  
  
'elra kaita ven dai'  
  
Other elements surround  
  
'ju nyu voc drez mi'  
  
led me your powers  
  
'oi tain rhu skata'  
  
bring forth the dark one  
  
'uimi nyu kiki'  
  
hear my plea  
  
'dyshutu shai'  
  
release him  
  
'dyshutu shai, dyshutu shai'  
  
release him, release him  
  
'rhu skata shiienpo'  
  
the dark one Shiienpo  
  
Black and red swirled together faster and faster around the figure of Ardru, the dark magic filling him, making him a conduct for the cast amount of power that was called upon. Gritting his teeth as actual physical pain shot through his body he opened his eyes ready for the release. Shooting up trough his body in a great whoosh the power exited him, flowing towards the sky and off to where the remains of the once great and mighty Shiienpo rested to bring him back to life. Ardru gasped and panted from the exertion and finally giving into the drowsiness he felt Ardru fell asleep with a smile on his face, he had released the mighty force of Shiienpo.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang stood in the centre of the arena looking over his opponent well. 'Ill win this time Sakura' Xiaolang smirked and held out a staff; eyes alight as Sakrua's eye twitched in annoyance. The other competitors had been fought against and this was the semi finales with Sakura Vs Xiaolang. Most people had wanted Sakura and Xiaolang to compete in the finales but that was not how the luck of the draw had given it. Tomoyo held a video camera in her hand and Mei Lin was giving a running commentary. Sakura growled low in her throat  
  
"You wont win this one Xiaolang, even with a staff," Sakura yelled across to him before pulling out her sword. 'I can do this, I've done it before, no sweat' Sakura groaned inwardly, she hate staffs, the awkward wood or metal depending on the person was just too difficult for her to get past, the stick was like a barrier in front of the opponent. 'All I have to do is disarm him and then it will be a piece of cake. Although he does know all my moves… time to bring out the big guns.' Sakura smirked 'I will win'  
  
"Ladies first" Xiaolang grinned while bowing his head at Sakura. Sakura growled and looked around mockingly.  
  
"I don't see any ladies…I see a 'boy' though" She grinned as Xiaolang growled. He hated being called a 'boy' by anyone and that included her. He charged at her swinging his staff high over his head a dangerous glint in his eyes. Sakura took an involuntary step back from the force of Xiaolang's blow, which she stopped with her sword. Both looked at each other for a moment gauging what the other would do next before they both pulled back simultaneously and directed kicks and sweeps, jabs and arcs with their weapons spinning and slicing the air with inhuman speed. Sakura was starting the sweat, the other competitors had been hard but she had been able to win against them because she had extensive knowledge about how each weapon was used and how to intercept them, the staff on the other hand was something, which she could never grasp. With the lack of concentration at that moment Xiaolang swept Sakura's feet from under head and casting aside his staff pinned her to the ground. 'Damn it!' Sakura cursed herself 'I have to do something quickly, I will not lose' Xiaolang grinned down at her, her hands were held above her head by his arms and her legs were held down by his knees. Sakura thought frantically for something that could break his concentration and smiled deviously 'I know exactly what to do' Sakura struggled a bit more then looked directly into Xiaolang's eyes, he looked at her questioningly for a moment before Sakura executed her little diversionary tactic, or should we say her way of distracting Xiaolang? Sakura arched her back and groaned in pleasure, which made Xiaolang let go over her and run his hands over her body, his mouth instantly on hers. 'Perfect, he can never resist me' smiling into the kiss Sakura had to control herself and make her mind block out the wonderful feeling of Xiaolang touching her. Using all her strength Sakura pushed Xiaolang off of her and now she had him pinned underneath her. Sakura grinned in triumph.  
  
"I guess that means I win," she said giving Xiaolang a quick kiss on the lips to keep him subdued. Xiaolang looked at Sakura with a scowl on his face as the girls screamed at Sakura for doing so well while the boys in the crowd yelled at Xiaolang for letting Sakura control him like that. While the tournament had been progressing it had become clear that the guys were betting on Xiaolang while the females were betting on Sakura to win. They had been waiting for this fight for a long time and now that they had gotten it, only the females were happy. Tomoyo and Mei Lin ran onto the grounds to congratulate Sakura on beating Xiaolang even when he was fighting with a staff.  
  
~*~  
  
Out beyond the forests and the seas in a desert that had not been visited by man for over a hundred years a dark shape was taking form, grey icy eyes could be seen from underneath a cowl of coarse material, a rough haggard breathing could be heard from the depths of the cloth as the figure took a staggering step. 'Finally, I have been reborn, now I can finish what I have started, the destruction of this world and the next.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: sorry its short, *sigh* ill get it in the end, ill make it longer. Anyway I have an idea for how I'm going to end it so when you review you get a choice of three endings, of course I'm not going to tell you what they are, you just have to tell me  
  
Lod, dad, or aws  
  
Ok, so the one that wins will be the ending that I give you :D 


	18. Final Round BING!

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Kapries, sorry that I forgot you last chapter, my wonderful mediaminer reviewer  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, though in my dreams I own Xiaolang (drools)  
  
KK/ do you know what I have realised, just how sad I am, I seriously wished that there were cartoon guys out there, I seriously reckon that they are much better then the real ones, you know like who framed roger rabbit the movie? Ok well enough about me now on with the chapter  
  
Chapter seventeen: final round, BING!  
  
Sakura stood in the middle of the arena, she had only gotten a small rest from the days fighting and now she was clad in an all black fighting gi (clothes) facing an all blue opponent from Australia, his name Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura had not seen this boy at all throughout the tournament but the crowd seemed to have, they all called out for him to win, Eriol smirked at the crowed and turned to Sakura. He held out in front of him Sai (thanks for telling me what those forks tings were) the same weapon that Jayden had used in Sakura's first round. Sakura held out her two samurai swords that Touya had given her after she had won against Xiaolang to use in the final round. Sakura looked around at the supporters most of them were waving red and black flags, there were also many blue and gold flags and the green and white flags were no longer waving. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the still sulking form of Xiaolang, Sakura smirked, if he hadn't become distracted in their fighting then he would have won, that thought didn't really boost up her confidence, she had won by cheating and so she wasn't sure if she could beat this boy from Australia. They both turned to each other and bowed before going into a fighting stance. Sakura rotated her wrists making her swords circle once before she charged at Eriol. Sakura could feel the strain on her muscles, sure she had had extensive training to make sure that she could endure a day of fighting but that didn't account to the many injuries that she had sustained throughout the day. Eriol thrust his Sai out to capture her swords before they impaled his body and then twisted the Sai to dislodge Sakura's hold on her swords, Sakura intercepting this with a knee to the stomach, she flipped over Eriol's head and pulled out her samurai swords before he could finish the twist. Sakura fel back into a fighting stance to wait for Eriol to attack. Eriol swished his blue hair away from his piercing blue eyes as he watched the colours of the girls aura swirl around her; it was kind of distracting with all the colours pulsating around the place.  
  
They both charged again, looking for any weaknesses in the others defence. Sakura was growing tired of the strike, block rutin and so flipping horizontally over Eriol's ducked head she went to slash at his back when he somersaulted backwards underneath Sakura and flipped her onto her back, pinning her to the ground. Sakura growled, how many times had she let her guard down and ended on her back. Eriol discarded his Sai and pushed Sakura's Samurai swords out of her reach.  
  
"How are you going to get out of this one?" Eriol asked in perfect Japanese. Sakura growled and thrashed around. "How about you do to me what you did to your last opponent?" Eriol asked suggestively, Sakura's eyes widened at what he was insinuating, anger flaring in her eyes and she cursed at him. Eriol tsked Sakura's behaviour. "You know, maybe you just need someone to start it." He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you dare" Sakura ground out looking desperately for someway of either dislodging the boy on top of her or signalling to the judges watching that she gave up. She stiffened as she felt Eriol move and slide down a little so that their faces were just centimetres apart.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang glared as the boy Sakura was fighting pinned her underneath him.  
  
"Stupid, she let her guard down AGAIN!" Mei Lin snorted at Xiaolang  
  
"Calm yourself iago, before you give yourself a haemorrhage" Tomoyo giggled and turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
"You know, I at least recognised the other fighters from the Australian crew, but I don't remember ever seeing that guy there" Mei Lin and Xiaolang turned to Tomoyo and shrugged, their eyes going back to the struggling Sakura.  
  
Xiaolang's eyes narrowed  
  
"What is he doing?" He asked in a low voice, he could tell right away that Sakura was not comfortable being in such close proximity with the other boy and then the boy slid down her, Xiaolang snarled and was about to charge into the arena when Mei Lin held him back  
  
"Wait, see what Sakura does." Xiaolang tried to get out of Mei Lin's grasp when Tomoyo latched herself on to him, keeping him put. Xiaolang's eyes flared with protectiveness and his aura flashed around him, he had never felt something like this before, it gave him a new strength and he pushed the girls away from him just as Eriol lent down and kissed Sakura roughly on the lips. Crying out in an animalistic rage Xiaolang charged only to be stopped by some kind of force field around the arena.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in fright as the boy on top of her attacked her mouth with his rough passionate kisses, an anger over took her that was absolutely powerfully taking control of her actions, her already spiralling aura seemed to brighten and with a new found strength she pushed Eriol off of her and stood up, she had heard Xiaolang's cry of outrage and she desperately wanted to get back to him for some reason. Growling at Eriol she kicked him while he was still down, spitting out his taste from her mouth, she continued with her attacks beating him senseless, her mind seemed no longer in control of her body, the only thoughts running through her head were 'kill the enemy, get back to safety.' That safety was Xiaolang. Retrieving her Samurai Swords Sakura stalked predatorily up to Eriol's groaning body where she stood over him, she lifted up her swords over her head, rotating them in the air so that they glinted in the afternoon sun light before she made the downwards plunge, Her swords stopped in mid air just millimetres from Eriol's body, all the on lookers that were no magical thought that Sakura had just stopped herself to give the final declaration that she was the winner but that was not it at all, magic had stopped the sword from going any further, Sakura bared her teeth in frustration before discarding her swords and heading back to her safety.  
  
The barrier had come down and Xiaolang ran into the arena to capture Sakura in his arms, he cradled her protectively and possessively while Sakura just stayed in his arms, both of them calmly snapping out of their weird state of uncontrollable anger. Both looked at each other for a moment, mirroring the others fear, they had just delved into a new part of their magic and it scared them for they had both felt that it was an uncontrollable force and that it was very dangerous to everyone around them. Sakura shuddered while Xiaolang held her tighter taking comfort in the others presence.  
  
~*~  
  
Ardru sat panting still inside the room, the candles had burned out and he could feel the evil power of Shiienpo. Smirking he stood up ready to go back to the arena to see who had won the martial arts tournament. It would be a while before Shiienpo made it to Hong Kong to give Ardru everything he wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stood there a little dazed as everyone congratulated her, Touya handed her back her Samurai swords where she sheathed them behind her back. She was going to get her prize money and trophy.  
  
"Announcing SAKURA KINOMOTO the WINNER of the ZAIOZU MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT for 2002 in HONG KONG!" the announcer stated smiling and pulling at Sakura's arm to bring it above her head. Sakura smiled weakly just wanting to go to her bed, a day of fighting then some weird magical thing that happened to her was enough for one day. Sakura kept on taking glances at Xiaolang who wasn't far from her side watching patiently, they had to have a talk about what they had discovered and soon… well maybe after a nice long sleep. Sakura excused herself, her eyes were drooping and she was almost constantly yawning. The crowed groaned saying they wanted to talk to her more but Sakura just apologised and almost ran to her room, Xiaolang not far behind.  
  
Sakura waited for Xiaolang to catch up before she flopped onto her bed, Xiaolang lying besides her. They both looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I'm scared" Sakura whispered, her hand going up to touch Xiaolang's face softly. Xiaolang frowned at her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You don't have to be… not while I'm here" he whispered into her ear pulling the covers over the both of them and safely tucking Sakura tightly to him, he smiled softly down at Sakura who was already out like a light, he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes himself, but before he drifted off to sleep he sighed one word  
  
"Aiishiteru"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: ok I don't know if I spelt that right but you all know what im talking about. Mwhahaha you were wondering when I was going to bring Eriol in weren't you? Well I was! Even thought there is no clow book I still thought it necessary to give Tomoyo a guy also Mei Lin will get one too. Ok I know I made Eriol seem err how shall I put this a little demanding, nasty and stuff like that (OOC) or whatever, I had to make him appear evil so that Xiaolang doesn't forgive him, you know how Xiaolang detests Eriol well now he actually has a good reason to, in my story I mean, yeah! Thanks for those reviews, I love them: D rock on people. 


	19. We need to Talk

1.1 Girls  
  
In the Chinese school  
  
Yulka Nu Chinese (RTX)  
  
Mou Tatsu American (RTX)  
  
Sakura Kinomoto Japanese (NRTX)  
  
Yu Tai Shi South Korean (RTX)  
  
Usizo Vuuna American (RTX)  
  
Futtie Li Chinese (XS)  
  
Fan Ren Li Chinese (XS)  
  
Xeifu Li (Sp) Chinese (XS)  
  
Femmie Li (Sp) Chinese (XS)  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji Japanese (NRTX)  
  
Aurhi Koicho American (RTX)  
  
Mei Lin Rae Chinese (RTX)  
  
Lieko Yuji American (RTX)  
  
From Australian school  
  
Marlis Kuzo White Australian (NRTX)  
  
Ormaz Kinsing Aboriginal Australian (NRTX)  
  
From American school  
  
Zana Ki African American (NRTX)  
  
Mei Shu White American (NRTX)  
  
Vi Vi tako Asian American (NRTX)  
  
Ito Shu White American (NRTX)  
  
Poina Jukai White American (NRTX)  
  
RTX= related to Xiaolang  
  
NRTX= not related to Xiaolang  
  
XS= Xiaolang's sister  
  
~*~  
  
Sujakata (KangaKilla) hi everyone, changed my name, you like? I thought that seeing as I'm writing about people with these kinds of names that id change my name to be a little more Asian or something. So if anyone wants to tell me if my name means anything at all your more then welcome to :D ok… now the reason to why it took so long to write this new chapter would be because I have just finished my mid year exams and I was learning for them, also getting in all my work that was due was something that I was doing as well. So never fear I did not have writers block.  
  
It has come to my attention that I have made a mistake with my fic (now don't all go screaming off into the hills, yes I made a mistake) it is to do with my saying that Eriol was not in my fic when he was so… I'm going to invent a reason for that mwhahaha Ha. Ok well here we go.  
  
2 SAKURA-cherry blossom  
  
By Sujakata  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: We need to talk  
  
Deep green eyes watched as the children played in the small and dusty streets, black blue hair flew into his eyes as he stood on top of the cliff, the wind spinning around him as he looked out over the town, 'petty people and their idiotic lives' he sneered disdainfully. 'After I visit my "master" ill rid the world of their foolishness,' a soft smirk was placed on his lips as Shiienpo turned his attention in the direction of where he could feel his "masters" powers, 'no one controls me as you are about to find out "master"' and with that Shiienpo walked away from the town in the direction of the power his black clothes rustling in the wind as he disappeared from sight.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed, she felt so calm and so safe right at that moment that she didn't want to cross over from sleep into wakefulness. Her warmth stirred and curious as to what was going on she cracked open her eyes just a little and sleepily looked around. The sight that greeted her shocked her back into consciousness as the face of Xiaolang came into her view. A small smile graced his lips and that was when Sakura realised that Xiaolang had been the warmth that made her feel safe. A light blush escaped onto her cheeks as he whispered her name in his sleep and pulled her tighter to him. The sound of voices startled Sakura and she quickly closed her eyes.  
  
"I just cant believe that he's in our room on her bed, asleep" Sakura groaned inwardly, that was Mei Lin's voice and that was when she realised that they were in fact on Sakura's bed in the girls dormitory. 'We should have gone to his room' Sakura thought absently 'that way we'd be alone' after a few moments the force of what she was thinking came to her and she blushed again 'I really need to stop doing that.' Xiaolang stirred again and rolled over so that Sakura was beneath him, a few seconds later he gave of a slight sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Sakura groaned inwardly again, she could only imagine what this would look like to the others, although it was comfortable. Sakura counted off the seconds before she heard what she was listening for, a small shriek from all the girls in the room, and from the sounds of it, it was everyone.  
  
"What is he doing to her?" Sakura sighed, that was Tomoyo. A few giggles were heard before the next person talked  
  
"Sounds like she's enjoying it" Sakura was mortified, she hadn't realised that she had sighed out loud. Xiaolang shifted again and Sakura's mind went in overdrive 'is he doing what I think he's doing? Oh hell, wake up Xiaolang, wake up!' her mind was screaming at him to get up, Sakura had to control her breathing with everything that she had, she almost lost her control of her body when he began nuzzling her neck. 'Does he do this all the time when he's asleep?' rolling her eyes mentally she shifted slightly to get more comfortable, it seemed like Xiaolang was going to take his time waking up.  
  
"Ooh, he's such a hentai" she heard one of the girls say in embarrassment.  
  
"Shh, you'll wake them up!" another one stated sounding as if she was enjoying the show. Sakura was so embarrassed she almost cried out to Xiaolang to wake up when he did it himself. Sighing mentally she waited for the inevitable, which never came and she was surprised when she felt a light kiss on her nose and then eyelids.  
  
"Xiaolang, how nice of you to join us" Sakura suppressed a giggle, now she was going to get the inevitable.  
  
"What are you doing watching us sleep you perverts," Xiaolang hissed, trying to not wake up his Sakura. Mei Lin snorted in disbelief  
  
"Well excuse me but you were the one almost ripping off Sakura's clothes in her sleep" There was an indignant sound from what she could only assume was Xiaolang before there was a bounce of the bed that startled her into sitting up straight in bed with her eyes wide open blinking in confusion.  
  
"Oh now look what you two have done, you've woken her up" Sakura turned to look at the people standing around her and yawned cutely.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked sleepily, all she really wanted to do was snuggle up to Xiaolang and go back to sleep. 'But we still need to have that talk' her mind reminded her. Sighing slightly Sakura got up out of bed and looked to the floor where Mei Lin and Xiaolang were rolling around trying to punch each other. Sakura growled in mock anger  
  
"You realise Mei Lin that if you weren't related to him id have to kill you" both stopped to look at Sakura confused  
  
"Huh?" Mei Lin said blinking  
  
"No one touches him but me" and with that Sakura punched Xiaolang lightly in the arm and then continued to walk to the bathroom. "Ill be out in half an hour, we need to talk Xiaolang" and with that she entered the bathroom leaving behind a confused bunch of people.  
  
Mei Lin grinned at her cousin  
  
"Oooh your in trouble, the only reason girls want to talk is to yell and scream about how they hate their boyfriend" the other girls giggled and Xiaolang scowled.  
  
"That's not it, I know why we need to talk" he turned to the expecting eyes of the girls in the room and shrugged "if she wants to tell you then its her business" The girls cried out in anger  
  
"You have to tell us," Fan Ren yelled at her brother before lunging at him, Xiaolang ran backwards and making it to the door ran out. The others waking up walked out of their dorms when they heard yelling. They were surprised to see Xiaolang running from the girl's dormitory with everyone of the girls bar Sakura and the overseas contestants running after him. The boys chuckled and called after him  
  
"WE ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A HENTAI," laughing could be heard from the girls as well as some of the others down the hall, and then there would be the characteristic growl from Xiaolang.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa chuckled as he watched the scene from his door, how he wished he was still with them, the fight with Sakura was intense, he hadn't realised that she would be so strong and she was actually going to kill him. That scared him; if he hadn't put up that magical shield she would have stabbed him with her Samurai swords before he could blink. At first he had thought that maybe it was because she had remembered that he was once their friends and had put a magical spell on them to forget him so he could go to Australia to learn the rest of his magical and martial arts training without being distracted by… certain things. Eriol sighed, who was he fooling but himself. 'Tomoyo' the name rolled through his head as a picture of a dark purple haired girl flashed every time he blinked or closed his eyes.  
  
'I'm going to have to stop running from my feelings and just act them out, although I don't think she's too happy about what happened with Sakura.' He smirked ' and either is Xiaolang' shaking his head he went back into his room. 'After the tournament ill re-introduce myself and then transfer back to here and see what happens with me and Tomoyo' deciding that that was his best bet Eriol walked over to his bed and flopped down. 'Two days of relaxation before the team fighting. What am I going to do for two days?' Eriol smiled one of his creepy smiles 'ill go and see if they've caught up to my cute little wolf is up to' shaking his head he started 'what's with the cute little wolf thing?' shrugging his shoulders Eriol pulled on a shirt and pants as well as some shoes and walked out of his dorm 'well its sure to bug the hell out of Xiaolang' laughing evilly Eriol headed down the way he saw Xiaolang and the horde of girls following him go down, a glint of mischief in his blue eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Xiaolang sat facing each other, both had worried eyes.  
  
"Its dangerous, we…we need to get away for a while and just try and have some control over it" Sakura said, she was worried about the safety of her friends, the memory of wanting to kill her "enemy" was still fresh in her mind. "I almost killed someone," Sakura whispered lowering her head. Xiaolang sighed and lifted Sakura's chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"We'll find a way to get trough this, we just have to have control over our feelings, and I think that its emotion based. When you were fighting and that guy kissed you I was angry, and I went into a rage, that was when it came, I was feelings so protective of you that, I don't know it was like it was raw power, some kind of animalistic thing that erupted inside of me. WE have to be careful that non of our friends get hurt" Sakura nodded and looked him in the eyes  
  
"Do you think there are some books that would tell us what this means?" she asked. Xiaolang shrugged.  
  
"To the best of my knowledge were the only ones that have has core magic and had this kind of thing happen to them. Demo, we will try, there might be something in them that will tell us about this" Sakura smiled slightly at the ray of hope that shined through. "Demo, today and tomorrow we will rest, then when the tournament is over then we will start looking for some information." Sakura grinned and leaning over she kissed Xiaolang, closing his eyes Xiaolang wrapped his arms around Sakura's thin waist and pulled her from her chair and into his lap, Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer. Both were unaware of the three sets of eyes watching them, one was a look of delight, another a look of death and the last one a look of possessiveness.  
  
Sakura groaned in pleasure as Xiaolang's hands ran down her body and he unconsciously laid Sakura down on the sofa with himself on top, he began placing small butterfly kisses across her face and neck while Sakura ran her hands through his messy hair before pulling his face to her and kissing him again, deepening the kiss that they were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the crowd get bigger until a couple of the students began to whistle and hoot, while the three that had been watching them before faded out into the shadows.  
  
Xiaolang had had enough of being interrupted while he was trying to have some time ALONE with Sakura. Snarling at the students who were yelling their approval Xiaolang picked up Sakura in his arms and stalked out of the room where they had been having their talk and into his room to continue his making out session with Sakura who enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
"Ill have to make another appointment," Sakura gasped as Xiaolang bit her earlobe, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Or you could just stay here" he replied breathlessly before he purred softly in Sakura's ear and not waiting for a reply continued his ministrations, much to the delight of Sakura.  
  
Until next time…………  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sujakata: oh that was beautiful if I do say so myself, and I do know that it isn't very long but I have been a busy girl. I just hope that you liked my S&S mush. Mwhahaha Ha oh and thanks for the reviews, I love them :D 


	20. Combat boots and Army pants: part one; o...

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: The sexy dead guy from the movie jeepers creepers (the one that has his stomach sewn back up)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, although I do own the other characters.  
  
AN/ I'm back my wonderful readers and reviewers. Alright now, lets see what is going on so far. First of all I've been busy and I have been getting out all the ideas for my newest fic Another Place in Time, it's a CCS x GW (Gundam Wing) so if your interested then go and check it out, its got about nine chapters up already. Ok now on with this fic, there has been a few things brought to my attention, one is that the rating should go up from now on so I'm sorry but all those who feel they are not mature enough to read some of these things, such as mushiness, violence, such as blood and guts and killing and magical wars then I suggest that you go and read a much nicer and placid fic. Ok now that that's all out of the way lets begin with this.  
  
Rating: R (restricted to people who know they can handle adult stuff, well really its more blood and guts and fighting)  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Combat boots and army pants: part one; organization  
  
The two days of rest were spent quite well between Sakura and Xiaolang, they spent as much of it as they could together, and although they were rather .busy they still got in their rest time. The group fighting was coming up soon, the Chinese groups were set, there were three, in the first group were Jin Uzika, Fan Ren Li, Yulka Nu, Kihan Suetra, Ling Xiou Fhu, Taehing Loaw and Fihyuw Ziu, all of these students were either fourth or fifth year students. The next group consisted of the third year students, Sasha Kay, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Mei Lin Li, Mou Tatsu, Xiaolang Li, and Rhu Tan Ren. The last Chinese group was filled with second and two first years. They all wore different combat outfits but all with the same kind of colouring. The first group had black and blue army print pants and shirts, also they wore green combat boots. The next group wore black and red army print with black boots and the first years wore white and black army print with black boots. They also wore a dragon head tie to signify which group they were.  
  
"Ok, now here are the rules, there are three groups allowed per school, Australia is only sending in two groups of five, America is sending in two groups of seven and one group of six. We have the advantage as we have three groups of seven. Now, our home base is the red flag, it will be situated in the centre of a circle of sandbags just as the other groups are. The trees will be our cover as well as our enemy. The group will split into a third, each third will have a different task. The first third will be to protect the flag and if our castle falls then they are to carry the flag to safety. The second group are the attackers, they will be headed off together to get the other flags and the last third will be the scouts, they will be running alongside the attackers and in the trees. Magic can be used, fighting skills a definite, the only things that are forbidden are sleeping spells, enhancing spells and illusion spells." Fan Ren the Chinese captain stood before her multicoloured troops, a grim look on her face. "Sakura already won the singles championship we have to keep the title of champion for China." Xiaolang rolled his eyes and gave Sakura a look which she grinned at. "Any questions?" Fan Ren Li asked looking about the group. "yeah, do we have colour captains?" Ling Xiou Fhu asked pulling his braid off his shoulder, he was one of the faster team members and he prided himself on being one of the attackers. Fan Ren nodded her head. "Each colour group will have a team leader, but all team leaders will answer to me, understand?" there were grunts of recognition from the male population and a hai or two from the Japanese girls.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The students that weren't participating all sat comfortably in the largest training room that was filled to the walls with chairs, a few balconies had been magic'ed up so that there was more room for the students. A large screen from ceiling to floor was at the front of the room and also in front of each balcony so that the occupants could see clearly what was going on with each group. The students that were watching the proceedings gathered in their chairs and pulled on their headsets that would make the screen in front of them come to life. Each headset had its own settings, that way the student watching could follow which ever person they wished. This would ensure that every student was happy with what they were watching. The big screens at the front served as a projector or satellite dish for magic, it projected what each student wanted to see directly to the head gear they wore. Touya groaned as he sat down in one of the seats next to Yu Tai Shi, one of Sakura's friends, placing his headset on he quickly put his settings to Sakura to watch what she did.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Sakura found herself assigned the part of the scout troup, she and Mei Lin were to go with Fan Ren, Ling Xiou, Peihu and Loru. The six of them were to divide the assignments among themselves "Sakura, you and Mei Lin stay in the trees, you can use simple jumping spells to keep yourselves in the trees, take down any enemy's you see with your magic, use any spell you can. There are judges watching your every move, they are the ones that decide what points to award the teams. Myself and Loru will take to watching the back of the attackers while Ling Xiou and Peihu will cover the sides on foot. Got that?" Fan Ren asked, she was really enjoying this leadership thing. Although Ling Xiou didn't really enjoy being chosen as a scout, he started to warm up to the idea once Fan Ren stated that he could shoot, run, hide, defend, attack whatever there was out there that moved, as long as it wasn't a team member.  
  
Xiaolang groaned, he was appointed leader of the red colour as well as the attackers, sometimes he hated being a Li. He looked around at his group which consisted of himself, Rhu and Sasha, Jin, Kihan, Juji and Rai. "Tomoyo, you and Kihan will be at the centre, we will head out in a box like state, around you at the front will be myself, at the sides Juji and Sasha and at the rear will come Rai and Jin. Try and not get hit, make sure that you can spot at least one of the scouts to help you out if you need them and if any of you see a chance to get the flag then take it. We are the ones that will be leading the actual group forwards, the scouts will just keep up with our pace. We approximately three days to get two flags, one green one blue, ready? Lets move out" Xiaolang Li lead his group of soldiers out of their huddle and past the home base where the voice of Tomoyo Daidouji was raised.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, she wasn't the oldest nor the strongest but they had chosen her as the leader seeing as she was friends with Xiaolang, Mei Li and Sakura. She shook her head, she wasn't a great strategist but she would try "right, first off we need scouts. Four of you are to go off one north, one south one east and one west. If you see anything that is not of our colours then send off a magical signal which will be the colour of red. Looking around at her group Tomoyo decided that she would send off two of the white and two of the blue. "Yulka, north, Taehing, South , Saz East and Lee West, now once you've sent the signal, wait around for a couple of seconds before coming back to us, making sure that you don't actually lead them to where we are. No off you go!" the four soldiers ran off the their respected posts, it would change every four hours to different people. They had three days to defend their home. The others that were left were herself, Mou, Fihyuw and Grey. Tomoyo ordered Grey and Mou to be in front of the sand bags, ready to defend in battle while herself and Fihyuw sat next to the flag ready to run if need be.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Sakura sat in the tree, Mei Lin across from her, below at least a hundred feet was the small assembly of the red group. They had stopped after one of their people said they saw something running in the bushes. Ling Xiou had run off to check. Sakura was ready to keep going, it was rather boring jumping from tree to tree. Mei Lin jumped in front of Sakura and placed a hand to her mouth, before pointing to a few hundred feet away in the trees where crouched was a blue clad person. Sakura nodded her head to show that she had seen. Quietly telling Mei Lin to keep an eye on him Sakura quietly floated to the ground to alert Xiaolang.  
  
"blue, few hundred feet, south east, hundred feet up." Sakura said quickly before going back to the trees to take care of the scout. Xiaolang grinned at the brisk tone Sakura used and urged his soldiers to gather around him so they could surprise attack the enemy. "how did they get here so fast?" Rhu asked? Xiaolang shrugged "Magic, and if that's the case then their magic store will be low, from what I heard the camps are at least eight miles apart." Rhu nodded his head and flexed his fingers ready for a fight. "Jin, Rhu, Sasha, attack from the front as soon as you see them, make it look like you just stumbled onto them ok? Next the half of us will come from one side while the others will come from the back. Sakura and Mei Lin will be in the trees as well as the rest of the scouts. They will join us if there is need. Move out" The team grinned at each other and ran quickly through the trees as silently as possible, each glancing up to make sure they could still see at least one scout, Sakura though seemed to have disappeared for the moment.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Eriol had sensed Sakura long before she landed casually before him. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, getting into a fighting stance, ready to use his magic. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and glared "I remember you.what'd you do?" Eriol sighed and hung his head "used a spell so you'd forget me" Sakura nodded her head and lent against the tree branch, making it look like she didn't realise that she was around a hundred feet above the ground. "I had to get away, I was being distracted from my studies" Sakura snorted and glanced at Mei Lin who was catching up "well, all I can say is that if we were your friends before you did what ever spell you did, we mustn't of been very good if we couldn't help you" Sakura turned fully as Mei Lin landed just a few meters away on an opposite tree. Eriol was about to reply when he was attack from both sides with magic, he hadn't been ready for the attacks and so the combined attacks made a stunning light show succeeding in leaving Eriol unconscious.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Sujakata: ok well I cant be bothered writing more  
  
Sakura: go and read Another Time in Place, I'm in it and I got two guys to chose from, how good is that?  
  
Xiaolang: well I'm not in it  
  
Syaoran: of course not, I am  
  
Sujakata: I thought you were the same  
  
Xiaolang: no, I'm the Chinese version of myself, he is the Japanese version, there is also an English version *whispers* I don't like him much  
  
Showrun: HEY! That is not nice  
  
Syaoran: *shrugs* I don't care  
  
Sujakata: *sighs* ok well I've had enough of this confusing ness, night people.  
  
Leilo: hi, I'm from Another Place in Time, I am an original character, I'm here on behalf of Sujakata who apologises for the shortness of the chapter and knows that yo have been waiting fro a long time for this chapter. She also would like to say that non of her stories are dead and that she just likes to write so that people can enjoy reading what is inside her head without making her a mental case. She thanks you all for reading and says that hopefully if her schedule isn't to hectic that the next chapter for this fic and the others such as HARRY POTTER and THE CIRLCE OF MAGIC and The Red Dragon will be up soon. (also hopefully she does more for Another Place in Time since I want to know what happens.) 


	21. Combat Boots and Army Pants-part two-Fla...

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Molly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but this idea is mine and if I find out that anyone has copied my idea I will kill them :D  
  
AN/ Oh gosh, how long have I not written in this fic??? Well here we go, hopefully it will be long *sigh* I've been writing in Another Place in Time my CCS x GW and my x-men fic It's Just a Phase. Also I have about four months until year 12 is finished so I might not be able to write for a while!  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Chapter Twenty: Combat Boots and Army Pants- Part Two- Flag One  
  
Mei Lin looked down at Eriol on the ground and grinned. "wasn't ready for that now was he?" she asked kicking his over so that he was on his back, she seemed to be studying his face for a moment before looking up at Sakura, "hey I remember him, didn't he.." Sakura nodded her head  
  
"he said that he put some kind of spell on us so that we wouldn't remember him, something about being distracted by his studies." Mei Lin scowled  
  
"oh Pashaw, he's making up stuff, and what could be so distracting that he wanted us to forget him?" Sakura just shrugged and turned her attention to the battle going on below her. Shaking her head she floated quickly down to help Sasha take care of a very persistent blue fighter. The boy grinned at her and ducked under a right jab before stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"go ahead Sakura, have some fun" Sakura tilted her head to the side while waiting for her opponent to turn around and when they did their eyes widened in fear and they ran away saying they didn't do anything. Sakura shook her head and laughed.  
  
Mei Lin pouted at Sakura who was on the ground looking up at her. "what's wrong sad sack?" Sakura called up, the others were making quick work of their opponents so Sakura sat down on the ground to watch. Mei Lin sighed and grabbed Eriol by the arm and floated the both of them down to where Sakura and now Juji sat, she threw the unconscious blue fighter to the ground and plopped herself next to her friend.  
  
Once the blue fighters had been 'disposed of' the Chinese fighters came to sit with Sakura and the others, smiling at the way in which they had defeated their enemy. "So what do we do now?" Rhu asked, looking around at the sprawled figures of the Australian fighters. Mei Lin shrugged, not really caring about what to do with their 'enemy's. Sakura's eyes went wide and a silly grin found its way onto her face.  
  
"I have the BEST idea" Sakura then started to shuffle around in her pack until she found what she was looking for.electrical tape. Mei Lin's mouth hung open.  
  
"you brought that?" Xiaolang laughed and then went through his pack and brought out a real of thick black tape.  
  
"well, you never know when you'll need it" Sakura said matter-of-factly. The others shook their heads but all helped out in placing the blue fighters around the trees while Sakura and Xiaolang taped them to the trees, making sure it was tight and that they wouldn't be able to get out unless someone cut them out.  
  
After their fun Mei Lin, Kihan and Sakura all took photos of the whole process so that they could have some memories of their little fighting outing thing. Then gathering their things the red team headed off again, they needed to be ready to fight against the next team.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo sat there looking at her nails, this was so boring. Teahing was now sitting with her, they had swapped two positions after two hours, that way it wasn't as long as the initial four hours. All had decided that Tomoyo couldn't go on watch because she was the leader and had to stay with the flag, she was just thrilled about that. Looking around herself Tomoyo noticed that they didn't really have that much cover if they got into trouble. "Teahing, what kind of magic do you have?" Teahing turned his head towards Tomoyo and sighed.  
  
"I have water and earth, why?" Tomoyo grinned and then turned around to call over Yulka and Fihyuw. The two of them hurried over and waited for Tomoyo to tell them why she had wanted them.  
  
"I have an idea." The others nodded their heads in anticipation to what she was going to say. "Teahing here, has water and earth magic so. Teahing could you possible make a moat? And then rise the earth up higher?" Teahing's eyes widened in excitement and the others all laughed at Tomoyo's bright idea.  
  
"I can do that and a little bit more" the others watched as the young boy rubbed his hands together ready to do his magic.  
  
~  
  
The judges watched the goings on with all three groups, there were nine judges, each one had their screens set on one particular group, three for the Chinese, three for the Australian and three for the American. The Chinese judges all gasped together and huddled closer. "how marvellous, they are simply fantastic." The other judges looked up from what they were watching and leaned over to see that the home of the red group was now surrounded by a clearing that stretched for some time then a thick thorny barrier, and huge moat and then a cliff like thing. There were four fighters at different points on the cliff and each held in their hands a magical bow with lightning ready to shoot at anyone who tried to get close.  
  
The other judges looked at the homes of their teams that they were watching and sighed, 'where are all the smart ones?' they all thought frowning in disappointment.  
  
~  
  
It was night time, all three groups were resting, all in different places in the large forest, although the blue team was separated and they still had most of their team tied to trees. The red team was seated around a blazing blue fire that was curtesy of Ling who was roasting some marshmallows on a stick. The others were all grinning and telling each other stories that they had heard.  
  
"I have a joke" Rai said his black hair flopping over his eyes. The others quietened down to listen to it. "There is this guy that walks into a bar, and he has a lisp, anyway he goes up to the bar tender and asks 'I there can I have a Gin and tonic?' the bartender nods his head and says 'that'll be sixty bucks' the guys is all shocked 'sixty bucks? Sixty bucks? Well I'm not having that, hmm how much does a Bourbon cost?' ' that's about hmm thirty' the guy again is shocked 'thirty bucks? How can it be thirty dollars? Well ok hmm how much does a lemonade cost?' 'hmm.well lets see.around fifteen bucks' the guy again goes into a rage before calming down enough to ask 'how about a water?' 'oh that's only three bucks' the guy thinks about it for a while before nodding his head in assent. The bartender gives him the water and is cleaning down the counter, the guy drinks his drink and goes to get up when the bartender speaks. 'I just want to thankyou for not paying me out about the hump on my back.' The guy stares at the hump as if shocked. 'that's a hump? I thought it was you butt, everything else is so high here'" Rai finishes his joke and everyone cracks up laughing because he did the voices so funnily. Fan Ren stands up to get every ones attention.  
  
"I have one too.its in a bar as well, this guy comes prancing into the bar carrying a hand bag and singing twenty one today twenty one today, this guy sitting down at the table starts to laugh and says 'look at that fag' the guy singing hits the man that insulted him in the head with his hand bag and the guy gets knocked unconscious. The guy with the handbag then grins and starts to sing twenty two today twenty two today" Everyone laughs at that one as well finding it all very funny.  
  
Sakura snuggles up to Xiaolang and yawns cutely while she grins at Fan Ren as she starts a game of Hawaiian Charades, her bum has a torch shining on it so that everyone can see what letter she is spelling out with it. It is a hilarious game and has everyone laughing their heads off.  
  
~  
  
Shiienpo glared at the bright lights of the city of India, he could feel his 'masters' power pulling him, he was getting closer, and he would not stop until his 'master' was no longer with the living.  
  
~  
  
The morning light brought about a chilly air as the fog that clung to the ground began to spread and then dissipate as the sun began to climb over the trees, signalling that it was going to be a beautiful day. The red team had started off at sunrise, wanting to at least get one flag before the end of the day, they only had two days left, this one included and so they wanted to make the most of it. Sakura leapt from tree to tree making it a game for her and Mei Lin as they wove in and out, circling the group and making sure that there were no other groups coming their way.  
  
It was almost lunch time when Mei Lin spotted the green and white of the American group. Smiling she floated down and informed Xiaolang how far away it was. He called a quick time out in which everyone could have a rest, get something to eat.relieve themselves. and other things. Sakura quickly sat down and grinned at everyone, this was so much fun, she couldn't believe it. Everyone ate a quick meal, all were excited about another fight and hopefully they would be in the possession of a flag by the end of the day.  
  
Once they were freshened up they moved out, they were only a few minutes away from the group and they couldn't wait to get their hands on the flag and were eager to release some of their stress by fighting.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo spotted the first of the green group heading their way it wasn't easy to spot them but they did and she was grateful for the warning. She yelled out her orders and all of them got ready, four with the magical bows with lightning arrows and the others with their hands ready to fire magic.  
  
~  
  
The American's leader Cody looked on in awe at the massive fort like thing that the red teams flag was imbedded in. There was a clearing that they had to cross so their was no covering from being fired at. This was going to be hard as. He sighed, 'why did we have to go this was?.'  
  
~  
  
The scouts were to stay in the trees, and to be the air attack, the others split up, making sure that they were paired, Ling went with the attacking group, just as back up. Sakura and Mei Lin smiled and waited with anticipation for the initial attack to begin. A war cry from Xiaolang started the entire mess of the whole magical attack and that was when they realised that the Americans had placed a magical shield around their home. The magical attacks bounced off the shield and went straight back to the ones that fired them, everyone placed up their own personal shields to block the attack and they looked around confused as to what to do. Xiaolang cursed and then signalling to everyone who was still hidden to attack, this would be a hand to had battle and the odds were in their favour.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo grinned as she watched the green team rise into the air for an aerial attack on their home. She shook her head. "do they really think were that stupid?" she asked her team they all shrugged back, their eyes on the approaching 'enemies' they were ready and they wanted some action. Tomoyo called upon her magic as well as a few others, they sent out their attack, a mixture of shadow and moon magic.the battle ground was placed in darkness, and the Chinese team had the advantage.  
  
~  
  
Sakura and the others ran flat out, knowing full well that while there was a shield up then the other team couldn't attack them with any magical powers. Fan Ren and Xiaolang ran at the head of the attack, both held in their hands bow staffs, other weapons were not permitted as they would injure the opponent too harshly and even kill them. Mei Lin and Juji ran beside Sakura, they were ready for action and were not ones for being patient when there was a battle. Sakura and Xiaolang seemed to slow down momentarily before both ran faster then they had been before, both matching each others stride and for a split second their images seemed to flicker to that of a wolves, Xiaolang a pitch black colour and Sakura a snow white, then their images seemed to right themselves and the duo ran ahead, their eyes on their target, the strange ancient magic running through their blood giving them two primal instincts, one; stay close to the other, two; find and destroy the enemy.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo smirked as her team lifted from the ground with precision and attacked the floundering green team who couldn't see through the darkness and Tomoyo had assumed correctly, only a few in their team knew light magic and therefore were the only ones that could see what was going on. Their enemy was taken down quickly and smoothly, only one of their numbers injured, but not too badly. Once they had their 'enemy' grounded they quickly tied them up with some electrical tape that Tomoyo fund in her back pack, which she did not remember putting into her bag. Their opponents were tied to the thorny barrier, their weapons and provisions now belonged to the red team and the celebrated their victory with a bon fire and chocolate.  
  
~  
  
The fight was quick and furious, Xiaolang and Sakura worked with perfect synchronisation, their attacks, their blocks, everything they did was mirrored by the other, it was freaking their opponents and their team. The flag capture was quick as well, Mei Lin had secured it and once they had it captured Sakura and Xiaolang dug a hole in the ground and 'planted' their opponents into the ground, only their heads could be seen. Sakura and Xiaolang then turned to each other and smiled, the exact same smile before going closer together nuzzling the other and going into a close embrace. Their team watched with a mixture of fear and wonderment. "what is going on?" Mei Lin asked Fan Ren who just shrugged.  
  
"beats me, but who cares, we got the flag didn't we?" Mei Lin nodded her head and smiled waving the flag in the air. "Its TIME TO CELEBRATE" she screamed, startling the couple and making them snarl at Mei Lin, Xiaolang moving forwards slightly before stopping and shaking his head as if to rid it of something, Sakura did the same. Both turned to face each other with worried looks.  
  
"Its getting worse" Sakura shivered as Xiaolang wrapped her securely in his arms, rocking her back and forth, not taking any notice that the rest of the team moved away from them slightly, huddling up closer together, all shocked at the animalistic way in which they had just acted towards Mei Lin. Xiaolang looked over his shoulder at his sister, who nodded her head, and began to move the others around to get ready for the celebration, trying to get all their minds off of the disturbing scene of Sakura and Xiaolang acting like.predators.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sujakata: I hope you all liked it, took me long enough to do hahahaha. Ok well, err Sakura and Xiaolang are kind of scaring me but oh well, so what did you think??? Yeah I kind of rushed the battles but well, it was supposed to be swift and without question who was the better team :D hahahaha, ok well have a great day everyone. 


	22. Combat boots and Army pantsPart Three I'...

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Kame, and KayJuli who just updated her fic The Power of Two Hearts, if you haven't already read it then go and read it! Oh and also Legend of Omiten by Piggy Ho Ho and also Wild Things by Little Wolf Lover  
  
AN/ Here is some help or info. Because of Sakura and Syaoran's power (they both have every single magic that could be had) that they are becoming more primal. Their power is so raw, so vicious that it is taking over them.  
  
Chapter Twenty One: Army Pants and Combat Boots: Part Three: I'll Kill You!  
  
They camped for the night, Sakura and Xiaolang sitting away from the group speaking in low voices and both glared at anyone who interrupted them. "I'm scared Xiaolang, this doesn't make any sense" Sakura said shivering, from the cold or fear Xiaolang wasn't quite sure, pulling her closer to himself he looked over at their team, all of them were talking in subdued voices, stealing small glances at the couple every now and then.  
  
"We need to have a talk with the Elders when we get back, we need to find a way to either get rid of these feelings or somehow subdue them" Xiaolang turned Sakura to face him "what ever happens, we have to stick together, do you understand that?" Sakura looked deep into Xiaolang's eyes, he was desperate for her to stay with him and it..she couldn't quite place what it did to her, it made her heart wrench at the thought of either of them being apart from the other. Smiling slightly Sakura pulled Xiaolang to him and rested her forehead to his  
  
"whatever happens, we'll be together" Sakura then moved forwards and placed a soft kiss on Xiaolang's lips who returned the gesture with more passion, pulling Sakura tighter to himself as if he let go she wouldn't be there.  
  
~*~  
  
Shiienpo stood on the outskirts of China, watching as people walked to their homes after a long day at work, some drove, but most of them probably couldn't afford the expense. Shiienpo brushed his black hair from his face and grinned.  
  
"soon, you will no longer have to feel the pain of this world, soon you will be taken into eternal sleep, leaving this world with fireworks" Smiling he turned his head as if listening to something that was carried along the breeze "I'm coming 'master' you wont have to wait too long, that is for sure" whipping his head back to the workers Shiienpo continued on his way, anticipating the killing of his 'master' with his bare hands.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning was unusually bright and sunny, the sun filtered through the leaves and danced on the sleeping Chinese team, playing hide and seek with their faces. Sakura was already awake, leaning on Xiaolang for a pillow, they were still a fare way away from the group and for some strange reason she liked the idea of it only being her and Xiaolang.  
  
look past what you see  
  
unfold my self identity  
  
hear my utter silence  
  
behold its invisible meaning  
  
  
  
Xiaolang stirred against her and Sakura smiled, placing her small hand over his heart and she snuggled closer to him, burring her head in his shoulder and moaning slightly. Xiaolang stirred again and his arm instinctively wrapped her tighter in his hold possessively. Sakura smiled slowly and nipped at Xiaolang's shoulder, Xiaolang moved again, rolling over and keeping Sakura underneath himself slightly. Sakura rolled her eyes and lay there for a while, watching her Xiaolang as he slept, a small content smile tugging on his lips.  
  
The sound of feet pounding on the ground disturbed Sakura and she quickly slid out from under Xiaolang and then woke him up quickly, before running to the others. Xiaolang quickly pulled off his shirt and changed it before turning back around to Sakura who had appeared again at his side, both of them held their staffs, ready for an attack. It came swiftly, the greens attacking while the red team still tried to wake up properly, Sakura and Xiaolang were separated, unaware that that had happened as they fought against their refreshed and much awake opponents.  
  
see me disrupt the calm  
  
with the untidy, precarious thunder of my wake  
  
your armoured conciseness  
  
discard your neat life  
  
  
  
Sakura tripped, not seeing the mass of tree roots behind her as she was pushed backwards. Falling down with a cry of surprise as the boy in green leered over her and swung his staff up high, his hands slipping to the top ready to swing at her like he was holding a baseball bat. Sakura's green eyes opened wide in fear as the boy swung down, all Sakura could do was cover her head and get into the foetal position to protect herself. The cold unyielding metal beat upon her in a rain of powerful strokes, beating and beating and beating. Her world was going dark, the pain increasing with each blow, the pain encasing her small body until she knew no more.  
  
Xiaolang couldn't see Sakura at all as a mass of greens attacked him from all sides, and when he could see Sakura what he did see didn't make him feel any better. The last glimpse he had had of her was of when she had just tripped up and was about to fall down, growing angry with the still fighting boys that held him back from Sakura he went into a flurry of kicks and knocked back one in time to see Sakura hit by the boy who stood over her. All time seemed to stop, just for a moment and then something in his mind clicked, with a mighty roar that ripped through his throat and echoed throughout the forest he tore threw the boys that stood by him, his hands gripping his staff so tight that his knuckles were going white and he rushed at the boy beating Sakura senseless.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU" he shouted at the boy, his eyes glowing yellow for a moment as he hit the boy away from Sakura before throwing his weapon down and standing protectively over his beloved.  
  
His magic swirled around him, green the main colour but the others pulsated from within and sparked around his body. All stopped what they were doing to look at Xiaolang, his mass power emitting from his core and into the world. All knew it was a destructive force but Xiaolang didn't seemed to be too worried about not being able to control his power. The boy who had been fighting Sakura looked up at him and smirked. That was when Xiaolang remembered the boys name  
  
a mind of structure  
  
with safe thoughts  
  
and barriers to keep us out  
  
let down your barriers  
  
  
  
".Jayden" The boy smirked wider at being recognised, a wild glint in his eyes.  
  
"Don't try and stop me LI! I'm giving her what she DESERVES!!! I'm giving her what SHE GAVE ME!" then the boy rushed back to get Sakura, Xiaolang didn't move a muscle, his hard amber eyes were locked on the angry, running boy.  
  
"No one touches my Sakura and gets away with it" he whispered and then released all the magic he had been holding straight at the boy just as he reached where Xiaolang was standing over Sakura.  
  
The magic swirled around the boy, stopping him in his tracks before forcefully entering his body, rushing through his veins, cancelling out Jayden's magic, eating at his soul, from the inside out Jayden was burnt alive by pure undulated magic.  
  
and let your soul fly  
  
on boisterous wings  
  
let it sing  
  
with the fluttering white feathers of the clouds  
  
There was a stunned silence, no one moved, no one said anything as Xiaolang bent over and carefully, gently picked up the unconscious Sakura and held her very close to his chest. Then without looking back at the others headed off back to the school, he wasn't playing anymore games now, he had just killed someone to protect his Sakura and..it was something he didn't quite understand.  
  
Mei Lin and Fan Ren stared in open mouthed shock at what had just happened, they were trying to come to terms that Xiaolang had just killed someone while they were playing a game, it scared them, it scared them so much that they couldn't move, they couldn't follow him, because they didn't know if he would turn on them and kill them too.  
  
~*~  
  
The judges sat in shock as did everyone who had been watching the fight against the Red and Green team, al unhooked their monitors and looked out at nothing, disconnecting every monitor Yelan waited until all attention was directed on her  
  
"the game has been cancelled, all of you arte to go back to your rooms until further notice, thankyou" this had been magically enhanced to reach all over the forest to only those that held magical ability so that everyone would come back and would be safe. She didn't understand what was going on and so she needed to go and consult her books in the library.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ I know short as again, but well, I needed that to happen, that way well yeah, freaky huh! Ok well err tell me what you thought about that chapter :D have a nice day peoples!!!  
  
Oh and poem by Amy Nairn 


	23. Red Hands

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: all my reviewers, and no I don't get annoyed with long reviews :D  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS not me (though I do wish I owned Xiaolang mwhahaha)  
  
AN/ Ahhh I know, but this chapter is going to be err. kinda boring I think since its got the Elders in it. I'll try and make it more exciting. and longer :D  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: Red Hands  
  
Xiaolang carried the unconscious Sakura to the infirmary and began to undress her to her underwear, his eyes never leaving her battered body. Searching with his magic he assessed the amount of damage that Jayden had inflicted upon his Sakura. Growling low in his throat he quickly grabbed the equipment he would need and without using anything to keep Sakura asleep he cut into her skin, along the ribs, a long line, deeply imbedded through her until he reached the bone. Placing his hand inside he felt the bone that was broken and bent, jutting, very close to breaking the lung. Being as gentle as possible he pulled the rib back into place before running his hand down three more ribs and resetting them before closing up the incision and then going to the other side to reset two ribs and tie off a broken vein that was spurting almost black blood.  
  
His hands were a dark red before anyone else came into the infirmary to see what was going on. He still needed to reset her right forearm in three places before he realised that his mother was watching him from the corner of the room. He snarled at her for interrupting his concentration and continued on with fixing up Sakura's fallen form.  
  
Once he was finished he cleaned up Sakura's skin, washing away the blood that caked her body and then picked her up and placed her gently onto another bed, pulling up the crisp white sheets that were soon dotted in blood. Xiaolang then turned back to his mother, his eyes glinting possessively, waiting for his mother to move and if she moved in anyway threateningly then he would pounce, protecting what was his.  
  
Yelan watched her son warily, the knowledge that he was acting quite strange was not something that she liked in the least. Opting not to move in any way she opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted when the doors to the infirmary opened and a wide eyes Touya ran in, looking around the room for Sakura. Xiaolang's body tensed, watching as Sakura's brother look for her, his mind replaying only one thing 'she is mine. she is mine' Touya was about to go over to Sakura when Yelan grabbed him and pulled him against the wall. Touya was about to protest when he realised the Xiaolang was watching him with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes and his hands were covered in blood.  
  
"Xiaolang, the Elders would like to speak with you" Yelan said quietly, watching as her son moved closer to Sakura.  
  
"why?" he asked, his voice harsh and cold.  
  
"They want to ask you a few questions, they want to-"  
  
"-Take her away from me! They never liked her" his voice was a low growl "she is mine, they wont have her" Xiaolang was now crouched next to Sakura's bed, his red hand clasping her still white one, his fingers stroking her hand lovingly while his amber eyes remained towards his mother. "she is mine" he whispered.  
  
Yelan sighed, she didn't have as much magic as her son but he needed to have a talk with the Elders and if he was acting like this then he was sure to kill them with just a thought. Looking to Touya she motioned him to move forwards, she needed to distract Xiaolang for a moment so that he wouldn't see her attack coming. Touya shook his head and pressed himself against the wall, he'd seen what Xiaolang had done to that boy and he really didn't want to end up like him.  
  
Xiaolang had watched the move and seeing in his mind that Touya was going to attack him to take Sakura away, lunged at him, ready to kill the boy with his bare hands, but he never got that far, as he was suspended in mid air he abruptly fell to the ground unconscious. Touya glanced at Yelan as she shrugged and going over to the bed picked it the still unconscious Sakura while Touya picked up the unconscious Xiaolang, carefully keeping an eye on him. If he showed any signs of coming to he was going to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
Shiienpo quickly turned his head to the west as he felt a very strong magic being used, the power was magnificent and he could feel the anger and raw emotions flooding through the magic before he felt it enter another being and then dissipate along with the soul that had been stupid enough to mess with someone of such power. Shiienpo grinned 'well I might not kill everyone, some people might be worth having to keep me company.' Rolling his neck in anticipation of meeting the owner of such destructive powers Shiienpo continued on his way, getting closer and closer to his destination. He was delighted to find that it was in the same direction as the power was headed, taking note of the way the magic felt he stored that information away so that he could find the holder after he had killed off his 'master.'  
  
~*~  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
"calm down Xiao-"  
  
"GIVE HER TO ME."  
  
"now Xiaolang, just answe-"  
  
"NO! WHERE HAVE YOU PUT HER?"  
  
Sakura awoke to yelling, her head killed as well as her body. Groaning in pain she looked around her and found herself inside some kind of cell. Magic poured in all around her. 'a binding spell' her mind registered. Pulling herself up she walked over to the blinding white bars that held the containment spell.  
  
"We will give her back once you've answered our questions. Were only trying to help you Xiaolang."  
  
"YOUR NOT HELPING ME, YOU WANT HER FOR YOURSELF! SHE'S MINE, NOT YOURS MINE!!!!"  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes and peered through the cracks, she couldn't see anything outside her cell, but she could still hear the talking. yelling.  
  
"Xiaolang?" she asked, her voice slightly croaky. The yelling continued and she sighed looking around her room. Her clothes had changed, she was wearing some grey sweat pants and a white jumper. Rolling her eyes at the rather dingy holding cell she decided to try and reach Xiaolang again. "XIAOLANG?" there was a brief silence, then some cursing from a couple of older voices and then the screamed  
  
"SAKURA?" Sakura grinned at the relieved sound in Xiaolang's voice.  
  
"yes its me" there was silence for a while, as if they were waiting for her to answer and Sakura realised that she had to shout to be heard. "YES ITS ME"  
  
"LET ME OUT, I HAVE TO SEE HER"  
  
"I'm sorry Xiaolang but we have to keep you both separated, when your together your magic's react to each other and you become more. animalistic, primordial. You cant control your magic, do you realise that you killed someone?" there was a brief silence.  
  
"YOU KILLED SOMEONE?" Sakura yelled, her eyes wide. There was more silence before the faintly heard reply of Xiaolang  
  
"I killed someone?" again there was more silence, Sakura had had enough of the silence and talking to people she couldn't see. Concentrating her power which gathered around her she forced it on a small section of the cell where a large enough hole for her to escape through formed. Stifling a groan of pain she hopped through it and walked towards where the voices had come from.  
  
Xiaolang was in a similar cell that what Sakura had been in, his however had warding off spells which wouldn't allow him to get closer then three feet to the bars of the cell. The elders were seated in front of the cell, there were only five of the seven there. Xiaolang was standing three feet from the bars, as close to the cell wall as he could get. His face was a mask of disbelief and horror.  
  
"I'm here, now lets talk about what's happened," Sakura said, taking a seat that was not filled and watching Xiaolang. His head had whipped up and his eyes searched her body for a moment to make sure she was all in one peace before he reached out a hand as if to touch her when his hand was zapped back from the warding off spells. He glared at the cell before looking back at Sakura.  
  
"Well, Jayden, the boy that was killed abandoned the rules of the game and took it to a new level. He wouldn't have killed you if Xiaolang hadn't stopped him. However with your powers clouding your judgment you reverted back to the more primeval instincts that your power has which is to protect and to destroy anything that harms what is yours. For Xiaolang he was protecting you, his mate" Sakura looked at the Elder strangely  
  
"mate?"  
  
"yes mate, because both of you have similar powers your both drawn to the other and from what we have read in the ancient texts that were written by the great Clow Reed, our ancestor, he states that when two people who have very similar powers or have core power begin to form a bond. Something that cannot be broken. However while this bond forms both are powerless to stop their magic's from taking control of their bodies and their thoughts. This is dangerous and so that is why we needed to separate the two of you."  
  
"Xiaolang wouldn't let anyone get close to you after he brought you back to the school. He was even going to attack his own mother. Until the bond forms and binds both of you to the same fate we can not allow you to interact with other students for that wouldn't compromise theirs and your safety. However seeing as both of you are reluctant to be apart from the other we will allow you to share a cell.provided that nothing happens."  
  
Both Sakura and Xiaolang grinned at what the Elders were saying, but were also scared of what their powers did, and of what had happened because of the loss of control.  
  
"When does to binding finish?" Xiaolang asked The Elders looked at each other, some of them blushing slightly.  
  
"when you. err. both *cough* consummate your love" Sakura blushed while Xiaolang smirked.  
  
"Very well Elders, lets get this show on the road" the Elders blushed again and quickly transported Sakura into the cell with Xiaolang before hurrying out of the holding rooms to get away from the embarrassing scene.  
  
Sakura looked shyly up at Xiaolang who in turn looked nervous. Neither of them had done anything like this before and well, they weren't scared as such, they were just unsure of how to continue.  
  
"We don't have to do it right away, when were ready we will ok" Xiaolang said pulling Sakura tightly but gently into his arms, all to aware of her injuries, Sakura smiled softly at Xiaolang and nodded her head before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"it was funny though to see the Elders blush" she laughed and Xiaolang joined in with her before both went quiet again.  
  
"I would do it again you know" Xiaolang said after a while. Sakura looked at him confused.  
  
"do what again?"  
  
"Kill him again, even if my magic wasn't controlling my actions, I would still do it." Sakura looked up into his eyes  
  
"why?" There was that contemplating quiet again  
  
"because I love you Sakura, and no one hurts you and gets away with it" Sakura smiled slowly and nuzzled into his neck, whispering into his ear  
  
"I think I love you too" she said before kissing him again on the lips, both moving to the now king size bed. The room had been refurnished to make their stay in the holding cell more comfortable until both were able to get out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ hmm, well it wasn't that much longer but well, oooh couldn't have any hanky panky there could I? Sakura's still hurt duh!!! Ok well next chapter will probably have err the consummation of love, I wont go into to too much detail since well I'm not good at writing lemons and well err. yeah. And probably. maybe the arrival of Shiienpo!!!! Oooh I'm almost finished with this fic. How exciting :D 


	24. Lets Get It On!

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Kamisuticals, who likes my idea for the ending, Woohoo  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS not me  
  
AN/ I think about two more chapters should do it, oh I have the best ending for this and.. there will be a Sequel! Alrighty my readers, reviewers, people who aren't anything but CCS fans and S&S fans lets get this show on the road mwhahaha Its not long but that's because the next chapter is the end and has to be really long because its going to be action packed and all that gear!  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: Lets get it on!  
  
Sakura was coming along fine, her magic as well as Xiaolang's was helping Sakura to recover much faster then was usual. It had been three days since the Elders had shunt Sakura and Xiaolang away from the rest of the school, and both were using that time to heal, to become more comfortable with the idea that they had to come together in body before their spirits merged and that they could then have complete control over their magic once again.  
  
"how are you feeling?" Xiaolang asked softly as he held Sakura in his arms, both were feeling rather sleepy and put it down to being bored.  
  
"I've been better, but I'm not complaining." Xiaolang smiled at her and pulled her closer, his lips covering hers in a passionate embrace. Sakura smiled into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair, pushing herself closer to him, feeling his warmth beneath her. Sakura groaned and pulled Xiaolang over so that she was beneath him, a much more comfortable position for herself. Xiaolang smirked and looked at her, his eyes searching hers to see if she was ready. Sakura smiled shyly back at him, her eyes glinting with love and she pulled him roughly down capturing his lips in a fiery kiss, which he deepened gladly. He nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue dancing across it seeking entrance, Sakura opened her mouth fully accepting Xiaolang, their tongues dancing with each other, both having a semi battle to taste the other more fully.  
  
Their hands were travelling up and down the others body, taking in every inch of the other, feeling for the right moment. Both broke away and locked eyes, deep amber to swirling emerald, both didn't take their eyes away from the other as the undressed slowly, both taking short moments to feel the others skin beneath their hands as they continued. Sakura then pulled Xiaolang back over her, pulling him flush against her, she smiled at him, fully accepting him before her trailed kisses from his eyelids, his nose, just above his mouth and then below it, teasing him. She kissed down his jaw line, tasting his skin, her eyes never leaving his as she did this. Xiaolang growing frustrated at not having any control of this gripped Sakura's face in his strong hand and placed a hungry kiss on her lips, his hands running down her body.  
  
Xiaolang groaned as Sakura pressed against him, and looked down at her, her eyes capturing his. He lent down, placing his body in sync with hers, both never stopped staring at the other as they made love for the first time in either of their lives, it was painful and pleasurable at the same time and both put their heart and soul into making the other feel as much pleasure as they were.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Mou Tatsu, Fan Ren and Touya all sat together wondering what the hell was going on. Fan Ren and Mei Lin had told the others what had happened and that Xiaolang has killed someone, but they weren't getting any answers from Yelan or any of the magical teachers. It was as if it was so secret that it was only on a need to know basis and it was frustrating the hell out of all of them.  
  
Yulka sat to one side watching them all, she felt nothing for anyone, but was worried about how this would effect Ardru's plans, they were supposed to somehow take care of both Xiaolang and Sakura for some unknown reason, but Ardru had wanted it and she really did want to get back into his good books. Watching the others fret about what was happening was making her feel sick so standing up Yulka went to go and find Ardru.  
  
~*~  
  
'finally I have reached this place, it seems to be a school of some sort for magical people.' Grinning Shiienpo walked straight through the front doors, making sure that he hid his magical aura from all within. He was going to find his master and destroy him, but first he was off to see the strong magical presence he could still feel.  
  
He found the holding cell in a matter of minutes, it wasn't hard to find when you locked onto an aura. He watched from afar as the two inside seemed to be in the middle of something and watched closely. The strong aura seemed to be coming from the boy, the girl was strong but didn't seem to have the same destructive powers as the boy did. They both seemed to stop for a while and he listened closely as the two of them talked for a moment.  
  
"I love you, so much" the boy said, placing his forehead to the girls. She smiled adoringly back at him  
  
"me too" she replied and then a large white, green and pink light filled the holding cell and Shiienpo could felt he magic of both binding together, over all decreasing the amount they had had by a large sum, he figured it was so that they could control it better 'well that wont do me any good.' Thinking it over Shiienpo grinned as a plan formed in his head. First stop was his 'master' then he could put his plan into action very, very soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Xiaolang curled up against the other, already falling asleep from their activities. It was done now, they were joined in body, in magic and in spirit, nothing could take that away and now they could go back to what they were doing before and see their friends again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ have to stop it here folks, cause the next chapter is IT!!! It's the epilogue the ending for this part! I'm so excited about writing the next chapter I'm getting RIGHT ON IT!!!!! Hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it was too graphic or not enough, I have no IDEA how to write lemons. Hahahaha I suck oh well. Now I'm babbling cause I'm so excited. Ill shut up now!!! :D 


	25. Epilogue No Soul Left

SAKURA- cherry blossom  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Everyone who has read my fic, I hope that you have enjoyed it  
  
Rating: R (Restricted to 18 and over) this is because I cant have a NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS although I would like to hint hint nudge nudge  
  
AN/ AHHHH this is the final chapter for this fic and then on with the sequel since I know you'll all demand for it. ok well I'm presuming too much I know but seriously I will write one if you demand it!!!! So I'm actually hoping that you do demand for it.. Again with the hints and nudges.  
  
Chapter Twenty Four- Epilogue- No Soul Left  
  
Cosette sat on her chair like always, humming a small tune as she watched the world. She was so happy that Sakura and Xiaolang had gotten together but she was still waiting for Ardru to come back to her. The boy had been poisoned with power and a lust for total control. She needed Sakura to help him through it but it seemed as if there was no way in which that could happen, as right now Shiienpo was on his way to destroy everything.  
  
~*~  
  
Ardru sat in his room, he had locked himself in there ever since he had called upon the mighty Shiienpo, he was waiting for his arrival and wouldn't stop until he manifested himself before his master. Rubbing his hands together he was about to enter into meditation when his bedroom door was forcefully pulled open to reveal a black clad figure with midnight hair and bright green eyes that could rival Sakura Kinomoto's.  
  
"Master" the figure stated in a velvety voice, bowing lowly to the ground. Ardru smiled in delight and missed the look of amusement that flashed across Shiienpo's face.  
  
"Finally, I've been waiting for so long, now to get star-"  
  
"no. I don't think so. You will shut up now" Shiienpo waved a hand in Ardru's direction. Ardru tried to talk again but found he had no voice, glaring at Shiienpo he watched as the taller man gracefully sat down on one of the chairs that adorned the room, making himself comfortable and then motioning to another chair Ardru found himself sitting across from Shiienpo. "Now. my plan must be put into action as quickly as possible and for it to happen according to what I want to happen, I will need your help. As much as I am loath to use you, you will have to suffice as I'm not familiar with anyone else here and well, to be quite honest with you I was going to kill you anyway." Shiienpo grinned maliciously at Ardru who was staring at Shiienpo with undulated fear.  
  
Shiienpo looked at his nails for a moment before returning his attention to Ardru "oh don't look so shocked! You couldn't possibly think that you could have controlled me" Ardru looked considering for a moment but his thoughts were broken off by the harsh laugh that broke the silent room "it's so sad that you thought you could" again Shiienpo laughed before he quickly subsided and stood up. Moving quicker then the eye could see Shiienpo had opened the door, pulled something inside and closed it again. "look at what we've got here, a little snoop" Shiienpo chucked what he was holding over to where Ardru was sitting.  
  
Yulka looked up from her position on the floor to see the most handsome man she had ever seen staring at her with a disgusted look.  
  
"no doubt she's your whore" he sneered, kicking at her "a cockroach really, oh well, she'll be exterminated later, now on to my plan. I want that boy, but he seems attached to the girl he was with and when he.. Bound his magic to her he became weaker. What I want to do is to make him stronger again so. this is what I want you to do.."  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo groaned as her and Mei Lin sat with the others, they hadn't gotten any more answers and it was still bugging the hell out of them. If they didn't find Sakura and Xiaolang soon they were going to go and search for them.  
  
"Why cant you persuade your mother to tell us something?" Touya asked Fan Ren. Fan Ren glared at him and huffed  
  
"well, you go and talk to her, Sakura is your sister. Mother is just being difficult and every time I ask her she gets all embarrassed."  
  
"He had better not do anything to her or ill kill the gaki" Mei Lin and Tomoyo rolled their eyes at what Touya had said. If Xiaolang had done something to Sakura there was no way in which he could stop the Chinese boy. He had seen what Xiaolang had done to that boy who had tried to kill her and what had happened when he had tired to get close to Sakura after the incident. Both chalked it down to brotherly possessiveness.  
  
"You know, it would be much quicker to go and-"  
  
"what are you talking about?" all seated turned in the direction of the voice and found Sakura and Xiaolang standing there before them all, both were smiling at their friends. Tomoyo and Mei Lin squealed and were about to rush at Sakura when they remembered that Xiaolang had almost attacked Touya when he tried to get close to Sakura so both opted to smile uncertainly at the couple.  
  
Sakura's smile faltered as she watched her friends who were nervously watching the both of them. She turned to Xiaolang who held her tighter and shrugged.  
  
"were ok now, really, we wont hurt you" Sakura said in a small voice, her eyes down cast. Tomoyo and Mei Lin sighed and walked cautiously over to the both of them and seeing that neither of them went into defensive mode they threw themselves at Sakura and Xiaolang ending up with a massive group hug that most of the school joined in once they found out that Sakura and Xiaolang were back to normal. Xiaolang glared at the people hugging him tightly but endured it since it seemed to make Sakura feel better.  
  
"So where were you?" Mei Lin asked, her hands on her hips as she waited for Touya to get out the way so she could hug Sakura and her cousin again.  
  
"err. in a cell?" she answered unsure of where this was going.  
  
"Nani?" Touya yelled, anger written on his face. Fan Ren grinned and walked around Sakura  
  
"you look different" she stated, Mei Lin and Tomoyo cast critical eyes over Sakura and their eyes widened.  
  
"actually, now that I think about it, you do look different Sakura, more.. Oh I don't know.. What's the word?" Mei Lin asked looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"grown up?" she suggested, Mei Lin and Fan Ren shook their heads  
  
"no that's not the word" Fan Ren stated, still circling Sakura, eyes running up and down her body. Sakura blushed and Xiaolang glared, he knew exactly what his sister was talking about.  
  
"oooh ooh, I know, mature" someone from the massive crowd of students suggested. It was another girl, it seemed that they all noticed something different about Sakura.  
  
"was he good?" someone else yelled, a male this time, he seemed to have caught on with what the girls were all talking about. There was a hushed silence as everyone watched as Sakura's cheeks got more red and Xiaolang's eyes narrowed in the direction of where the voice had come from.  
  
Touya looked from Sakura to Xiaolang then back to Sakura and then to Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Fan Ren who were all grinning from ear to ear, seemingly pleased with what had happened between Sakura and Xiaolang. He on the other hand did not like the idea at all. His sister and the Chinese Gaki together out of wed lock? Not in his life time. He was about to say something when Yue crashed through the wall and skidded to as halt just before Sakura and Xiaolang, everyone looked from Yue to the wall and back again utterly confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Ardru walked through the wall calmly, his eyes glazed over slightly but they held a demonic glint in them as he walked over to the now semi conscious Yue. He was aware that he wasn't in complete control of his body or his mind, but he still held some semblance of power as he stood over one of the teachers at the school.  
  
"you know Yue, you could have been a wonderful addition to-"  
  
"shut up you fool, you have no idea what is going on, he has corru-"  
  
"No YOU SHUT UP! I've had to listen to your crap for about as long as I can remember and I've had enough of it, die you stuck up white haired FREAK!" Ardru formed a black sphere of power and was about to unleash it on Yue when Sakura stepped between the magic and deflected it with a shielding spell.  
  
Ardru looked up and smirked, the feeling of pleasure over took his senses and he heard Shiienpo's thoughts through his mind 'perfect, just as I expected, kill her, but not the boy.' The connection was cut off and out of the wall came Yulka, she smiled and had the same slightly glazed look as Ardru. Her order was the restrain Xiaolang from going to the cherry blossom's rescue.  
  
Shiienpo grinned and placed a force field around the other students so that they wouldn't interfere, but he had to be careful to make sure that the boy didn't realise that he had any part in the demise of his mates life. Otherwise his plan would have been for naught and then he would have to kill the destructive power that could be a wonderful help in his plans.  
  
Sakura eyed Ardru for a moment, gauging her opponent, although she didn't really know Yue she knew that teachers shouldn't fight against each other for no real reason. Looking down momentarily she saw Yue close his eyes and fall completely into oblivion.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang was about to step in and help Sakura when Yulka stepped in his way. She sauntered over to him, a seductive smile played on her lips.  
  
"why Xiaolang, its been a long time since I've seen you, you look so good." Xiaolang glared at her, not even taking any notice of her, she wasn't a concern of his, she wasn't even worth his time, he didn't have to like everyone. "Awe, don't be that way, we can be friends, I want to be your friend Xiaolang"  
  
"its Li to you, only people I give permission to may call me by my first name, and we'll talk later, right now I have to-"  
  
"oh no you don't, you see, I cant allow you to. I have to keep you out of the way" and with that Yulka launched herself at Xiaolang taking him by surprise and forcing him to the ground where she pinned him, placing the magical bonds that Shiienpo had given to her to restrain Xiaolang. He glared at her and desperately tired to get away from the bonds, his head quickly turning in Sakura's direction. Something was happening and it wasn't going to be good.  
  
~*~  
  
Yelan and the Elders had been talking when they felt the presence of something that wasn't supposed to even be alive.  
  
"is that?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"but I thought."  
  
"it cant be"  
  
"but it is"  
  
"..Shiienpo"  
  
All looked at each other, shock registered on their faces before all rushed from the room, hoping to make it in time to help keep the students safe from the unspeakable evil that had entered the school, they could not allow the evil to leave the building, they had to destroy it once and for all, otherwise there would be nothing left of civilisation if it was allowed to have full reign.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura got into a fighting stance, she could feel the force field covering the others and not allowing them to help, she could feel the Elders and Xiaolang's mother approaching, but they would be on the wrong side of the force field to help her and with a quick look she found that Xiaolang had been restrained. She was a little confused right now, why would they do this? She wasn't a threat was she? Titling her head to the side she waited for Ardru to attack.  
  
"you are a weakness" he hissed at her, his voice sounding oddly different.  
  
"I'm not a weakness" she protested, her eyes glaring at the boy before her  
  
"oh but you are, you. a girl.. A weak.. Little.. Girl with powers that you cant control... how do you even this you have a chance to beat me?" Ardru asked, his voice still strange. Sakura scowled  
  
"I am not weak, and I do have a chance, you're the one that doesn't" she stated, confidence seeping through her voice. Ardru smirked and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"well, I'll just have to show you just how weak you are" he stated and rushed at her, his movement fast and quicker then Sakura could block, she was thrown backwards hard, stumbling a few paces before she righted herself and dodged Ardru's uppercut that was aimed for her face. Weaving in and out of Ardru's quick and unrelenting attacks she watched him, trying to find a weakness in his form. There, just as she was about to jab at her he left his left side unguarded, using this to her advantage she swooped in and landed a good solid punch, sending him back a pace before he started again. Sakura however was coming up shirt of breath, she hadn't fully recovered and after her session with Xiaolang, she wasn't up to her normal level.  
  
Slowing down dramatically, Sakura sloppily blacked only some of Ardru's attacks, his fists becoming more of a blur, his kicks forcing her to stumble more, Sakura's head became more light headed and she faulted more. She heard the faint call of her name from Xiaolang but it didn't register in her oxygen starved brain. Sakura watched Ardru out of the corner of her eye as he advanced slowly on her, his eyes glinting in amusement.  
  
"tired out already, how does it feel? To have such powerful magic but be too tired to use it, and here I am, killing you like a normal human, one without magic, does it make you feel weak?" Ardru continued to advance on her, the only sound that registered in Sakura's mind was her own heart beat and her heavy, laboured breathing. Non of this made any sense to her at all.  
  
Ardru quickly placed his hands around Sakura's delicate neck, holding her up above the ground as she clutched at his hand, clawing at it, trying to breath. Ardru's grip tightened as he watched Sakura thrash about in the air, kicking her feet, trying to breath again. Her eyes were frantic, her mouth was open in a silent scream for help. Sakura's eyes locked onto flashing amber ones, tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached out a hand towards him. Xiaolang pulled at his restraints, his eyes tearing up as he watched her, his mouth was open, yelling at her, screaming in rage as he fought against the magic that held him to the ground, Sakura however didn't hear what he was saying, she chocked as Ardru applied more pressure, Sakura's eyes widened more and she thrashed around more, her hands and Ardru's were bloodied as she tried to get him to release his grip, her eyes went back to Xiaolang, her brain fogging over with the lack of oxygen and she mouthed the one thing that came to her starved mind  
  
I love you then her world went black, a swirling darkness that engulfed her. Ardru watched as Sakura slowly and pitifully died under his hands, he shook her body for good measure before discarding her body on the ground, close to Xiaolang.  
  
Xiaolang's heart clenched in agony, his body arching off the ground, his body was on fire, and it felt as if his entire soul was being torn from his body as he watched her die, slowly and painfully, and there was nothing he could do, he wasn't strong enough to save her, and it hurt so much. He could feel their new bond being ripped apart, feel her trying to hold on, but she was slipping, could feel her agony, the way she was short of breath, the way in which she reached for him but couldn't grasp a hold. He couldn't save her and that was something more terrible then anything else, he was supposed to protect her and now, he could feel her leaving him, and his whole body screamed in pure undulated torture as she was ripped from him. He roared out in pain again and tears leaked from his eyes, it was hard to breath, and he felt so cold, a void was inside of him and noting could fill it. His soul mate was gone, killed right before his eyes and he did nothing, noting to stop it from happening, but maybe, just maybe there was hope that he could bring her back. With an almighty pull he broke the bonds that held him and he turned to face Ardru and Yulka who now stood side by side.  
  
"I will never forgive you for what you've done, I just hope you suffer as much as she did" Xiaolang whispered, wiping the tears from his face he glared coldly at the duo before releasing the soul eating magic at the two of them and took delight in the way in which they withered in pain on the ground as the pure, raw magic ate them from the inside out. Xiaolang watched them, never taking his eyes from them, there couldn't never be justice for Sakura's death, nothing could bring her back, but they would know his pain, everyone would know his pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone behind the fore field couldn't believe what had happened, they didn't want to believe it. As soon as Ardru and Yulka were gone then force field vanished and they all slowly stepped towards Sakura's body, Xiaolang was already kneeling beside her, trying desperately to revive her, giving her mouth to mouth, tears splashed over her open eyes as Xiaolang tried and tried to bring her back, chanting over and over again  
  
"you'll be alright, just wake up Sakura, just wake up" Tomoyo fell to the ground, sobs wracking her body as Xiaolang shook Sakura again and again before going back to giving her mouth to mouth. Mei Lin touched Xiaolang's shoulder lightly and he flinched away, not even looking at her.  
  
"Xiaolang.. Xiaolang, you cant bring her back.." Mei Lin's voice caught in her throat but she continued on, she couldn't let him continue to hop that he could bring her back "her neck is crushed Xiaolang, she cant come back" Xiaolang turned on her then, the pain, the anguish was written on his face as clear as day, he glared at her and his eyes flashed red.  
  
"your wrong Mei Lin, she'll wake up any minute and say something to make us smile, I just know it"  
  
"Xiaolang, stop it, cant you see she's dead?" Mei Lin screamed. There was utter silence as Xiaolang looked at her and then back to Sakura, no one moved or said anything as Xiaolang buried his face into Sakura's neck, his sobs breaking everyone hearts.  
  
"please Sakura, come back.. Come back" his voice was so broken, so defeated.  
  
~*~  
  
Shiienpo grinned and came out from behind the wall to make himself known, he had easily contained the adults who knew about his presence and who he was.  
  
"you know, you can get revenge on this" he spoke quietly, everyone turned around to where Shiienpo stood. Xiaolang however didn't look up. "she can be avenged, let the world feel your pain, let them know what pain feels like" Xiaolang lifted his head up then "let them know what its like to be ripped apart from the inside" Xiaolang considered his words, his soulless body walked over to the man, leaving the body of his love behind, 'yes, they should all know what I feel' and without looking behind him Xiaolang followed the mysterious man out of the room, his mind not all there, his soul already dead and his body just a tool for magic. Both men were walking away from the school when Xiaolang turned back to the school, his eyes lifeless  
  
"I will never love again" he whispered before turning back around and following Shiienpo.  
  
Sa-ku-ra Sa-ku-ra Ya-yo-I-no So-ra-wa Mi-wa-ta-su Ka-gi-ri Ka-su-mi Ka Ku- mo-ka Ni-o-I-zo I-zu-ru Sa-ku-ra  
  
Sakura, Sakura Blossom blowing here and there; Cherry flowers pink and white, Sending forth into the air all their spring time fragrance fair; Sakura  
  
Sa-ku-ra Mi-ni Yu-ka-n  
  
Sakura Blossom bright, pink and white  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ AHHHHHHHH what the???? Ok ok, hahahaha if you want a sequel then demand it. I already have the title and if I get a lot of people wanting it. Also I know its not as long as I thought it was going to be but its what. one in the morning, I was just so excited about finishing it that I stayed up :D so it might not make all that much sense since well. im half asleep *sweat drops* but not to worry, mwhahahahaha  
  
A little preview if you want the sequel  
  
Xiaolang- little wolf  
  
Nothing made sense at all, everything was just filled with pain and the only way to release it was to make others hurt just as much as he did, but it always came back, like a plague, it followed him every where and those haunting green eyes never left him.  
  
Shiienpo sat before him, talking about something or another but Xiaolang took no notice of it, he didn't care, he just wanted to get rid of the pain, that was the only reason why he followed this man, he had no idea who it was nor did he care. The man seemed to understand him, understand his need to get rid of the pain and so showed him different ways in which to kill people, some ways were more effective of releasing the pain from himself then others, but he knew it was only short lived. The cold ache was always there, just a few steps behind, but it always caught up and every time it did, it ate away at his mind every time it did.  
  
Xiaolang Li, was becoming insane.. 


End file.
